Leo The Zodiac Lion
by Emi The Ninja
Summary: Mikey comes across a strange legend about the Zodiac Lion, Leo. But to Mikey it's more them just a legend...He thinks it has something to do with his brother and when a few enemies is on the same track as he is, he no longer holds doubts about the whole thing /-Bit confusing! STORY NOW OFFICIALLY OVER! REVIEWS ARE STILL WELCOMED
1. Chapter 1

**i know it seems odd xD felt like i wanted to do something odd!**

**weird title? nah...not to me ^-^ just wanted to finally type this up since it's been distracting me from the school work lately xD i need space to think...or an extra brain xDDD**

**i just hope that this is the only one and i've not copy anyone else, if i have PM me and i will remove it before you can blink a 5th time!**

**pretty much it...but i'm not sure if this will be a chapter fic...depending on the votes i get for:**

**one-shot**

**chapter fic...PM or review**

* * *

_Prologue~~_

"DONNIE!"

Donatello sighed and braced him self, he know knew what his eldest brother felt like when the younger one slammed into him "Yes Mikey? what can I help you wi..."

"Do you have a book about the zodiacs?!" Mikey asked in a hurry, donnie blinked confused a couple of times and the rose from his chair "I'm not sure but...I think I have here" He said and looked through his bookshelf in the lab, after going through the 4th shelf he picked out one.

"Here it is, it's about each Zodiac in detail...BUT..." He held his arm straight up so Mikey couldn't reach it, since he was the shortest of them "I need a good reason form you to borrow it" Donnie said, and suddenly felt something was missing...He tried to grab the book again but only grabbed air. turning around he found Raph smiling down at him, holding the said book.

"He got obsessed with a legend they showed on the National geographic channel, telling all about the star signs...Or zodiacs if you prefer that word" He said and handed the book to Mikey, whom beamed and took of. Donnie shoke his head and sat down on the chair.

"Thanks for telling, can I please go back to my work?"

"DONNIE!"

"Don't think so" (Raph: xDDD)

"Shell... (Donnie: -_-') what now?!" Donnie turned to his younger brother "The zodiac lion, did something happen to it?" Mikey asked, Raph and Donnie looked at him as if he had gone crazy, the question didn't make any sense at all and Donnie couldn't even answer it, genius talk or English.

"Mikey...that question doesn't make any sense!"

As the brother kept talking about it, they didn't notice their eldest brother standing close to the lab door, with a sad face.

*It's better that you don't know Mikey...The past can always hurt you...Not matter how long it is*

* * *

**there's the prologue ^-^ (i know it's short)  
**

**it doesn't make any sense huh? -_-' well i'll try to be as clear as i can in this and hopefully not making any more mistakes like i have in the past stories**

**hope you like it and want me to keep going ^-^ i'll have to next chapter up soon  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**i just noticed that this is the first adventure/fantasy genre i'm doing xD  
**

**and if this story hasn't been updated, i'm currently killing my internet Dx and i'm not kidding!  
**

**onward with the story! ^-^ hope you like it**

* * *

"Anyone seen Mikey? He's not upstairs reading his comics"

Everyone turned to April and sighed, Mikey had been acting odd lately but they dint' know why "He's outside looking at the stars..." Donnie began but Raph cut him off "Again? geez, since we got here that's all he's been doing, looking at a star map and watching at night" Raph sighed and went to fetch the younger turtle, Leo chuckled and opened his eyes, he had been meditating with their father but not he lost focus.

"Leave him Raph..."

"Awww! Let me got Raphie!"

This time Leo did laugh as Raph carried in the smaller turtle in the belt, he was taller and more muscular them his brothers so he could do that when Mikey was either running away or refused to go somewhere, Raph placed the younger turtle beside Donnie who was laughing just as much as the other's were. Mikey looked at Raph with a sour look but Raph knew him to well, Mikey could stand mad at anyone for long.

"Care ta tell why ya've been sneakin' out every night?" "Says the one who sneaks out every night in the city!" "Don't ya dare start!"

"BOYS!"

The shout was enough to shake the windows, in fact they were, while both Mikey and Raph looked at a half deaf Leo and a angry Splinter "I don't want to hear any more of this argument, Michelangelo, you have been distracted from your training for a while...What is on your mind?"

"Don't bother Sensei, go on looking for that Zodiac Mikey" Leo said and got a huge smile form his baby brother before said brother was thin air "Hey sippy! wait up!" Raph shouted and ran after with Casey and Donnie hot on his heels, April sat down laughing while Splinter shoke his head. Mikey was so fast it would take a speed camera to catch him...if even that could catch him.

"I'm going to bed, and I hope they will to once they catch Mikey" Leo said and went upstairs.

* * *

"WHO gave him sugar or coffee?!" Raph gasped as they ran after Mikey, who was already way ahead. Donnie shrugged and Casey didn't say anything, they decided to go back home and wait for Mikey to get back, they noticed Leo wasn't there but understood that he had gone to bed.

"Got him? April asked but got a no, she laughed and told them that she was going to bed as well. Raph sat down at one of the armchairs and tried to get his breathing back. Splinter turned to Donnie "Donatello, why is Michelangelo so interested in the so called Zodiacs?"

"The star signs? He watched a program before we left telling the legend of all twelve Zodiacs, but Mikey had counted and said that they only told about eleven, then we heard that the lion, the leader of the Zodiac had been banished for eternity to the human world, he could take any shape if needed, it is said that he's a lion somewhere in the world but would do anything to return to the world that was once his home.

He had been banished for something he wasn't guilty of and the other Zodiacs promised they would spend the rest of their existence finding the one who had dared sending their leader away from them...even if it would take forever until that promise came true" Donnie said and fell quiet, Casey and Raph looked at each other and thought about the lion.

"So now Mikey wants to find it too? Oboy...I'm not gonna live through this!" Raph sighed and got to bed, Splinter looked thoughtful but so dismissed Casey and Donnie to have a moment to him self, a lion that had been banished form his true world, adn now his youngest son wanted to find it?

This was just the beginning of the adventure.

* * *

**what do you know?! an update!**

**was it emotional enough for you ^-^ coz more will come!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**easy people i'm writing as fast as i can xD if anyone wanna work on a cover for this then go ahead ^-^**

**hey 2 chapters on the same day 8D...or am i just thinking it?  
**

* * *

"oh god!"

Leo sighed and sat down beside Raph, who chuckled. Nothing could stop their little brother now "And he's sure that the lion is still around? it might not even have survived in this world for long" Leo said.

His words sent Raph in deep thoughts, how did Leo know that? was the legend that old? "Did you hear it in the jungle? or from Splinter?" He asked, Leo felt his heart stop for two seconds, but then said "The jungle, they always told stories that sounded amazing, especially the Zodiacs"

"So you know about the lion?" "no...the version i heard was the really old one...it was almost 200 years old, it had passed down form family to family until it was written down by the elders in one of the villages. I didn't think one of my brothers would go nuts about it!" Leo said and hoped that Raph would buy it and he did, Raph shrugged and dropped the subject for now but he was still thinking about the lion.

"Leo!"

"Oh god no" Leo said closing his eyes while Raph smirked and jumped out of the way as Mikey attacked the poor turtle leader "I'll leave you two" He said and left his two brothers, Leo sighed and Mikey let go off him. He already knew what he was gonna ask "Still stuck about the Zodiacs?" "ya, and guess what! The lion was banished for something he didn't do...or that he regretted doing but he wasn't forgiven so he was sent down to the mortal world, do you know any ancient legend about it?"

"Well...There was one I heard from the jungle I was training in but I doubt that's much help, why are you so interested. in this, the lion couldn't have survive here long enough, if he was a spirit then his powers would reach it's limit and he would disappear" Leo said, Mikey didn't even budge "No! the lion is still around! I know it! He's strong, passive, a skilled leader...Shell he's like you ^-^ you're brave as a lion!"

Leo face palmed, it was to late to talk him out of it "Okay fie...just please don't drag me into it" He begged and got up, Mikey nodded and left. Leo looked up at the sky before looking at his hand, it faded away for a few seconds but soon returned to soiled form.

*I can't let them find out, not yet...but my time might be up in about 3 months...i just hope only Mikey is at this* he thought before walking back to the farm house*

* * *

**want me to stop it here? **

**Readers: don't you dare!  
**

**TE: O_O' okay... **

* * *

**~~Somewhere in New York~~  
**

"You want to find who?!

"The Zodiac lion! Is it so hard to understand?!" The scientist shouted "I can see it in front of me! Mighty and powerful! It's stronger then any other zodiac in the legend! And I am going to find it!"

The door slid open and a messenger entered "Master Cobra, the energy tracker has been completed, we are ready to test it" The man at the window smiled "Good, look out Leo the lion...I will soon have you in my power"

Cobra laughed as the plan to catch the Zodiac lion was about to begin.

Leo snapped his head up and looked out of the window, everyone around the board game stopt to see what was wrong "Leo...You okay?" Raph asked, Leo took some time to answer slowly "Just...A feeling... That something is about to happen"

Raph, Donnie and Mikey looked at each other, they trusted Leo's bad feeling... he had never been wrong about it before.

* * *

**one done ^-^ several to go, and you got the view of the bad guy and trust me...**

**he's going to do BAD things with our fav. turtle, but stay around ^-^ new chapter up tomorrow...if not 2 8D and i'll try to get it as long as i can xD you just have to live with the short ones for now  
**

**oh and i'm a leo ^-^ *makes a failed lion roar* darn it xD  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**this story can't make people go crazy already xD take a chill pill til the longer and more heartbreaking chapters comes up xD  
**

**And the question for a cover still stand if any one wanna work on it ^-^  
**

**oh and for ALL reviewers-  
**

**TMNTfan95: yes Leo is all that xD and the chapter are being uploaded as fast as i can xD  
**

**missymousemonster: sorry, no story without a bad guy xD *evil laugh*  
**

**Rose Black Dragon: thank you ^-^ you'll know why Cobra is after the lion but i think i've already spoiled that xD  
**

**NJ7009: yay for being Leo's xD and yes, he could disappear in 3 months and if you want him alive then don't kill me plz xDD  
**

**Skriy: calm down plz xD i'm writing til my hands hurts  
**

**MissGalactica: thank you ^-^ nice to know i finally made a good start and the rest might be even better  
**

******DO NOT OWN TMNT!**

* * *

The man named Cobra stood at his window and looked out at the stars, his mind was at hard work and his goal was the Zodiac lion. He had made a tracking device that would lead him to the lion disguise in this world, it would take time but it was worth it, they had time to prepare for the capture.

"Soon my little pet, you will be in my grasp. And you will give me the power of the stars!" Cobra mumbled and then laughed.

At the farm house Leo froze in his meditation and looked up in the sky, he wished he knew what the feeling meant so he returned to his meditation to find out why and if he could protect his family...

If they could be called that if they found out, but Leo wasn't really worried, they all believed that the lion had died centuries ago. So all he had to do was to wait for his baby brother to snap out of it and finally relies that the lion was gone and the Zodiacs was mare stars, sure they had feeling like humans and must have been broken when their leader was banished from their world. The lion must have been even more broken.

*But it's not so bad living in the human world...Even if you can't stop think about the past, here I'm happy so why should I go back? I could stay here until I finally die* Leo thought and looked at his hand, it's was fading again but returned soiled. *It's a good thing no one is around when it does that...I don't think the others would like it much*

* * *

"COOL!"

Raph face palmed and sighed while Donnie regretted telling Mikey that the Zodiac Lion could take any form it wanted, but in this case it could be hiding among the lions world wide and if Mikey was that Crazy, Donnie might had to scan his brother's brain. No living human or Turtle could be that crazy!

"Mikey please...Do. Not. Go. After...EVERY LION IN THE WORLD! IT CAN'T HAVE LIVED IN THIS WORLD FOR THAT LONG! IT'S DEAD!" Donnie shouted on top of his lungs, Mikey looked at him with tears in his eyes and then ran out. Raph and Donnie looked after him "Oh great! Now I made him upset!" Donnie slapped him self.

The orange clad turtle ran out to the forest but fell on his tail as he ran intro something...Or someone, "Mikey? Why are you crying?" Mikey looked up and found Leo looking down at him, his dark brown eyes filled with worry and pain to see his baby brother in such state, Mikey finally let his tears fall and felt Leo warp his arms around him.

"Shhh...It's okay, you wanna tell me about it later?" Leo whispered and kissed Mikey's forehead as the younger turtle cried in his big brother's chest. Leo hated to see his brothers in pain, they were to happy to be in pain.

"Why won't anyone believe me? I know the lion is around...it was the strongest of the Zodiacs and …" Mikey tried to speak clearly but he couldn't, Leo held him harder and waited. After a few minuets Mikey was slowly falling asleep, Leo sat against a tree being Mikey pillow. It had taken a while but the younger turtle was now calm.

* * *

"Master Cobra, we have been going through every scroll about the Zodiacs...It's seems that someone has destroyed every knowledge about the lion, we can not find it"

Cobra sighed and looked through the scrolls again, it held every detail about the Zodiacs and it didn't interest him one bit. He wanted the Lion, the most powerful Zodiac ever. His dream was to finally untie the twelve Zodiacs and granted something in return for his deed...Like being a spirit and human! He didn't know the lion had been banished from it's world, he was going to find it's power to open it's gate.

"I see...Well keep looking, it could be written among the other Zodiacs" He said and left for his office, he looked at his star map that was floating in the office. He could see every planet, cosmos and stars...Much like 3D planetarium that was inside the office when even he turned it on.

*I wonder where the scroll of the lion has gone? It must be out there somewhere...Perhaps Central America's Jungle can provide some answers* Cobra thought and prepared his privet jet, he was going to find that scroll.

* * *

Mikey lied in his bed looking through the very source of the lion when he heard a knock on his door, proving to be Leo; Mikey smiled and flew right in his arms "I thought about what you said with the Lion...want some help?"

"Nah, I found something that has EVERYTHING about the lion! April found it while on her travels, you know that she still has the archaeologist job? She found it in some ruins" Mikey said and showed his brother the scroll, the sealing had the lion symbol on it (A/N: got an idea of the cover if anyone wants to work on it or make their own ones)

Leo paled so fast that Mikey thought he had seen a ghost, but knew it was the scroll that scared him "You know something about it don't you?" Mikey asked carefully and placed a hand on Leo's shoulder, Leo took a few deep breaths. He said he knew some of it but that it wasn't important. When Leo later went to his room he almost got a heart attack.

*Oh shell! How could I forget that Zodiacs scrolls had been sent to this world?! stupid stupid! if this my punishment?! Guard the twelve Zodiac scroll from humans? My baby brothers has mine, thank god for that, but the others I don't even want to think about* Leo thought and tried to calm down.

* * *

"The Zodiac Lion?"

Leatherhead was so confused he could barely speak, Mikey nodded and had his innocent smile in his face while Donnie face palmed for the 13th time that day. He had almost giving up understanding his younger brother completely.

"What has made you going after this Michelangelo? The Lion is an old legend...I doubt it still exists" Leatherhead said "Thank you! That's what we've been telling him at the farm house and on the way home!" Donnie shouted.

The family had returned 3 days earlier and Mikey was still nuts about the lion, the only one who seemed to be on Mikey's side was Leo for the moment but Mikey had a felling that wouldn't last for long. Leo watched everything from the door opening and sighed, Mikey really wanted to unite the Zodiacs to make them be happy again...

While someone else wanted it's power.

* * *

**wow, loonngg chapter ^-^**

**if anyone wants to work on the cover then PM or send it to me on Deviant Art, where I'm known as TMNTDiena, perhaps a simple one or one that could take time...decide if you want Leo, the zodiac lion symbol or lion on it...or maybe half of leo's face is lion/turtle and the zodiac symbol is around them...  
**

**you decide which xD i'l be posting chapter five in about...7 minuets? my internet hasn't been working so i had enough time to write two more chapters xD  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**oh dear god O_O'''' you have gone crazy with this xD what have i unleashed?! *looks for symptoms in medical books* oh shell O_O''' it doesn't say anything! i've created a virus that makes people go crazy with this story...  
**

**i've found my talent ^-^  
**

**well, i got about...2 people who wants to make a cover for the story so i will have a look at it when i get it...depending on how -_-'  
**

**more chapters are coming! onward good story (where the heck have i got that from?!)  
**

* * *

"Mikey just drop it! You've been going on with this for three weeks!"**  
**

Leo stood quiet while Donnie and Raph's last nerves went heywire, he couldn't stop them but maybe make them believe in Mikey "He's right about the lion, it was banished...because it had broken a law he's so desperate tried to hold...but in the end, his fears came true" Leo said, his brothers faced him and Leo's eye held shock.

His brothers were looking at him in pure shock, like they couldn't believe what he told them "W-Wha...Do you mean..." stammered Raph and had to sit down in his shocked state.

"The lion was loyal and didn't want others to get hurt, but in the end it wasn't enough...the law that was broken pretty much destroyed him, he didn't want to leave the other Zodiacs...Not while humans were trying to get their powers, the lion faced a human that wanted the power of the bull, which held strength . But the leader of the Zodiac didn't want to see his fellow spirits go through in so he challenged the human but during the battle something went wrong...another man came and killed the human the lion was fighting, but then disappeared.

No matter what the lion said it wasn't accepted as an excuse, the only being there was the lion and the law was to not harm the outsiders and for that, the lion was banished...The other Zodiacs tried everything to prove his innocents but their leader told them to move on and forget about him, he didn't want to be apart of the sky any more but it's name and legend was still told, it was still a star sign for the humans.

Those born in the lion's sign was brave and had such powerful emptions it held friends together, their strength helped them trough their lives. The lion heard about this and kept watch over those born in the lion, if he could return to his world he could at least watch over the humans"

Mikey could n't stop his tears when Leo finished, crying in Donnie's shoulder, the said turtle was crying just as badly while Raph tried to regain his breath. the story had almost made him brake but he pulled him self together "So the lion...spent the rest of it's existence here...watching over those born in the lion?!" He asked looking at his brother, who nodded.

"You still wanna find it Mikey?"

Mikey shrugged and didn't say anything, Leo sighed and told them to get some rest. He was still up after they left, thinking about the story *it's pretty much true, but for how long can this game keep up? soon i will disappear and then I'll leave even more sadness but it can't be helped*

* * *

"...Incredible!"

Cobra sat down after finishing his tale and watched his closest men try to make the info sink in one in the shadow was not pleased "You do relies that you will get in trouble for this?" "Calm down...no one will stop me"

*Ya right, just wait til the Turtles gets after you* Stockman thought, he only hoped O'Neil had given the scroll to the turtle he had asked her to. He watched Cobra daydream and it made him sick "So what do you want the lion for?"

"It has so much power it can't even compare to a wizard! I wanna be half human half spirit!" Cobra said and got a fist that sent him flying in the wall "are you out of your mind! the lion is dead! face it already!" Stockman shouted as Cobra sat up, smiling like crazy if it was possible to reach a higher level of craziness.

"You don't understand! with it's power I can makes this world different we can live with the Zodiacs and see those we lost!" Cobra said and then picked up the tracker that had been made to find the lion "The lion can take any shape but it won't help him from me, I killed that man so long ago t get the chance to beat the lion my self and when he was banished my dream could come true!

Or should I say my 'ancestor' tried to face the lion in battle" Cobra went to his jet and soon took of *that man is crazy! I hope the lion is in peace somewhere* Stockman thought and went to his lab for some work, he didn't want to be apart of the hunt so he stayed back keeping everything in order. Then he looked through the file he had on the Turtles, some Foot ninjas had agreed to give him some updates on the turtles for him.

They seemed normal, the leader had been on his own patrols and acted normal but when they got closer they had seen his hand almost fade away...It surprised Stockman greatly but he didn't think the other turtles knew about it, then he had a thought...

If the lion was named Leo, strong, brave and a skilled leader...It matched the turtle perfectly, but it wasn't possible that he could be the lion in turtle form even if the lion could take shapes that would keep it safe. Maybe it had joined with the turtle to stay away from anyone and grew up among them, protecting them and the humans at the same time...But it couldn't be it.

* * *

"Still sad from yesterday?"

Leo watched his brothers giving mute answers and sighed, Mikey was glue in the star book again and now Donnie was looking in the map as well, so both were lost to the legend. Raph was still mute and it was the first time ever so Leo was a little worried about him, door front opened and Leo went to see who it was.

It turned out to be Angel, Casey and April "Is Mikey adn Donnie here?!" Angel asked "Kitchen" The kid was gone when he said that but he didn't mind, she was on the other had hold books about stars and Zodiacs and he had to face palm at that, April had some groceries that she and Casey had bought and then followed the blue clad turtle to the kitchen.

"Yo Raph!" Casey said but got nothing "Don't bother, those 3 have been mute since yesterday" Leo chuckled and started to pack up the groceries, Casey looked at him and waved a hand in front of Raph's face but still got nothing "Ya sure he ain't dead?" "Well, if you count walking in here counts as dead...No I don't" Leo said and sat down.

"Care to fill us in?" April asked and Leo felt his insides blow up, how the heck was he gonna do that?! He just retold the story from the other day and ut left Casey mute as Raph and Angel going through he books like crazy, April didn't react much about it.

"Okay"

(A/N:Leo act like a shocked anime figure now ^-^) "THAT'S ALL YOU GOT TO SAY?!" April laughed at Leo's face and started to make lunch while Leo tried to recover "I'll never understand girls *-_-'* " He sighed and went to the Dojo to meditate, as soon as he closed the door his whole wrist started to fade but Leo was used to it by now. He just didn't want the others to find out.

* * *

**15 reviews already?!**

**oh god! *nearly drops laptop* i need to have a brake for a day and write more so i can post up 3 a once! so you guys will be busy getting heart attacks ^-^  
**

**but i still don't know what i've unleashed xDDDDD oh and the cover might be done til about...i don't know xD but a cover is one the way and the two who has been taking on the job is:  
**

**missymousemonster  
**

**and  
**

**NJ7009  
**

**and to be a angel ^-^ i will try to put the together in one so it will be a double cover! i know how to do that ;) i've combined a TMNT and transformer picture so that's my background ^-^ takes a bit time but it'll work...less talk more work! *posts up new chapter and starts on next*  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**6 chapters in 2 days?! ****someone stop me! *Raph K.O author*  
**

**Raph: there, she will be out for a while to get some rest  
**

**Leo: was that really necessary? -_-'  
**

**Mikey: well duh! 8D she up late despite school week ^-^  
**

**Leo: SAY WHAT?! D8**

**PS: i will use the names i found on wiki if you please  
**

* * *

_"I swear I didn't do it! The shot came from behind and I was standing in front! Please!"_

_"Leo the lion, you have broken your own promise and the spirit law, you are here for banished from this world"_

*later*

_"NO! they can't do that! we know you didn't do it! Aquarius shouted._

_The other Zodiacs watched their leader slowly being destroyed but the news, he was being sent down to the human world for his actions. The lion knew he had to face it and accepted, but he knew that his fellow spirits would do anything to bring him back to the spirit world. "It's no use...I've been both banished and removed from the stars, once i'm in the world i'll just wait til i disappear from everyone's memories" Leo whispered and looked at them all.  
_

_The pain in his eye was to much for them, the Zodiac lion got up and went to face his long exile in the human world "We'll find him Leo! We'll bring you back to the stars!" Taurus roared and watched the leader go through the gate and was soon gone, "How dare that..That...Monster called human!" Cancer slamed his fist and couldn't calm down. Gemini was crying, the two small little spirits were identical except that one had black and one had orange belt.  
_

_"Who does those humans think they are!" Aquarius was so mad that there was fire around her, she was pissed. None of the Zodiacs wanted to see their strong leader being in such state._

* * *

_In the human world the Zodiac lion walked along the road, not looking at anyone who passed him. He had alot on his mind and then saw a man looking at a map "What do you have there sir?" the man looked up and found the young man standing there, looking at the map in interest "I'm trying to find something called The Zodiacs"  
_

_"The stars?"  
_

_"They are stars?"  
_

_"Yes"  
_

_the next hour went on writing down everything about each Zodiac, each with it's own seal until one remained "And then the lion!" The man said and wrote down EVERYTHING, causing the legend to be born. Leo left the man the next day and travelled through he world, until one day...Many years later, he witnessed a boy drop a jar with four turtles in it. He teleported to where the turtles now where and found that one, with grass green skin, didn't survive the impact. It was bigger then the other three so Leo used the little turtle body to stay alive._

_Until he notice he's body slowly fading, and the once he had grown up with had become his family...First his fellow spirits had to watch him disappear, now those who he called family was about to do the same...But one was trying to get all he could about the lion, the leader of the Zodiacs._

* * *

Leonardo snapped his eyes open when he felt a hand on his shoulder, a fury one...His father "Master?" Leo asked as the old rat master sat down in front of the eldest, looking at him in worry. "You have been acting very strange my son, is something wrong?" Splinter asked, Leo shoke his head and tried to come up with a good excuse...Although his father could tell he was lying but what else could he tell him? That he would die soon? That was the last thing he would ever tell his father.

Splinter sighed and watched Leo return to his meditation but then his eyes went wide, his son's left hand faded away and then became soiled but he was still afraid that something was going on with Leo. Since he hadn't said anything about it Splinter kept silent, the eldest was probably trying to keep quiet about it until he was ready to tell the others.

The blue clad turtle kept meditating and watched the flashback he had and then sighed, reopening his eyes once again and found both his hands disappearing *Maybe the 3 months just turned in to one and a half* Leo thought and got up. Raph was walking towards him when he left the Dojo "Leo...We thought about goin' up, you comin'?" Raph said and waited for Leo to think about it "Ya, I could use some air...It feels like I'm suffocating here" Leo said and walked beside Raph to the front door.

Not knowing that one of them would never see their home again for while.

* * *

**yes i know i'm evil but i had to give you something or you guys would flip...**

**and i get lots of review in just a few hours xD and the cover is being fixed, got one ready but i'm waiting for others to show what they came up with ^-^  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**if this is sloppy then sorry, i'm trying to recover from a heart attack...****2012 splinter is HUGE! THAT'S A GIANT RAT! so i'm trying to get used to that now xD i almost fell of the bed!  
**

**on with the story  
**

* * *

"AWWWWWW! The clouds are hiding the stars!"

Leo chuckled while Mikey looked sad up at the sky, he and Mikey had split up with Donnie and Raph. Normally it would eldest and youngest but since Mikey wouldn't stop talking about the lion Leo figured he could give his other two brother some rest, Mikey looked at Leo and smiled as big as he could. The blue clad turtle returned the smile before falling into deep thoughts again.

Mikey was to busy looking down at the streets to notice Leo's hand fade again and Leo almost lost his breath *Shell if Mikey had seen that he would go crazy* Leo thought and hear a shell cell ring "It must be yours Mikey, mine is still being repaired by Donnie"

"What the heck did you do this time?"

"..."

"Well?"

"I dropped it in the cereals yesterday"

"..."

Mikey shoke his head mumbling something about ' and you're calling me clumsy' and answered his shell cell "Hey Raph...No nothing...hey you never know...don't ask me ask the big boss...Dude, the big boss at home is Splinter and on top side it's Leo duh...shut up for a second then! Raph wants us to meet up at the docks, you good with that?"

Leo thought about it and then nodded "It's a yes...or a mute yes...cya then" Mikey shut the green phone and the eldest and youngest turtle took off, it turned out that they were closer so they got there first and waited for Raph and Donnie to arrive. Until they heard something brake and their weapons were suddenly in their hands as they went to see what it was.

There was a group off men walking around, some they recognised as the Foot Ninjas. But they were more interested n the man in the middle holding some kind of tracker and they heard clearly what he was saying.

"This thing better work, I've waited for t long for this, the lion's power will be mine" "But Sir, why do you want the lion anyway? what if someone else is looking for it?" "Then get rid of them!"

"Good luck with that"

Leo and Mikey jumped out of their hiding and the battle started, Cobra slipped behind some trash bins and tried to get a good look at the intruders and the sight didn't surprise him. Stockman had been wise enough to warn Cobra about the Turtles and if he saw the blue one there, he'd be wise to run but being so obsessed in finding the lion with out problems didn't heed that advise. Soon the guards were al knocked out and only Cobra remained but he was armed so Leo and Mikey didn't move just in case.

"Who are you?" Cobra ordered and Mike smirked, no one orders Leo around except Splinter "Shut your trap and explain what lion you're looking for" Leo said and avoided getting shot at.

"I'm giving the orders here, monster. Now what are you and why are you here?!" Cobra shouted and almost got hit by a Sai, looking up he found two more turtles looking like the two in front of him. Only that the red one looked more muscular then the others and the eyes looked like they could kill a whole city "Sorry we're late boss, ran in to some purple dragons" "Then you did find something tonight, we found this joker"

Cobra's eye widened when the two new comers landed on either side of the blue masked one, "Who ever you freaks are...i will destroy you once i have the lion..." He didn't get far as he got hit by double nunchakus straight in the face, Mikey was shaking in anger and he might had reached Raph level as he fighted the mad Cobra looking man.

During the battle Cobra dropped the tracker which Donnie grabbed to have a look at, how ever, when he brought it up it started to act weird. Donnie moved it carefully between Cobra and Mikey, but got nothing, he then moved to Raph but got nothing again...But it went heywire when it reached Leo "Hey! You made this to find the lion?!"

"of course I did! It's the only way to find it's hidden form! lion can..." "...Take any shape it wants! Now shut up and fight!" Mikey yelled and sent a powerful kick that sent Cobra in the wall, leaving him knocked out "Let get o...AAAHHHHH!" Leo barely finished his sentence when they all got hit by pulse guns from behind, one of the ninjas picked up the tracker and moved it between the turtles.

"What are you doing?! It's not like any of them are the lion!" Another said and shut of the second it went crazy over Leo "You sure?" The first ninja said, RAph was able to see the Foot take Leo away and heard the word he never thought he would:

"We got the lion, he was the leader turtle this whole time! Let's go"

Raph felt the tears fall like rivers when he watched his big brother bwing taken away...perhaps for good.

"No...LEO!"

* * *

**I know, why leave you hear? coz i could let you guys wait so here a short chapter, i got a cold so it's kinda messing with my head right now xD and plz don't go crazy ^-^'...**

**you've already gone crazy -_-'  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**thanks for all the reviews i've got, even the secret ones and to make things clear since many got the nerve to remind me of my f****** Dyslexia, i'm trying to spell as much as i can and if the chapters are sloppy i was starting to have the cold and now it has hit with full force so the rest will come slowly.**

**i was hoping this wasn't sad but i guess i was wrong xD oh well, this will pretty much not have Leo in it, just being mentioned by the family and friends who are upset of his kidnapping and well...Stockman of course  
**

**onward!  
**

**cover made by: Detectiv-Yellow-Turtle1 (it's says Zodiac sign but every1 makes mistakes ^-^ who deosn't?)  
**

* * *

Casey catched Splinter as the poor rat almost hit the floor in shock, the news of the eldest son being taken nearly gave him a heart attack. Raph, Donnie and Mikey sat in the sofa in tears not believing what had just happened. When Mikey and Donnie had woken up they found Raph sitting against the wall looking like he had seen a ghost, but seen their brother being taken away.

Mikey was to broken to even breath normal while Donnie couldn't think of anything beside his brother, Raph had even taken down a wall in his anger. "We have to get him!" Raph turned to all of them but was cut of "No...His body was fading earlier...He may already be gone before we find him"

"Fading?"

Everyone looked at Splinter, who revealed that Leo's body was fading completely "Now when you mention it, 5he lion was fading when it time was up right Mikey?" Donnie said and looked at Mikey "Only when the lion's power ran out he would fade...YOU MEAN LEO IS THE LION?!" "ya, when that man dropped the track i moved it fast and notice giving of readings, it didn't react on you, me or Raph but when i moved it to Leo it went crazy. So it could be that the Zodiac lion is our brother...or has been this whole time"

"So it's true? The lion can take any shape or take over a body of another being, so when did it end up in Leo?!" Raph asked as he began to put two and two together, Donnie shrugged and fell in deep thoughts "What else do you know Mikey?" "At this point I'm not sure...but that guy did mention Stockman, maybe he knows!" Mikey said and was gone before anyone could blink.

Mikey ran across several roof tops before he ran into some Foot ninjas "Care to spare some info about Stockman hiding?" Mikey asked holding his hands up, one of the foot ninjas walked towards him "He sent us to find you, this is the address and why he wants you to find him" The ninja said and handed a note to Mikey before the group took off, Mikey readied through the note and then went that way. He found the right window and knocked on it, few seconds later Stockman opened it.

"Good, I was wondering when they would find any of you...I take you know about the lion?" Stockman said and stepped aside for Mikey to jump in "Not just that, Leo told me why the lion got banished" Mikey said and crossed his arms "I'm not surprised he knew, I just got back form Cobra's 'interrogation' with your brother and the readings going heywire from the devices...I can not long hold doubts...

Your brother is the Zodiac lion"

Mikey thought someone had used a slag hammer and slammed it into his stomach, he found it hard to believe that his brother could be the lion. If he wanted to rejoin the Zodiac's...that meant his big brother would disappear forever. He couldn't live without any of his older brothers, they were a part of him and if one died he would brake like glas. "You sure?...Maybe he just wants to give us enough time to find the lion" Mikey said and tried to act like he hadn't heard what Stockman said.

But Stockman was sure "I'm telling you, the lion is your brother...But how can he be anyway? how can he be the lion?!" Stockman asked and Mikey shrugged, he didn't know that either. But they would find out someday.

* * *

**YAY! a chapter! a whole fricking day to late! i was gonna post this on sunday but no! i end up in a 24 hour coma! darn cold**

**hope you like this while i move on to the flashback to how Leo ended up as the lion...or well...the lion ended up in Leo's body,  
**

**cya *Makes another failed lion roar* darn xD  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Spelling errors: Sorry got Dyslexia.**

**Reviews: Thank you and I'm working on the next one as you read this chapter.**

**Random: Enjoy the chapter! *Another failed lion roar* Shell, XD, I DON'T OWN TMNT! and i made the lines so that you would see what was italic and what was not  
**

**Update: Oh look! Long chapter! and thanks Rose Black Dragon for helping me get the grammars right,  
**

* * *

_~~Flashback~~_

_This poor creature didn't survive the fall...And it's bigger than the others...A sibling?_

_The lion spirit watched in sadness as the three small turtles moved towards the dead one, who had grass green skin; they had just fallen from the surface and hit the ground. The glass jar shattered and left three living baby turtles and one dead, one with sea-green skin made some tiny cute noises, like it was telling its brother to get up and watch them. The lion saw a rat running towards them and started to round up the small turtles, realizing that one was dead. The rat looked sad that it couldn't help the small thing and went to place it in the running water; the remaining turtles made more noises that most likely meant 'wake up'._

_The lion smiled sadly and then thought about something he had been wondering, he could take the shape of any animal but what good would that do? He could use this small body and make sure the creatures were happy. The lion closed its eyes and soon the turtle's eyes opened. The rat noticed this and placed the little turtle among its bothers. Later, it became clear that they had mutated and soon they had grown as a family. The lion possessed the body of the eldest brother and soon he found that having a family was nice, though it was full of life and noises. The turtle had the color blue and was named Leonardo, but among his brothers he became known as Leo, like the lion's true name but it didn't care. It fell asleep inside the young turtle's heart and was almost like its soul and heart._

_The boys started training to become ninjas and had some difficulties in the past; like arguing with each other, fighting, telling each other to back off ...but they solved them in the end and forgot the past fights. The bonds the four of them shared were amazing and sometimes the lion would give some of its energy to the young warrior to help him win fights or protect his family. _

_What the lion loved the most about the brother he was keeping alive was that he cared for his younger brothers. The nightmares they suffered would disappear from their minds when the oldest brother hugged them or they heard his calm voice. Like the nightmares feared him and left without bothering again but they always went for the youngest, the one named Michelangelo. The lion was happy that the blue masked one would always take care of his youngest brother and it felt the love the eldest had for his younger brothers._

_Until the day came, when Mikey found out about the Zodiacs and the lion's exile. But now, when Cobra had got his hands on the lion's sealed form, the zodiac would soon realize that it only meant one thing..._

_The one called Leonardo...would die. The lion was the very source of the turtle's life, if the lion disappeared the eldest turtle brother would leave his family in pure sorrow. But the lion silently began to plan on how to escape and also free the turtle. _

_~~Flashback ends~~_

* * *

Leo slowly opened his eyes and found himself in a cell, and chained to the wall. Leo sighed, not really surprised. The chains were rusty and he knew that Raph had seen him being captured. So, it was only a matter of time before the red clad turtle stood in front of him, asking if he was alive, and how to crack the skull of the one behind the whole thing.

He also knew how worried his father must be, but then his body began fading again, Leo mentally slapped himself, the zodiac wouldn't have him for long as his body began disappearing *Guess the lion is about to give up*

* * *

_~~Flashback~~_

_"What's wrong?"_

_Seven years old Leo turned to see who had spoken to him but found no one but himself in the tunnel, "My little brother is gone..." "Which one?" Leo found the voice very calm and nice so he thought he could tell "His name is Raphael...He sneaks out when no one is looking but I always feel when someone in my family isn't near me so I want to find him."_

_The lion smiled inside the young boy's heart, he could feel how the young turtle's heart grew slightly at just talking about one of his brothers. Meaning he loved them more than his life "If your brother would ever be in danger, how would you protect him or them?" "I will use my own body and soul to keep them safe...One day they won't need me"_

_"That is not true, they will always need you. You may fight, but they still love you for being their big brother, Raphael doesn't hate you...He is young and will understand how much you mean to him_

_=Few years later=_

_Leo laid on the sofa in the farm house, thinking about the ambush The Shredder had got him in, and almost killed him when the voice spoke up again._

_"You are hurt."_

_"The Shredder attacked me...you were right, Raph do care but he's just to hard shelled to admit." Leo said and smiled at the thought, he had been wrong about Raph and now he felt happy that he was still breathing._

_"He battles the emotions even now, he is crying in his room this very moment."_

_"What?!"_

_"He is happy that you woke up and are now aware of how much you mean to him, he makes promises like he won't let any of your enemies near you again...or anyone that poses a threat to you. You are his eldest brother and he has grown used to having you around him, making sure that he is fine and he doesn't want to lose that. You understand him better than any one does. Am I correct?"_

_"Well...when we were younger, we were best friends but when we grew older... we slowly grew apart from each other, he became more angry and I had more things in the family to take care of...I guess I abandon him." Leo thought sadly in his mind, he couldn't risk talking out loud. He still wanted Raph to be his best friend but no matter what he did it made things worse._

_"Now he understands, you just need to talk to him like you did when you were both younger."_

_"Better try it..."_

_=Few weeks after Mikey find the Lion's legend=_

_"You're disappearing?" Leo thought while running on patrol._

_"I am afraid so...my powers are fading and if I disappear...you will die as well. I am the reason you are still here, you died the day your father found you and your brothers, because of me entering you heart, I saved you from the death's claws. I became what you call 'spirit' and you are pretty much my seal...it is complicated." The lion said sadly._

_"Well, I got all night so tell me about it all, and why you chose me in the first place?"_

* * *

"Hello, Lion sealer."

Leo snapped his head up at the sound of the voice; the man had the eyes of a cobra but the looks of a human. This wasn't going to be pretty, close to the door he found an old 'friend'. "I was starting to wonder where you had gone Stockman. Have you found a new maniac to work for?" Leo said and caused Stockman to jump five feet.

Cobra turned to the dark man. "You know this beast?" Stockman face palmed, this man was truly an idiot, even Michelangelo was smart then him. "Yeah, he and his brothers more or less blew up my lab, and screwed up many of The Shredder's plans and he has been a real pain in many operations with Bishop...and they refuse to be destroyed!"

Leo smirked "Geez, all that? Guess I lost count on all the mess I let my brothers cause, and I was involved in a like...five of them." Cobra turned to the turtle and Leo could see the spark that said 'is that right'. "Shell, I already hate this guy...And Raph will rip him to shreds for taking me."

Cobra smiled. "Oh, but you won't see them...not for a long time." And with that Leo's body exploded in pain as his chains were electrified. Cobra laughed as Leo could no longer hold back his pain full screams, Stockman left the room and got some Foot ninjas to find Mikey.

"Wonder if they'll get him before he's dead" He thought.

* * *

**Finally!**

**Four days late, but long chapter...please don't kill me ^-^' *run the shell away***


	10. Chapter 10

**i'm alive!**

**got no excuses besides being lazy...but now we will see what Raph does ^-^ find a bomb shelter people and sorry for the language**

* * *

"HE'S BEING FUCKING WHAT?!"**  
**

"MOVE IT OR LOSE IT! LEO CAN'T STAND THAT MUCH ELECTRIC TORTURE!"

Mikey watched as Raph and Donnie lost their minds, the youngest had returned after he got the info of Stockman that their brother was being tortured this very moment and wasn't going to stand it much longer. They had got the address for the hideout and where Leo was being kept, but it was to far from the city for them to get to Leo in time. But they could on the other hand load the Battle Shell with what they might need and even packed extra weapons if they had to, Donnie even managed to toss a few bombs together in record time and they got loaded in too.

Stockman had offered to hack the security systems and order the guards were to stay away from them...except Cobra's closest men who was going to stop anyone who got near the crazy scientist. In a few hours the truck was ready and Raph literally floored the gas pedal and caused his two younger brothers to almost disappear in their seats, Mikey somehow managed to escape that while Donnie hit the wall...He had forgot the seat belt which Mikey wisely had put on him self, Raph didn't seem to notice it as he drove out of the city.

"Hey Raph...I know you want to get Leo but how about slowing down?! True, Leo won't give up that easily and Cobra might try different things to get info" Donnie said and finally got in his seat again and put on the belt this time "That why I'm going to shove my sai in that guy's throat and ass!" Came the replay which sent daggers down Mikey's and Donnie's spines...Raphael was beyond pissed, they almost felt bad for the guy once Raph got his hands on him.

The more Raph thought about Leo the more he wanted to kill Cobra, sure Leo could stand anything but Cobra was crazy! He wanted the lion badly and since Leo was...they didn't know what he was any more...Only that he was their brother and they loved him, Raph tried to keep his tears at bay but since Mikey and Donnie was sitting in the back he could let them fall slowly.

He missed Leo so much and he had just been gone to 24 hours, but it was enough for Raph to almost lose it. If something happened to Leo he would never forgive him self "How far is it Donnie?" He managed to keep his voice normal to ask that, Donnie check the monitor and almost had a heart attack.

"We won't get there until...oh god..."

Raph felt his heart stop "W-What? Donnie what's..." Mikey asked and knew that Raph would probably get a heart infarct of the news, which resulted the truck to crash "We won't get there until 3 weeks...Leo could be dead by then!" Mikey's breath left him and Raph hit the brakes and finally lost the battle to keep his tears, the road was empty so they had time to let out the pain. 3 weeks... They wouldn't see Leo in 3 weeks if they didn't hurry. Donnie had packed enough food and they took turns in sleeping and driving, mostly Raph drove and left Donnie monitoring and Mikey would sleep or do something.

All the way, their minds were on Leo...They hoped they would get there in time.

* * *

Leo breathed out when the door was locked and the foot steps slowly disappeared, he had gone though another torture to reveal the lion but it hadn't worked...Resulting him being still hanging in the chains and the cuts were still bleeding, before they left they had electrified the chains again and told him that they would increase the power each time they came, giving him two days of rest but no allowing him any food but they did give him water.

The turtle wondered if there would be anything left of Cobra once Raph got his blood thirst hands on him, Leo actually shuddered at the thought since he wasn't sure if he would want to think that. Raph could do anything with him and Leo wasn't sure which was the worst, broken bones or beated to a bloody pile? Leo hoped it was neither since he couldn't stand it, sure he would do the same if one of his little brothers were in the same situations but at Leo would just beat him and leave a warning which some were wisely following, while others just asked for a rematch.

Raph would let anyone get a second chance at this point, Leo smiled sadly. He knew that they all loved him but sometimes he knew he was just driving them crazy, he went on their nerves and sometimes ended up arguing with him...But Leo loved them even if they hated him, the sword welder felt his eyes shut close and his breathing became slower and he thought he heard the door open.

_"Damn it! His heart is stopping!"_

_"Get him down"  
_

_"Stand back! Clear!"  
_

Leonardo's body yanked by the force of the power to get his heart going but he wasn't moving, both he and the lion was slowly giving up. Cobra stood by the door and felt like he was going to explode "GET HIS HEART GOING! IF HE DIES THE LION'S SECRET DIES WITH HIM! WE CAN NOT LET HIM LEAVE THIS PLACE!" Cobra roared and a few minuets later the medics had managed to bring the turtle back, Leo was breathing but he kept hi eyes shut...The lack off food was finally taking it's tool.

_"Sir, the turtle is weak...If he doesn't get food soon his body would slowly feed it self and he would get so weak we can't get him back"_

_"Do you think I care! If he tells me sooner the faster I can kill him!"  
_

_*Guys...Please hurry* _Leo thought as he drifted into unconsciousness, his body was slowly giving up.

* * *

**yay! an update and here come the bazookas, missile launchers, land mines ect. -_-'**** but if you let me live i'll see if i can keep Leo alive til Raph blows the place up by just losing control xD**

**and i got this done kinda late during school day so if you excuse me, i'll be going to bed ^-^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Nice to know that some of you will let me live and yes, the guys won't see Leo for 3 weeks and Raph is slowly losing his mind...**

**pieces of advice people: don't trash your room coz of Cobra electrifying Leo til his heart stops...that's was just the first torture...more will come xD...if i'm alive to write it that is O_O' DO NOT OWN TMNT  
**

* * *

Leo slowly opened his eyes and wanted so badly to see one of his little brothers standing above him with a bright smirk on the face and tell him that he over slept, he would give anything to hear his brothers...Heck he would do anything to argue with Raph and forget that he was trapped here by some maniac who wanted a stupid lion.**  
**

He wondered how he could still be here and then thought about something *Wonder if he's still around?*

_**Indeed my friend, I am the source of your life after all...Even if you were close to give up when your heart stopt**_

_"What does it matter? He won't stop until i'm dead and you're free"  
_

_**That's the thing...Since I'm disappearing, he won't get me and since I'm the thing that keeps you alive...you will die as well**  
_

_"Hey, there has been something I wanted to ask you...when I die...Will my body remain here or will it disappear as well?" _Leo asked, he had been wondering about it for a while. If he did disappear then he wanted to know if something of him would remain behind for his brothers to return to their father...Not that Leo liked the idea of leaving his family in pain and grief for the next 2 years, but he couldn't survive the death forever...He had to go someday._  
_

_**In that case, it would be your mask and sword sheaths. Your swords were taken when you entered this place**_

* * *

Donnie turned in his seat and found Mikey hiding his face in his fore arms that was crossed over his knees, The purple clad turtle knew that pose very well...Mikey always looked like that when he was lost ad scared. They all were and they couldn't stop thinking of all the horrible things Leo was going through right now...If he was still alive at this point.

"Raph...you think Leo will...Make it?" Donnie asked and turned to Raph, who was driving again. At that question Raph gripped the steering wheel so tight his knuckles almost turned white "Donnie...It's Leo, he can take any crap thrown at him no matter what it is. He's no the guy who gives up so easily" Raph answered and fell silent while thinking of Leo, the faster he got his big brother back the better he didn't suffered nightmares for the next months.

"Mikey wake up, it's just a nightmare!" Raph sigh and listened to Donnie's attempts to wake the younger turtle, who was clearly stuck in a nightmare. It took some minuets before Mikey woke up and slowly understood where he was "Are we near Leo yet?!"

Raph felt his heart brake and this time his voice broke "N-No...We're not there...Yet" Mikey sniffed like he was going to cry but Donnie hugged him he wouldn't feel to lonely, they all wanted their big brother "What are we going to do...If we're to late?" Donnie wished that Mikey didn't ask that but he had to answer, he was about to when Raph cut him off...sounding like he was choking "If..we are...you get Leo and I'll kill the bad guy.

"Casey letted us bury him at the farm house if that would happen, he said that he was going to do the same with us we our time is up...Not that it would help since some of our enemies are completely insane!" Before he could say anything else the monitors went crazy, they were nearing the place Leo was said to be in! The brothers cheered and Raph floored the gas pedal and slamed through the gates to the building, the guards started firing almost instantly but Raph didn't care. They were near their brother, they would finally get him! Mikey and Donnie ran into the building and counted the cells.

Stockman had informed that Leo was being held at the 2nd floor, cell 56. Mikey was almost crying...He would finally see his big brother, they didn't care about the guards and just knocked them out, Donnie grabbed the key-card and ran after Mikey "Found it!" Donnie used the card but as soon as the door opened...They paled, Raph caught up with them but didn't see their faces and just ran in...To busy being overjoyed of have found their brother...But stopt as soon as he saw the sight in front of him.

There...At the wall hung four bloody chains that would hold both arms and legs, the wall and floor was covered in blood and Raph feel to his knees felling his heart finally shatter...they were to late... Mikey moved forward and picked up something from the floor, Donnie was beside Raph making sure he didn't have a panic attack when Mikey made a crying sound. The youngest of them held a mask which was red...but a small part was blue.

"N-No..." Raph broke down and lost all the courage he had and cried, Donnie took the mask and tried not to brake in tears him self "We...We were to late..." Mikey didn't get any far as more guards entered the cell but was quickly killed and one remained struggling in Raph's death grip "Where is our brother?" The poor man was scared shitless by the red banded turtle, he could have sworn those ember eyes was on fire and that he would glare hole in him.

"I don't know...They talked something about a transport to somewhere...maybe your brother's corpse is there...something about dissection..." the man wined and then realized that he had just given the wrong answer...But he didn't face the wrath since he was only tossed across the room and fled, Raph fell to his knees and letted his tears fall. "So we came here for nothing?!" Donnie roared and slamed his fist in the metal wall, leaving a huge dent which made Mikey drop his jaw. Donnie walked over to his remaining elder brother and looked over him and let his little brother in his shock, Mikey needed that so he had something else to think about.

"If I know Leo as well as you do...He would still be fighting right about now" Donnie said and helped Raph up, they got what ever info the facility could given and then left. Once in the Battle Shell Mikey promised that he would strangle the info out of Stockman when they got back, he was going to find his brother and the lion...Which he now was sure it was still alive...

Inside his brother's warm, caring heart.

* * *

**What do you know?! an update!**

**School is a pain, i'm tired, feeling sick and i can't wait for the weekend, then it's only one week left and YAY i get school brake xD! but next week i will be dirty ^-^ since my school line is about cars i'm trashing one and is covered with oil and stuff, so the next chapter might a little late if you allow that...**

**or if you want a very short chapter on where the shell Leo is xDDD  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**thanks for the reviews and don't worry! Leo is not dead...**

**yet ;) this chapter will be about where Leo was taken and it's about 4 days before Raph, Donnie and Mikey gets there, **

**happy? good! then stop wasting time on the note and read the chapter xD didn't spend 3 night hours for nothing (so excuse the misspellings, i type fast)  
**

* * *

Leo opened his eyes and found him self tied up on a table with wheels, like the one Bishop had tied up he and his brothers during the Triceraton invasion...God that felt like years ago and so much had happened since then...He missed those crazy space fights with his brothers, hearing the cheers in the back of hitting a target and race on who was the fastest. But those were distant memories now and the present was the problem now, where were they taking him? Why did they move stuff at all? Where they moving somewhere far away?!

"Is the turtle awake?!" "No Sir...And he won't be for a while"

Cobra was shaking on the spot and looked like he was going to attack like a cobra...Speaking of the snake! The man's favourite pet came slowly towards them, everyone around stood stock still and waited for the snake to reach his master, Cobra smiled at his pet and stroke it "See that he wakes up, I need the lion's power! the Anniversary for it's banishment is drawing closer and the lion will be mine by then!"

_"Don't bother...the lion is dying"_

The second that was said Leo's body faded completely and became transparent before he became soiled again, Cobra stood in shock and looked at the turtle to see if it was a trick...But soon realized that it wasn't. "So you think I would risk the seal to disappear? taking the lion with him?!"

Leo rolled his tired eyes and growled "You are such an incompetent, brain dead walking moron! the lion is the reason I'm breath and if I die he dies, but right now it's seems to be both and if my brothers finds I died in your hands there won't be anything left of you to salvage in a urn!" Leo knew that he had pushed a delicate bottom but not as delicate as his little brother's. Cobra walked away and left Leo losing consciousness again while he was wheeled into one of the trucks and four guards and two medics entered after the one wheeling the turtle.

"Sir, everything is ready! We'll leave at you command"

"Then why asking you idiot?! GO!" Cobra roared and entered his privet car, and the long line of trucks left the deserted facility of Area 51 that had once been Bishop's old hideout. The medics that were stationed in the last truck with Leo checked his pulses every fifth minuets to make sure he was still alive and everyone was amazed of his body fading every now and then.

"Will is body still be here when we reach the western shores of Canada? The new base is like fifteen minuets from the main land" The wheeler asked the guard beside him, who shrugged.

"I doubt it, the base on that island won't be needed since turtles don't stand cold for long...We might be heading to the one in the northern forest instead, it's hidden underground so no radio wave or anything can find us. If the turtle has a tracker it's be locked by the rocks...Think they were made of the salt kind"

"Then why waste the fuel on the boat?! Let's just head to the underground base!"

The other guards agreed and then called Cobra over the radio...With half deaf result. "_WHO IDEA WAS IT TO COME UP WITH THAT?! WE ARE GOING TO THE ISLAND AND I WILL TOSS YOU INCOMPETENT IDIOTS IN THE ICE WATER AND SHOT YOU!"_

_"some boss he is...killing his own men for his own madness idea's" _Leo opened his eyes slowly and glared at the humans, they could have gotten better jobs instead of this moron. But they had probably been hired for money without knowing that their payment would be death and not some stupid millions.

"_He's using you all...with that threat it sure sound like that will be you end payment...and you're still risking your lives on a spirit who is slowly disappearing, what use do you have of it then?"_

Just then the truck stopt and Cobra ripped the back door open, Leo was ready as the gun was lifted and Leo's eyes went wide...It was the same kind of drug guns Bishop had been using "I'm glad you recognise this because we just left Area 51...And there is no way you will survive Canada's icy shores when we reach there...Turtles can't survive in that cold temperature right? Give up the lion or I will slowly rip it out of you by force!"

_"Here's a good advice: go and shock your brain and start wake up slime face!"_

Leo knew he was done for but he passed out again before Cobra could do anything to him "Make sure that hideous monster doesn't die, I will ask him to cut that turtle open to get the lion" Cobra ordered and the guards looked at each other in fear, by 'Him' it meant the guy who's facility they had just left...And he was the turtles enemy, if the other three knew about it it wouldn't just be Cobra who would die...

It would be them too.

* * *

_**There are two way of escaping: If I disappear and you die...Or wait until your brothers comes here**_

_"Let's hope it's option two or Raph would find a way to bring me back to life, hug me then kill me him self! I know how their minds works" _Leo sat in lotus pose and meditated and at the same time talked with the lion spirit in his heart, the lion was trying to help him connect with his father and so far nothing had happened. Leo figured that Splinter was to worried to meditate.

_**Your father will hear you, if you keep trying**_

Leo tried for a few minuets before he finally heard his father's voice.

=Astral Plane=

_"Leonardo!"_

_Leo opened his eyes to find his beloved father in front of him, Splinter's eyes were flooded with tears as they hugged. Leo smiled and buried his face in his father's shoulder to ensure his father that he had missed him just as much.  
_

_"Your brothers are travelling across New York to find you..."  
_

_"I'm not in New York any more...They are taking e to the Coldest part of Canada, Near the North pole circle... He knows we can't stand the cold for to long" Leo said and looked into his father's shocked eyes "please, you have to tell the guys! I can't hold on much longer " Leo closed his eyes and focused on showing his current state since the Astral plane didn't show the physical body injuries but this time Leo made it possible.  
_

_Splinter gasped as he saw the wounds and how his son looked right now, he was almost skin and bone, his muscles were almost nothing and his eyes were still strong...But he was still fading both in body and spirit. Splinter letted more tears fall. _

_"My...Son..."_

* * *

__**If this isn't long enough i might spend several hours to do it long xD  
**

**but here's the chapter! plz don't kill me!  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**i'm laugh/crying of the reviews xD and the best was Splits! (thank for that review missymousemonster!) **

**i nearly fell of the bed xD never mind that you all want to know of the father/son talk...and brother talk in astral plane ;) i'm not that evil  
**

* * *

BANG!

Stockman flew three feet away from a very angry turtle, Mikey took out his nunchakus and was about to smack Stockman with them when Raph grabbed his wrist "We need him conscious not half dead if we are to find Leo" He said and letted go of Mikey's arm while Donnie stood a bit away, as far from his little brother's wrath as he could get.

"Hey guys? how about not to kill the only guy who can lead us to Leo?" Donnie said and tried to calm the two maniacs down, Mikey huffed and dropped Stockman "Fine...Where is our big brother?!" Mikey asked, Stockman gulped, he knew that he was going to regret telling them.

"Either at Area 51 or the frozen shores of Canada, right at the pole circle"

BAM!

"RAPH! WE NEEDED HIM CONSCIOUS! NOT OUT COLD FOR THE NEXT YEAR!" Donnie roared and slapped his forehead, he just couldn't understand his brother at all sometimes and that time was now. Mikey sat down and covered his face, he felt like he was going to brake.

Area 51 or Canada's frozen shores...Leo could be in any of them! Unless some of their friend were willing to help.

* * *

"SAY WHAT?!"

April's rage face sent chill in everyone's spines and it even scared Raph to death, she could be scary when she wanted and the look in her eye could even kill Cobra if she got close enough. "Please...We need you help...Leo could at either Area 51 or the near the north polar circle by now...and we can't stand that cold for to long!" Donnie pleaded as he tried to get any info they got from Stockman.

1 week and 5 days since Leo had been taken...They were all going crazy and they didn't want to think about the torture Leo was going through right now. Mikey suddenly got up and stumbled to his room since he couldn't take the stress any more and had to get some sleep while he could.

Once in there Mikey copied Leo lotus pose and tried to meditate, if it worked for his big brother then why wouldn't it do on him? Mikey took deep breaths and focused on Leo, he was almost sure his brother could use telepathic one of these days. Like Mikey didn't see his brother as a super hero already.

* Leo? It's Mikey! Can you hear me?*

_Mikey? how were you..._

Mikey almost cried of joy! Leo heard him!

**=Astral Plane=**

_"LEO!_

_Mikey ran towards the spirit version of Leo and hugged him, Leo looked like him self but knew this was just in the Astral Plane...His brother must be looking different now. "You okay?" Mikey asked and looked up at his brother. Leo smiled and hugged his little brother "Ya, now that I got to see both you and Master Splinter" "What do you look like now?"  
_

_Leo didn't answer that since he knew it would just make his brothers more crazy then they might have gone already just by looking for him "Don't worry about that now okay? But...How were you able to focus? You were never interested in these kind of stuff" Leo said and looked down at Mikey, whom beamed like a Christmas tree "I can if I want to!" The younger turtle laughed, Leo smiled and chuckled. He never thought Mikey could be that full of surprises.  
_

_"Please Leo...Try to hold on longer...We're trying to get to Area 51 and the other place..." Mikey sniffed and felt Leo pull his shoulders to brake the hug, Leo looked grim "I'm already being transported to some kind of island near Canada, according to the guards...It's near the North pole circle. I don't think I can hold on much longer"  
_

_"You will!" Mikey yelled and suddenly everything around them glowed, when he opened his eyes again he found him self in spirit form standing in a cell *okay? scary*  
_

_"Get...out of here"  
_

_The voice sounded weak and Mikey was kind of scared that it sounded so weak aand defeated. But he was more confused of he it could be, first he been talking with Leo in Astral plane and now he ended up here...Was it some kind of spirit technic that Splinter hadn't been telling the yet? Or did he actually listen to the lessons and did it with out noticing it him self...Either way he was surprised, but if it was on him self he wasn't sure.  
_

_Mikey slowly turned around and almost had his heart blowing up. There on the wall was the pychical form of his brother...But he loooked terrible, he was so thin it would make Donnie go completely insane! He had cuts alover his body and had some burn marks on his skin. the door opened but since Meiky was in spirit form he was safe.  
_

_"Hello Lion sealer"  
_

_Mikey's jaw hit the ground, he couldn't believe that Leo was the lion seal after all "Shall we continue?" "Shut your trap and... Find a rock to hide under...My brothers found oyt about your plan, I'm surprised Raph hasn't turned into his killer side yet" Leo gasped, he was close to faint again, Cobra just laughed "Say what you want...Those brainless fool can't save you! MAX POWER NOW!"  
_

_"But Sir! That could stop his heart again! it has stop 3 times already! a 4th time could kill him for good!"  
_

_Mikey felt his hart brake even more "No...this can't be the present...This can't be happening right now!" He sniffed and fell to his knees, Mikey shut his eyes and tried to ignore his brothers screams when the chains was electrified once again.  
_

* * *

"Mikey wake up!" Raph shaked his brother again before Mikey shot up like a spring board, gasping like he had been running around the globe.

"Bout time...Come we're heading to Area 51"

"Leo isn't there..." Mikey whispered and hugged his blanket, Raph turned around in shock and tried to repeat what Mikey said "He's being tortured right now! He's so thin he's looking like a skeleton and they are electrifying his chains with max power! He can't take much more and his all the way near the pole circle!" Mikey finally broke down while Raph lost his balance of the news, Leo was close to death and they had been wasting their time...Raph letted his tears slip as well.

They ad failed Leo, but it didn't stop them from retrieving his body back to their father...Even if it would brake the family.

* * *

**If this chapter isn't long I don't know what to do, spend a whole month making it long?!**

**anyway plz don't kill me!  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**i'm still alive and god last time i checked the reviews they were 55, now they are fricking 61! holy god how man people likes this?! *checks faves, get's a heart attack*  
**

**13 favs and 15 followers?! i'm either dying of that or the reviews xD oh well, i think i can make this longer then 24 chapters...but i'm still thinking on it xD (maybe i hit past 63 reviews? nah...doubtful) **

**and sorry for the...um...'Raph language' ^-^' he's lost it...like always :P  
**

* * *

Raph locked him self in his room and refused to come up, Donnie was still looking for the island that Leo had been taken too and Mikey was pretty much a zombie! No one could get a word out of him and it scared their friends to death, they had never seen any of them like this before and it scared the hell out of April and Casey, whom had been their oldest friends.

Splinter hadn't said much and kept meditating on the situation while everyone was waiting for the good news from Donnie, even though the door was closed to the lab they were able to hear things getting tossed in the walls with all the might Donnie possessed and almost destroyed his own lab. Mikey hadn't talked at all since his spiritual talk with Leo and the vision of his torture, even if Leo could hold on there was no telling that he could do it forever.

"Donnie! You better have found that place already or I'm gonna go crazy!" Raph shouted outside the lab door, he had finally got hi self out of the room since he couldn't stand it any more, the door flew open and revealed a just as furious Donatello. Both brothers had the same angry face "I'm trying you fucking hothead!" That caused Mikey to snap out of his zombie state and looked over his brothers "Did you just snap on front of Splinter?" He asked and could see how Donnie froze, like he hadn't realized everyone else was there.

The elder rat didn't react at all of the outburst from the usually calm turtle and that surprised the turtles, Raph looked at him in shock while Donnie blinked several times, Mikey just looked like a goldfish with it's mouth open "This is a surprise...Did you guys switch bodies when we weren't looking?" Casey ask, Raph was close to hit the dark haired man but held back cause he knew April would do the honours of that as Leo would say.

Suddenly Splinter sighed and made his son's freeze on the spot since they thought he knew about the outburst but wanted to give them a heart attack "I've been trying to reach Leonardo but I can not sense him, it seems that he is either to far away or his is blocking me to not sense his pain" The ninja master said and got up, every one either cursed or hit something...Raph cursed and left a giant crack in the wall before he walked to the garage, followed by his brothers.

"Where are you going?!" "What the shell does it look like?! GET LEO BACK OF COURSE! IF THAT BASTARD HAS HIM ANY LONGER I'M GONNA KILL HIM IN FRONT OF YOU ALL!" RAPHAEL YOU WILL NOT DO SUCH THING!"

"THEN LET DO IT ALONE! I'M GETTING LEO BACK AND THAT'S THE LAST YOU HEAR OF ME! THAT FUCKER IS GOING DOWN!

Donnie and Mikey jumped into the helicopter with Raph and left before anyone could stop them, sure Raph's idea was crazy but what choice did they have? Leo was running out of time.

* * *

*****Speaking of Leo*****

Leo woke up and found him self in another cell, this time he wasn't hanging on the wall but was laying on a Japanese looking mat. He wasn't sure why but he didn't complain one bit, he was just glad he didn't had to be stuck there on the wall all day and noticed that he was covered in white bandages on. The blue masked turtle looked over the room and hoped that he was in Donnie's lab with the purple masked turtle standing beside the bed with tears in his eyes but found that he was alone.

He closed his eyes and letted some tears slowly fall as he thought about his younger brothers, his heart ached just by thinking of them...He loved them to much that it was killing him "Guys...Please hurry" He whispered and finally broke down in heart wrecking pain, the tears wouldn't stop as Leo watched his life flash in his mind. The good and the bad times, the happy and sad ones and even his pointless arguments with Raph. He missed his family...but he could be free until Cobra got what he wanted.

_**I believe your brothers are on their way, but we might be gone before they get here**_

_"That maniac saw my body fade before we got here, he might understand now that he can't get what he wants"  
_

Even if it gave little comfort that Cobra would fail his plan, it made Leo feel better to know that his brothers were not giving up on getting him back. "So you are awake?" Cobra entered the room and after him came a man that made the blood turn into ice: EPF Agent John Bishop.

"What?! You told you had something that would interest me! Not that you caught the leader turtle! Are you insane!" "Funny, that's what Stockman told me...Oh well, this one is nothing to fear" Cobra laughed and Leo was dumb enough to attack him but felt his whole body explode in pain, Cobra showed him the remote "Don't bother, you got a chip in you right arm and left leg that will give me the chance to electrify you when ever it's needed, and I want you Bishop to place one in his head..."

"ARE YOU MAD?! IF RAPHAEL FOUND OUT WE ARE AS GOOD AS DEAD! HE WOULD TURN US INTO MINCEMEAT" Bishop roared that made both Leo and the guards to jump, Cobra sighed and turned to him "Do as I want and you might survive this deal, I want the Zodiac lion in my hand!" "THE ZODIAC LION?! WHERE IS A BAZOOKA WHEN YOU NEED ONE?!" Bishop face-palmed and muttered something about Raph and dead. Leo gasped as he tried to move but failed, Cobra laughed.

"Don't bother monster, just give me the lion and I'll put you out of your pain...Or i'll just kill you and the lion will have nowhere to hide" Cobra said and revealed a sword Leo sworn he would not lay an eye on again: The Sword of Tengu. Cobra charged the sword and laughed but was suddenly knocked into the wall by Bishop.

"Why?..." Leo whispered since he could do much, Bishop fixed his tie and walked towards the turtle "Even if we are enemies, I wish to stay away from your brother's wrath" He said and looked down on him "You can do another thing...Lead my brothers here" Leo whispered before he passed out, Bishop stepped aside as two medics examined the turtle and went to carry out the favour.

"Sir...Are we going to lead them here? We won't make it in time fore the ceremony!" A guard asked, whom knew that Cobra would be crazy at Bishop for hitting him straight in the face. " Do it, I don't care what that psycho does with me"

* * *

Back in the cell, Leo was having enough energy to reach Mikey in astral plane...And got quite a shock

**=Astral Plane= **

_Leo opened his eyes and felt his eyes tear up, sitting around him was his whole family and Mikey had the biggest grin on his face "Heya big brother!" Raph and Donnie opened their eyes and nearly suffered a heart attack, Leo was showing them his condition and he was lying in his back even in the astral plane...Causing Donnie to flip._

_"Leo!" Donnie ran over to his big brother and looked over him, the injuries wasn't covered so he could see how badly hurt his brother was "you better not have told him anything" Raph growled and Leo chuckled "He hasn't gotten a word out of me...Well, except for a few insults" Leo whispered and smiled sheepishly at his father, who smiled.  
_

_"Told ya he's stubborn!" Raph grinned bigger then Mikey "Like some one else I raised" Splinter joked and chuckled as he watched Raph's face turn as red as his mask, he never thought his son's emerald green skin could turn red at all. Leo smiled and closed his eyes like he was resting his eyes while his family watched him in worry "Please Leo...try to hold on a little longer...We'll be there soon!" Donnie sniffed and felt a hand on his head, Leo smiled at his and patted his little brothers head to calm him down a little.  
_

_"I'll try" He said before he sadly faded from the astral plane and back to the real_ world.

* * *

**=Leo's cell=**

Leo woke up with his heart a little less painful and his eyes held tears of happiness, his family was still looking and they were going to find him. He knew he had to stay strong for them and he was sure even the lion felt it since it shared half of his heart._  
_

There was no way he would let Cobra win, he just had to imagine the whole thing as if it was Shredder instead of that maniac. He felt a little better when he thought like that, he couldn't wait until he finally was with his family and safe home.

* * *

**1,763 words xD plz tell me this is long enough for you guys xD i spent the whole Friday after school trying to make it long and heart braking as possible and aren't I a angel? I letted Leo's whole family talk to him ^-^**

**i'm going to write the next one, thanks for reading and if someone wants to make a comic of this on DeviantArt the go ahead ^-^ you are allowed to use this story...maybe it'll be better there then here xD  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**holy shit! the reviews are so many i've lost count and they got more while i wrote the chapter so i couldn't write how many they are! you make me cry xD**

**thank you for making my doubtful thought shatter and i will try to make long chapter again and plz don't kill me!...all though i will have all of you chase me around the globe 8s *scared*  
**

**never mind that! onward! DO NOT OW TMNT!  
**

* * *

"YOU WANT TO WHAT!"

Raph almost lost his breath at the roar he just let out at Mikey, whom was shacking like a maracas while Donnie tried to snap out of his heart attack. Mikey stood and then crossed his arms over his chest "Well it's the only way to know about it even if I might feel the pain Leo is put through, Splinter taught us that remember?!" He said, earning confused glares from his two older brothers.

"That's what we should tell you, are you really listening to that crap even his Leo is the spirit expert?" "Well he's not here so someone had to take that part right?" "Touché, but still! why do you want to do that!" Raph got up and looked down on Mikey and tried to see if Mikey was just toying with him but nearly fell back when he saw that Mikey was serious.

"Leo won't feel much of the pain if we take some of the beating right? and If he knows that we're there then he might keep fighting!" Mikey said and waited to see if they understood him "Hate to say it but Mikey is right " Donnie pointed "Not you too!" Raph face palmed and tried to understand what had gone into his younger brothers 'now' crazy minds, sure he didn't want Leo to feel the pain that maniac put him in. But would Mikey's idea work?

"Fine we'll try, I just hope it'll work" Raph sighed in defeat after taking a few moments to think about the whole idea, Mikey grinned and Donnie smiled in relief since they thought Raph was gonna reject the whole thing but he was the eldest now so he was probably thinking about them. Just like Leo did when he was with them.

Mikey sat in lotus pose and tried to get to Leo and sat like that for a good while, Raph and Donnie could see the sweat cover Mikey's forehead after 20 minuets and knew that he was tying hard and then looked like he was in pain before snapping out of it "He can't hear me...That bastard is torturing him again!" Mikey growled, Donnie whacked his forehead in the control panel and Raph felt like he was going to hit something but held back since he was now flying the helicopter again.

"Once I find a safe place to land we'll try together, get some sleep so have strength later" Raph said and Mikey obeyed and was soon in deep sleep, Donnie sat with his face hiding in his hands, remembering something from their days as kids "We'll get him back Donnie, Leo isn't the guy who gives up so easily...He never does" Raph assured and hoped it would calm the most stressed turtle down.

"Ya...I just can't get his...The way he looked in astral plane...It's a nightmare! He looked so weak and those injuries...It's stuck in my mind! This all started with the lion! When did it take over Leo?!" Donnie said and asked the biggest question that had no answer to it, "I don't think I can take much more of this! I just want our brother back!" Donnie yelled and the sound of his voice meant his heart had finally broke.

Raph landed the helicopter just a few meters form the base that held Leo captive and caught both his brothers in a rib-crushing hug and letted them cry, both Donnie and Mikey had finally reached their limits and that was the hardest thing Raph had to watch. But he couldn't deny that he felt the same way they did, he wasn't as strong as Leo was but he could at least take the chance in being a big brother...After all the things he had done in the past that hurted them, he could at least try being there for Mikey and Donnie as a big brother and not a hothead whom rushed into every battle.

"We'll get him, we're almost there...Just try to calm down and let's try reach Leo, and tell him that we're right here...That we'll blow the place up and get him out" Raph said and felt how both the younger turtles were staring to calm down and then they all sat in lotus pose and focused as much as they could on Leo...Not knowing that they would see their worst nightmare.

* * *

**=Astral Plane- Raph, Donnie and Mikey=**

_Raph opened his eyes and found him self in spirit form inside the base with Donnie and Mikey. _

_"Creepy" He said and got a smiled from Donnie and knew that he was just as freaked out as he was, Mikey had already done it a few times so hewas used to the creepy thing "If I remember right Leo's cell should be here, if we focus to the entrance then we might remember the way in the real world...Cheating yes, but it's better then getting caught right in the middle right?" Mikey said and got confused looks from Raph and Donnie, both hadn't even thought about that and they all nearly lost thier heart as a painful scream echoed in the hallway._

_"What the shell was that?!" "It sounded like someone was..." Mikey didn't listen as he ran through everything to the source of the scream with Raph and Donnie hot on his heels, they all three reached the lab where it came and Raph sworn he lost his both his breath and mind at the sight, Donnie feel to his knees and Mikey was dumb enough to try fight the guards in spirit form.  
_

_Cobra was laughing as the electric torture went on but this time it was worse, he was holding the remote that controlled the chips in Leo's arm and leg and each time Leo tried to get up he increased the power tenfold. Leo screamed as his body exploded in pain and finally the torture stopt._

_"Hand over the lion and your pain will end, monster" Cobra used all his strength to kick Leo in the chest and Donnie screamed as a cracking sound was heard, the man had surely broke Leo's ribs. Raph tried to hit Cobra in the face but his hands went through and the tears was flowing down his cheeks as Cobra now aimed for Leo's jaw, sending the weakened turtle flying into the wall. Pieces of the wall fell as Leo hit the ground and they all gasped, even the scientists, as green chucks was lying around Leo...The force had cracked his shell.  
_

_"Well?"  
_

_"No...F-Fucking...Way..."  
_

_Raph almost dropped his jaw and Donnie's eyes went wide, they never knew Leo would be crazy enough to use those words. Mikey didn't care one bit as he still tried to hit Cobra "Is that so?...Fine" Cobra said and lifted his gun, Raph screamed as the gun was loaded and Donnie fell on his knees.  
_

_"If you shot him then his brothers will hear it! They are here!"  
_

_Mikey turned and saw Bishop standing there, gasping from the sprint match he just had "What?! They are hear?!" Cobra yelled and turned as a weak chuckle was heard.  
_

_"Your...At it...Now...They'll kill you...Raph will turn you into mincemeat" Leo whispered, Raph wiped his tears and smiled "You bet I will" He said, Cobra took up an iron pipe and slamed it in Leo's head only to knock him out "Find them!"_

* * *

**=Real world=  
**

"They are dead...I ain't gonna stop until this place is in ruins!" Raph growled and jumped out of the helicopter with Mikey and Donnie close behind. They ran straight towards the entrance and found a bunch off Bishop's men standing there, but to their surprise they opened the door and letted them in. "Why are they..." Mikey began but Raph shrugged and ran ahead in side, leaving his two younger brothers wondering.

"Why are they helping us?" Donnie asked "That's what I was gonna ask but I guess Raph's just mutated that way, 'Hit first, ask later' right?" Mikey said, Donnie couldn't help but chuckle at that, it was true that Raph always did that and they weren't surprised any more...But they would be if Raph decided to hold back from a fight that was right in front of them.

They both grinned and took off after Raph and found a hall way that wasn't Bishop's man, but some white dressed guys instead "Hey they look like the Star wars clones!" Mikey said and Donnie face palmed, he just couldn't understand his little brother sometimes when they were either in danger or trying to do a rescue mission, Mikey would always crack a joke.

"Save the jokes for Leo to cheer him up okay?" "Sorry...But still!..." Mikey stopt when Donnie went over to one of the guards having a note on his chest, it was from Raph:

_I'll get Leo, you two find a lab or somethin' that might look important. Don't think Bishop's guys will bother us, be careful _

"And let him get all the fun with the Boss bastard, in your dreams Raphie-boy!" Mikey grinned and cracked his knuckles that made Donnie jump, the cracking sound was really loud "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!"

"GAAAAHHHHH!"

Both of them shut up as a unknown scream was heard...Followed by a pissed roar, Mikey looked at Donnie and knew his face was just as pale as Donnie's.

"That didn't sound good"

* * *

**Yes, the torture might have been a little to cold hearted but i'll try not to be to cold **

**anyway hope you like this...the reviews will surely kill me xD 73...what?! is this story going to smash 100 reviews?! i'm gonna die then!  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**crap, i didn't notice that i was getting out of character xD**

**but to make that up this chapter will be in POV and yes, Raph found Cobra in the last chapter...Cobra is mincemeat xD (blää/ yes i'm swedish)  
**

* * *

**Leo's POV  
**

I had finally lost count of days that I had been stuck in this hell and I was slowly starting to give up, but if I did then Raph would probably bring me back, wipe my shell and then kill me him self...On second thought I'd rather be killed my my brother then this maniac, during another torture that left me half dead in the cell again I felt the whole floor shaking and a furious roar echoed in the halls. Only one turtle in the world could roar like that and Cobra jumped 2 feet in the air, no doubt he's shaking in fear since that roar was followed by several horrified screams that was cut of real quick.

"What kind of monster is that?!"

I felt like I wanted to hit him, no one calls my brothers monster, sure we may be that on the outside but on the inside we are pretty much like the humans but some jack asses don't get that point even if it cost them their lives. I had a weak feeling that it was Raph that caused all the commotions and I really hope he was wise enough to leave Donnie and Mikey back in the lair, my current state would send Mikey into a world of nightmares and I didn't want to think about Donnie. Sure I've never seen him snap and I will be the hippest turtle if I skipped that, Raph sure, he snaps every 5th second but that's just who he is.

"Looks like they found this place faster then I thought...Then there's no choice left" I heard Cobra mutter and even if my sight was fussy I could see him raise the gun. He never thought that one gun from him, a bullet hole in me and Raph going rampage in the corridor would pretty much result that all hell brakes lose. I tried to move and get up while he was looking outside to see where the devil would show up, but by the sound of things there I would say that Raph is more or less a demon.

The look on Cobra's face showed that he was either brave or stupid if he was gonna stay here, I was about to get up when my body started to fade again and this time the roar was in front of me. I looked up and felt my heart stop, Cobra was shacking in fear at the sight in front of him...I never thought I would be this scared of Raph! His ember eyes was almost red in anger and he seemed to have become taller and more muscular...

Was this my little brother? Or the demon that caused Raph to snap every minuet?

"GET HIM!"

"You think they can hear you? I think half the squad out there is either dead or dying" I managed to say and that caught Raph's attention.

* * *

**Raph's POV**

I didn't stop to catch my breath as I cleared a path from this sea of guards, the anger I felt was different from the usual one I have. This one had determination, fear and rage at once, but I thought it was because I was so close to Leo now...Just mere meters from my big brother and the psycho that held him prison here.

Just as I got to the cell I couldn't help but smile and ran right in "Leo! We're..." I started but shut my trap when I saw what was lying on the ground, the wall and floor was covered in blood, at the far corner was the chuck of Leo's shell when he flew in the wall and his mask was lying under the empty chains. I fell to my knees and felt my anger almost explode inside me.

"Looking for someone? I assume you're not here for my lion, the sealer on the other hand could be dead in mere moments" I turned around and found the bastard called Cobra standing in the door way, my vision was red and I guess my eyes was red coz he was shacking in pure fear. I was so going to squash him before I get some answers from the guards.

They obviously took Leo somewhere when they heard we were inside here, they were going to beg for mercy when I'm done with this jack ass "You have five seconds to tell me where my brother is, or you'll die real quick" I said and was a little surprised that Cobra was just laughing at me "You think I am afraid of you?! Your pathetic dead brother told me you were going to kill me without thinking about it! That was until I decided to cut him op..."

BANG!

I sent Cobra flying in the wall and this time I didn't talk...I lost control over my self as I attacked him, my blood freezing roar was mixed with his roars of terror. Somewhere in the distances I heard Leo tell me that when I was really piss off I looked like a demon or the devil it's self but he told me that no matter how angry or scary I looked, I was still his brother...Still the little brother he was ordered to keep safe.

Everyone saw me as a monster...But Leo saw me as a I was.

"Stop! The lion is inside your brother! Just let me have the lion and I will give you your brother!"

_To late, you have already killed him _

The voice behind me kinda scared me and when I turned around I felt my jaw hit the ground, in the door way stood the biggest lion I've seen and it looked at me in a sad way, it started to walk towards us and I jumped over the whole lion so I was standing behind it

_I take it that you are the one called Raphael? _

Oh shell, it even knew my name! "Hu...Ya?...Wait, are you that creepy lion this maniacs after?!" *please tell me I'm wrong* I thought, if the lion was here then where the heck was Leo?!

_Your brother is...I believe you know his condition by now and yes, I am the lion that's been keeping him alive all these years. He died the day you were all mutated, I knew that I couldn't stay in the human world for long as it would drain my life force so I merged with your brother and since then, I have been living inside him to this day._

I couldn't believe what it told me, that Leo was dead but the lion had kept him alive all this time "Where is he?...WHERE IS MY BROTHER?!" I yelled and this time I hit Cobra with all my strength, sending him flying through the wall and into a lab. I jumped thought the hole and felt my heart stop as I stood in front of a tank, but it was the being inside it that scared me.

"Raph!" "Hey don't have all the fun!"

I heard Mikey and Donnie but I couldn't move my body, Cobra started to laugh as he ran towards a control panel and typed something "The time has come! The lion is..." What ever that creep was saying it didn't reach me as my eyes was glued to the tank in front of me, coz inside it...Looking more like skeleton then turtle, was my big brother...Leo looked like he was dead already "We're...Not late right?" I whispered and looked at Mikey and noticed that his baby blue eyes were grey and knew that I had to hold the little knuckle head or I would be scare to death. I grabbed Mikey just as he turned and he tried to get out of my grip but I held on.

"Relax...We'll get him out, we just have to knock out that guy" I whispered, but I felt like I was going to brake down. Suddenly Donnie screamed and both of us looked at Leo, he was struggling in the tank and his body became transparent...It looked painful or he wasn't getting enough air in that mask he had over his nose and mouth, I caught Leo's eyes and could see the tears that filled his eyes but then everything went crazy.

The tank Leo was inside started to crack and finally broke apart as a light blinded me...But I already had a feeling of what was going on and that Cobra guy opened his big fat mouth again, confirming my fears.

"The Lion...Is free! The seal finally broke down!"

Mikey grabbed my arm and when I looked at him I could see the fear in his eyes, following his gaze to the smoke cloud that was now clearing up I now knew what he was so scared of. Where Leo had been just seconds before...Was now the same lion that had given me a heart attack back in the cell, only thing was that it had Leo's arm-knee pads and his belt, even the same eyes.

So Leo was still there, just in a creepier form.

"Is that...the zodiac lion?" Mikey was close to kill my arm since I didn't get any blood in it, heck it was already numb coz he was holding it with all his strength "Ya, that the lion you wanted to find...Hate to say it, but it looks like Leo was the lion all along" I said.

All we had to do was beat up Cobra and turn Leo back...But how the shell were we supposed to do that?!

* * *

**confusing?**

**sorry but i hope the chapter is long enough and that i didn't get to out of character xD i'm off writing the next chapter  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**sorry for the late update! you've probalby been wondering 'any updates?! damn no updates! what's happeing to Leo!'  
**

**here's the answer: it's not going to be pretty nor relieving  
**

**DO NOT OWN TMNT...and sorry for any grammar failure, got dyslexia so deal with it  
**

* * *

Cobra laughed as the lion slowly walked towards him and didn't seem to know what was going on as a few guards placed a collar around it's neck "Be a nice kitty and I don't have to use this" He said and showed the remote to the collar, the lion seemed to understand and looked towards the tank and saw another being lay on the ground among the shattered pieces of the tank.

The guards lifted it up and the three turtles gasped as they saw their brother being lead towards them but his eyes were empty and dead, Donnie caught his big brother and shivered when he felt how cold his brother's body was and tried to find a pulse. Raph was waiting impatiently for a sign of any life from his brother while Mikey watched Cobra make fun of the lion and noticed a detail with the lion...It's eyes was the same as Leo's.

"I-I can't find his pulse..." Donnie whispered and Raph was ready to attack when Mikey stopped him just in time, still looking at the lion. Raph noticed it and watched the lion as well "What are you lookin' at?" "The lion's eyes are the same as Leo's..." Mikey whispered and made Donnie confused, Raph on the other hand understood what he meant since he had noticed the same thing. Donnie was still focusing on the body he was holding...The body that had once been his eldest brother they had been trying so badly to find and now that they had...He was dead.

Why hadn't they been faster? Donnie was starting to tear up when he felt a breath in his neck, when he turned his heart jumped out of his chest and and he let out something that sounded like a scream. It was enough to make Raph react and jumped in between the lion and his little brother but the lion didn't seem to be a threat to them...More like it wanted to ensure them that he wasn't dangerous, Mikey stretched his head towards it by almost flew half a mile when it gave a sudden roar as Cobra pressed on the remote.

"I thought I told you to obey me! Now kill those monsters?!" Cobra laughed and didn't see the hateful glare the lion sent to him since he was to busy celebrating...Way to soon.

"I am so going to regret this...But I need you two to keep that fucker busy while I rip that collar off, then you high tail away from him since the lion might wait for you to get out of the way" Raph said, earning confused glares from his little brothers. They didn't know if they heard right that Raph might regret letting them take care of Cobra but they figured it was just 'the big brother' thing: Keep the youngest two out of harms way. Donnie nodded and Mikey didn't leave until he caught Raph in a hug from behind and then went to get his hands on Cobra...Only thing was that Raph had just sent two killers at the same prey he was after.

Sure the two youngest had bald weapons but that didn't mean they weren't dangerous...They were the opposite! They knew where on a body they could cause major injuries that would take weeks to heal while their older brothers made more blood wounds, Donnie attacked from behind and Mikey was using his fists first but then he took out his nunchakus and Cobra barely had time to do anything as they kept attacking.

Meanwhile Raph had managed to get across the room and got his sai's, how they had ended up on the other side of the room was a good question but bad moment to answer it as he ran back to the lion. But he was wise enough to approach the lion calmly so that it wouldn't attack him, last thing he wanted was to get killed while his brothers were busy with the monster that took his oldest brothers

*_It's okay Raph...I won't hurt you* _

Raph stop dead on his tracks and felt his heart explode, he heard Leo's voice and those dark brown eyes held both love and protection. The only one Raph knew who looked at him like that was...Leo.

**_Leo? No way?!*_

_*I'll try explain later...Depending on how long the lion can hold like this*  
_

_**So you moved from your body?!*  
_

_*You could say that*  
_

Raph sighed as he cut the collar of the lion's neck and whistled to Donnie and Mikey to get the shell out of the way, both the younger turtles looked towards their brother and the lion. The lion made a small movement and it was enough to make them high tail back to Raph, hiding behind him of course out of fear for the lion. "Close your eyes, this won't be pretty" Raph advised since he was bashing skulls every night so the sight would have any affect on him. Mikey was shaking and he buried his face in Raph's shell, hugging the red clad turtle from behind while Donnie was hiding his face in Raph's left shoulder. They didn't need Raph to tell them things were about to get bloody.

"You better go, get the first aid supplies ready. Once Leo snaps out of it he'll look like he's been hit by a truck" Raph ordered and the two younger turtles obeyed, getting a reason to skip the blood bath. Mikey hugged Raph one last time before following Donnie, Raph turned towards Cobra and found said brain dead maniac just 3 meters from him. "So you wish to spare your brothers? Fine by me since I would love to toy with them as well, but with you breathing I might not get the chance to torture them as bad as I did with that weak excuse for a sword turtle! And Stockman said he was strong...More like a weak pathetic..."

BANG!

Cobra held his dislocated jaw and the fear in his eyes was now increased tenfold, Raph held his weapons so hard his fist were white "If I hear you say one more bad word about my big brother...I'll beat you to jelly and then the lion can play with you, after all: Lion's don't lose a prey" Raph roared and hit every point in Cobra's body and then neither had a chance to see what flew past them but they knew it was something golden, the lion was right beside them.

"That my cue to shell out of here!" Raph smirked and tossed the scientist right at the lion and then he ran to Leo's body and picked him up *_That's odd..He's warm again...Is he back in his body now and the lion is taking care of him?*_ Raph thought but decided to think about it later.

His big brother was going home.

* * *

**Lame chapter, bad grammar, very short**

**blame the school that took my creativ spirit and energy to make it better! but this should be enough to make you not go crazy xD...i think...  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**sorry that i didn't anwser your reviews yesterday, was writing the chapter and when my internet night-lock switched on i sat down drawing, so i will answer them now:  
**

**Dondena: **_Aslan from Narina? ya could be xD only that he doesn't talk out laod but uses telepathic but other wise it was a good guess_

_**Black Rose Dragon: **Yes, Leo is finally coming home...But if he wakes up is unsure :P I've doomed my self huh?  
_

_**NJ7009: **The lion will be around for a while, just this one and one fight and he's back with Leo...Or maybe since they are both disappearing ;)  
_

_**missymousemonster: ***chapter 16 and 17* **16:** xD he's both actually and yes, they both smashed him xD the lion used his speed and Leo used...well, his hunger for payback in lion style xDD **17:** thanks for reading and plz try not to freak out to much xD  
_

_** arlena. ferrell: **thank you, more on the way  
_

_**the reviews are up in 91...holy shell D8 this story might hit 100! ... I'll die!**_** x****D**

* * *

**=in the Battle Shell=  
**

Donnie was checking all the injuries Leo had on his body and was really glad he had smacked the crap out of Cobra, the injuries were infected and Leo had also the flu which pretty much made Donnie go crazy "Is Cobra still alive Raph?" He asked with a clam voice but it vibrated in such anger that Raph actually became scared.

"Um...Ya, at least when I left that lion with him...why?" "Keep an eye on Leo" Donnie said and picked up a spare Bo staff from the wall and hit the floor with it, out came a sharp knife **(A/N: like his 2012 Bo staff) **Raph pointed out the way he came with Leo and felt sad for the poor guy ***Donnie ain't going to leave him in one piece, that guy is dead* **He thought and sat down beside Leo, Mikey was asleep beside him. Donnie had bandaged Leo and fixed the wounds before he left so all Raph had to do was guarding his brothers...Easy task for a hot headed turtle who used his muscles more then his brain, unless he was focused for once. Back inside Donnie heard a scream and a roar that came from the lab they had found Leo in.

The sight in front of him made him feel a little better knowing that he would get his punishment in a more terrible way then the three brothers could make, the lion had trashed most of his clothes and he had scratches all over his body that came from the lion's claws. Donnie wondered if he was going to stop the lion for a few seconds and smack the villain him self or leave the feline to handle its own revenge for the pain it had gone through.

But it didn't stop the pain in Donnie's heart, knowing that his big brother had been in Cobra's grasp for three months...If it had been that long "That turtle won't survive anyway! Not with the little surprise I gave his blood system" Donnie heard Cobra say, if anyone had stood beside Donnie at that moment they would only see a blur of purple and green that grabbed Cobra's throat and pressed a shuriken near his eyes. Donnie was shaking in visible anger and he wasn't going to clam down for a good while.

"What did you do to my brother?" Donnie asked in a voice that sent sharp daggers in the humans spine, if he was smart he would answer the turtle but if he didn't...Good bye villain. "Just a small dose of a Cobra's poison...The snake of course" "Seems like I'm holding that snake!" Donnie roared and was about to slam the shuriken in Cobra's throat when the lion stop him...Or more likely...His brother's spirit did.

Leo was smiling at Donnie and held his hand with the shuriken and shaked his head, showing that it wasn't the right thing to do and that it wouldn't bring Leo back. Donnie knew what Leo wanted but he couldn't let it happen! They had been with out him for weeks and now when they had found him...And now...He was ready to give up. "I can't let you Leo...I can't just let you die! We love you to much and...you wanna leave father knowing that we had you and that you died on us?! He's waiting to hear you again and see you...You can't just give up now!" Donnie felt his tears fall and his tight grip became lose around Cobra's throat.

Cobra took that chance and stabbed Donnie in his side where they were most vulnerable, the man laughed but soon screamed as the lion attacked but he didn't get far as a sai flew pasts it and hit Cobra's stomach. Both lion, turtle and spirit looked at the door and found one seriously pissed Raph! Leo knew he was a spirit but the sight of his brother sent chill in his spine. He couldn't believe he was scared of his little brother, speaking of little brother...Leo bet down beside Donnie and looked at Raph, who noticed his wounded brother. "Not another one" He mummer and picked up Donnie on his back, Leo disappeared into the lion again and made sure his brothers got out before doing the one thing his brothers would never forget.

On his way out Raph almost dropped Donnie and both had a heart attack when a blood freezing scream was heard and a faint sound of braking bones, Donnie shuddered "Thank God I wasn't there" He said and tighten his hold around Raph's shoulders "Just focus on staying awake..." "Oh I'm awake alright! You can thank those two for that! God and Leo is that thing!"

"Cool! Then we were right! Leo is brave as a lion, told you he was fearless..." "He's not, Leo is always scares that he will lose us just by letting us out of his sight for two seconds...Remember when Mikey told us he was going to get his comic book but didn't tell Leo?" Donnie said and Raph sighed "Who the shell could I forget? He was 15 and BAM! The guy gets a heat attack at the age of 15! It took you like...Ten minuets to get him back and at that time Mikey showed up and screamed at the sight of him" "And when you told him the reason...Mikey wouldn't leave Leo for days after that"

"Can't say I blame him, I wouldn't leave Leo after he was beated to death by the Foot and Shredder...Damn he was even attacked by the Elite..." Raph said and felt Donnie almost fall off "Leo was attacked by the Elite Ninjas too?!" Raph came to the conclusion that Donnie hadn't known that until now, they got out of the building and Raph managed to run towards the battle shell where a dead pale Leo was lying and Mikey hugging him, Leo was breathing normal so the hug was helping...Which gave the two newly arrived turtles some comfort. "Hold still so I can fix that up, good thing I left it like that..." Raph said and prepared a alcohol socked cloth and pulled the knife out so fast Donnie didn't fell it but he did feel the cloth.

Raph cleaned the wound and decided that he would feel more relived if the wound was stitched up so he prepared the needle and listened carefully to what Donnie said, after 5 minuets he was done and warped long white bandages over the wound and a little tight around his little brother. Raph made sure it wasn't to tight so Donnie could breath and finished it all, leaving a small kiss on Donnie's forehead before putting away everything and jumped out.

The lion was outside and Raph didn't waste time "If you have been keeping my brother alive this whole time then why aren't you..."

"Because we are both running out of time, look at your brother" Raph did as he was told and felt his heart give up as Leo faded again, this time he was more transparent then before. "I can't lose him...We just found him after that bastard took him! Just keep him alive it's to like you can go back anyway! Mikey said you were banished for entirety so what's the point?! You are the reason Leo is alive and if you go...The I'll lose Leo forever and I'm not ready to take over his job! Our father is waiting for him and if he dies...Then this family is glass pieces!"

* * *

Leo felt his tears fall as he was on his knees crying, Donnie had been stabbed, he was dying and Raph confessing the unthinkable. He now understood the love he had given them theses past years and they just returned the favour, he loved his brothers and his father. He could give up now..He had been wanting to go home so badly and now that he had the chance he was stupid enough to give up.

He wasn't going to leave them, the lion was disappearing but he wasn't "You are stubborn aren't you? you don't have enough strength to wake up let alone live" Leo turned around and found a mermaid looking at him "I am Aquarius, one of the 12 star signs" She said, Leo wasn't surprised after Mikey's talk about them "You want the lion back too don't you?" Leo asked, Aquarius was about to answer when the Gemini twins popped up in front of the turtle.

"You must go! Family waiting!" They said, Taurus and Cancer looked at Leo in a confusing way. The turtle explained what he was and everything that had happened, the news of the lion slowly disappearing made them go nuts but Leo couldn't worry about that. He was to busy worrying about his brothers..."I have to go back, the lion kept me alive and the man that held me captive... It was his ancestor that had your leader banished cause he wanted the powers, why was he charged for that when he wasn't the one who did it?" Leo asked but didn't get any answer as everything around him went black.

When he reopened his eyes he felt his body shake and looked up in the ceiling of the Battle shell and felt him self stuck in a rib braking hug, smiling when he found Mikey cutely asleep beside him *When you wake up Mikey, you still have you big brother here* Leo thought and looked at his right, finding Donnie asleep as well. "Glad you're alive bro" He heard and looked at Raph, he was in the driver seat and looked at the them all in the mirror. Leo could hear the relief in Raph's voice and couldn't stop him self from asking.

''How long have I been out?'' ''You don't remember?...Anyway, we found you in some kind of tank and that crazy lunatic laughing like he had blown his finally brain fuse...'' ''If he had any left, seems to me that he had even fried his brain to nothing!'' Leo cut off and smiled as Raph barked a laugh ''Remind me that when we get tot eh lair, I have to apologia to Mikey for calling him brain dead all these years! That guy was more brain dead then our little goof ball!''

Leo sighed and looked at Mikey ''Maybe we're just... Mikey does have a side that we're just to stubborn to see'' ''Like beating the friggin' crap out of that scum bag before I got my hands on him? Geez, you wanna know how we found you?'' ''That on the other hand was my main question but I thought about asking it later...But if you wanna tell me then go ahead'' Leo said and tried to move but letted out a cry of pain. The truck stopped on the side of the road that was a parking lot, Raph bent down beside Leo and grabbed his shoulders ''If I were you smart ass, I wouldn't move my sorry shell'' Leo had to roll his eyes at that comment ''You went through alot of tortures...Including the electric shackles...'' ''Please don't remind me about that, my whole body is still...'' what ever Leo was going to say was cut off when Donnie decided to wake up and almost flew on Leo.

''You're okay!'' ''And you are hurt to genius! Back in the seat now before I grab the rope and tie you in it!''Raph demanded and Donnie sent him a death glare ''No way am I moving!'' The younger turtle stated and smirked when Raph face palmed so hard he could have knocked out him self ''I swear ya are a pain when you're decide to be! And I thought Leo was!'' ''Hey don't count me in coz you'll be free from my 'lectures' for a long while'' Leo interrupted leaving Raph with his mouth still open as he was going to say something, but closed it when Leo said that.

''On second thought he isn't'' Raph concluded and moved to the driver seat again, Donnie was still beside Leo and then remembered something ''Hey Leo? Don you feel any kind of pain?'' ''Major or minor?''

''You want translations? Scale of 1 to 10: how much pain are ya in?'' Raph said and came back with a water bottle for Leo, said turtle took a moment to think about it and then came to his answer ''6-7...It hurt more in the left arm and chest, he did inject something before knocking me out'' Donnie whispered a silent prey and then asked the question he didn't wanna ask his brother.

''Did he say what it was?"

Leo became silent for a moment and looked like he was trying to remember what it was "I don't know..." "Poison of a real Cobra snake" Leo raised an eye brow (**A/N: or what ever it's called**) in a question looking way while Raph almost went nuts, but Leo didn't feel anything that included major pain except his sore limbs form the tortures "Don't worry, before the lion got him I managed to beat out the name of the anti-dote so I could give it to you before the effects kicked in. You breathing had slowed somehow so I guess it almost had kicked in" Donnie said and showed his two older brothers the now empty needle that had contained the anti-dote, Leo sighed and Raph caught the poor Bo-welder in a headlock and chuckled.

"He would have been toast long ago if you weren't so stubborn begin a braniac" Raph said when he letted go of Donnie "Was that an insult?" He asked and looked at a half sleeping Leo "More like a compliment and I'm getting hear to breath..." "I thought you gave him the anti-dote!" "I did!"

"Is there a anti-dote for: Remove Mikey before I shoke?!"

They all laughed as Raph tried to get Mikey off Leo but the youngest refused to let go but they did manage to make him lose his grip a little, knowing that he wouldn't go off Leo at all during the trip back to New York "How long had I been there?" Leo asked as Donnie checked over him, the purple masked turtle smile a little before he answered "Almost 3 months...We were led to so many places and scored zero so many times we almost gave up until Raph literally beated the info out of them and Mikey then realised that he saw what was happening to you"

"Ya... I do remember the talk in Astral Plane, never thought he did listen to Master Splinter" "Nor did we when he told us and made Raph almost have a heart attack, we tried all three later and...Well...We all saw the torture sessions you were put through, it scared us when you electrified so many times just to give up the lion" "Ya, Raph and I wondered if he had lost one fuse or fried his whole brain" Leo chuckled and winced as the pain in his ribs made them selfs reminded. Donnie looked at him in a way that just screamed 'You are going to be chained in bed until you recover'.

"Come on Donnie! I don't have to be in the physical training, I can take part in the meditations right?" Leo asked and prayed to the Zodiac spirits and God that his brother would say...

"That one the other hand you can take part in"

"...Thanks Donnie"

* * *

**an update and long chapter!**

**Leo is going home but what happened to the lion? and Leo didn't fade away during the trip so that's a bonus ^-^ of to write chapter 19 while the reviews goes sky high til they reach space xD  
**

**seriously they look like they are!  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**and a new chapter has arrived and the reviews just get more and more xD same of you have followed this and some has just found it...either way i'm giving you a warning  
**

**Leo's recovery will make you go crazy for like...well, til the next chapter comes up xD who knows when it comes up? and the lion will almost be the size of Aslan, he did say he growed bigger every time the kids got back there and were older :) God plz make all the movies of the books!  
**

**yes i'm crazy right now...DO NOT OWN TMNT  
**

* * *

Hours went by before the all to familiar sight of New York came into their view, Mikey and Donnie had kept watch over Leo as he had woke up a few times and smiled when he heard that they were home and almost at the lair. But something seemed to bother Donnie and it was clear that he was going to test Leo to death. Mikey had offered to make soup before Donnie got his hands on Leo and they all agreed that they needed it but mostly Leo.

Even if he did survive 3 months in that hell it didn't mean that he had been feed, it was the opposite! They had tortured him everyday and left him hanging on the wall and not given him food, it wasn't until his heart stop that they realised they weren't gong to get anything out of a dead turtle. He had been out for 3 days each every time he suffered heart failure and only then did they feed him, but it was still not enough. Leo couldn't wait till they got home and see their father and all their friends, Donnie said that Raph had called April who had spread the word out but Raph only allowed that a limited number of friends were to see Leo. He came to the conclusion that 3 people at a time were allowed.

At first April thought it was silly but Raph didn't budge from his decision so she had to give up her attempts to convince him, Casey had later tried and Raph was wise enough to give his brothers a heads up that he was going to yell in the phone. Leo just made a thumbs up in his half sleeping state and the two younger turtles just mummer 'Got it' and went back to their reading materials (book/comic), Raph spent a good two minuets to make Casey understand that he wasn't going to chance his mind and the ordered to talk to Splinter and cooled down fast, much to his brothers surprise.

When Raph slamed the phone shut he took a deep breath and muttered "Of course he's the only one who understand the word 'half dead state', I swear I'll smack some sense in Casey when I get my hands on him!" Leo chuckled and turned his head as much as his sore neck would allow "Just don't kill him or you won't have a 'beat Purple Dragon's' buddy when you high tail out" He said "Like I moving my ass when you're bed ridden! Donnie said I was going to keep watch over you at night so you don't go training"

"What is wrong with you?!" Leo shouted in a mocked laugh/angry way, his brothers were crazy every time he was hurt and not allowed to train. But the decision was made by Donnie so Leo just had to accept it "If you take it easy you'll heal faster" Mikey said and got a glare from Leo that said 'are you trying to kill me?' "Come on Leo, It's not so bad being in the infirmary for 5 months..." "WHAT?!"

"Dude he's going to lose it!" Mikey laughed and went over to Raph, leaving Leo cursing at his now sore throat. He had been screaming so much during his hellish time that he was surprised he still had a voice left "Am I gong to be on life support?" "Not really...Why?" Donnie asked and moved closer so Raph and Mikey didn't hear "Just a feeling...I wouldn't want to die during the night..." Leo whispered so that only Donnie heard, the younger turtle's eyes lit up in fear and under stood what Leo meant.

"Sure...By the way how can you...Is the lion still?" "I don't know...Hey Mikey did you grab those other Zodiac scrolls?" Leo said and changed the subject for now, Mikey grinned like crazy and showed him the 11 scrolls since one was already in their possession. Leo felt more relived knowing that the scrolls was in his little brother's hands and not some power crazy idiot and soon fell asleep again while Donnie and Mikey looked through the scrolls and Raph was left to his own thoughts.

* * *

=**Spirit World**=

_"Leo the Lion, your time in the human world has been far to long then you could handle! How have you managed to exist this long" The spirit council asked and waited for answers. The rest of the Zodiacs was standing around the lion, now in it's original form of a huge golden lion, the Gemini twins flew over to him and landed on his head and played with his long mane but the lion couldn't care less since he knew the two mini spirits like to play on him._

_"GEMINI!" The chairman of the council roared and the two poor spirits disappear behind Taurus the Bull, the strongest spirit and was bigger then any of the Zodiacs. He growled in such anger the chairman literally shacked in fear, Capricorn the Goat, placed a hand on the Bull's wrist and tried to calm it down...But Aquarius temper fixed that._

_"Enough my friends, if my punishment is eternal exile from the spirit world and then disappear when my life force has run out...the so be it! How ever...I would like to remain as Hamato Leonardo's life force, he has a family that deeply loves him and I have kept him alive for 15 years...they need him" The lion said and didn't even look up and his fellow Zodiac spirits or the council that had banished him 400 years ago, the chairman was now shacking in anger upon hearing what the lion had been doing. "You mean to tell me...that you have kept a useless spineless monster alive for 15 years?! He should have died the day he hit the ground where he belonged! He should have died that day and the death would have done those humans a favour"_

_"Listen to you...You can barely understand the true emotions of you words, Aquarius...If I understand correctly, Leonardo arrived here and told you about the situation he was in?" The lion asked, Aquarius nodded and told them the turtle's words and repeated the questions he had been asking when they met. Virgo the Maid and Aries the Ram stood on either side of the lion and acted as his guards during the trail that would decide his fate...Again.  
_

_"So the turtle was kept alive by you and you do not care of what your punishment will be as long as the turtle is alive?" One of the council member on 6th chair asked curiously. "What choice did I have? It was better that I kept hi alive then watch his brothers lose him before their very eyes the day he was mutated, and they love him deeply but he loves them more then he cares about him self. He sacrifices his ow body at times in battle to protect them and doesn't care if he is injured...Others comes first before he does, he doesn't even care if he loses all his blood knowing that his brothers are safe.  
_

_Leonardo is that kind of warrior who's family and friends gives him the strength to fight, the thought of his family kept him alive even when Cobra had us captive...He even said that his ancestor killed that man that challenged me that day all those years ago...But I suspect you do not care about that detail even if the whole spirit world would fall into his hands, you wouldn't care if the powers we Zodiacs possess fell into his hands making him half human and half spirit"  
_

_The last thing however made the council grow quiet and whispered in between them selfs, the Chairman however didn't care one bit...  
_

_"You chose to lie in a trail Leo the Lion?!"  
_

_"Why you..." Before the lion could stop Aquarius from losing her temper she had blasted the Chairman of his chair with her water urn, sending him flying into a wall. No one moved as the chairman gets up and a glare of pure madness was seen in his eyes "I see...You have also fallen into darkness like the humans, but you know that Aquarius can not control her temper...Don't blame her..."  
_

_"You're not taking responsible for her actions are you Leo?!" Scorpio gasped and they all looked at the lion, who gave a short nod. Pisces, Libra, Taurus and Sagittarius face palmed and tried to convince him but the lion refused to change his mind...They were all his friends but he saw them more as his family, his brothers and sisters. "If I am to be exiled for ever then so be it, I'll fuse with Leonardo completely so that he may have a chance to recover from his injuries"  
_

_With that he walked away from them and the rest of the council members whispered again until the on on the first chair stood up, his rank was almost as high as the chairman "Leo the Lion, if you wish to remain in the human world to keep the turtle alive then we agree...But the day he finally falls in battle despite his brother's efforts...you may return to the spirit world" The 11 zodiacs could hardly believe their ears and the chairman looked more shocked then they were, the lion on the other hand didn't react much to it.  
_

_"thank you, if you will excuse me...I will return to the human world" and with that he disappeared, his trail was over but he was still banished from the spirit world...Although he had been there long enough for his life force to be restored._

* * *

=**The human world**=_  
_

"Come on big brother...Wake up!" Mikey whined and held Leo's limp hand.

The day they had come home they were attacked by their friends but nearly had a heat attack upon seeing Leo in his broken state, Donnie then confirmed that Leo was unconscious but as the days went by Raph declared that Leo was in a coma but was, thankfully... On life support like he had told Donnie in the Battle shell just to be safe. They were taking turns in watching him and some of their friends offered to watch him as well which mostly it was Casey, April, Leather Head and Angel.

They all made shifts but soon Angel got attack letter from her school that she was slowly falling behind and had to pick up her home work, much to her pissed disagreement but told the teachers that one of her friends was in a coma and that she wanted to help out the family...Raph and Casey almost blew up when she roared that the 'suck up' teachers had given her ALOT more then the two she already had because of that, it had now increased to 8 in each school topic! "They said it would be enough punishment then detentions for my sloppiness in class! I almost kicked his sorry ass out of the class room into the corridor in front of everyone! They now know that I to pissed to be dealing with" Angel growled and fell into the kitchen chair on Leo's left bed side, looking at said turtle.

"He would have told me to cool down... and if you can hear me Leo I can tell you that I'll have Raph and Casey to smack him to the end of this solar system!" She said and lifted the mood a little in the room, in the end Donnie offered to help her with the pile of homework and shortly April joined them leaving Casey, Raph and Mikey to keep an eye on Leo.

Raph hadn't even lost his temper once since they go home and that surprised Mikey a little "You have been quiet ever since Leo fell in coma...What's going on in there?" The sai welder crossed his arms and took a moment to catch that it was him Mikey talked too "Just wondering how long he's going to stay like that..." "Till the lion gets back? If not he's fading completely..."

"So let me get this straight: The Lion was fading and it somehow affected Leo? So if the lion stayed like that then Leo would have faded?" Casey asked and both brothers realised that he was right "How the shell did you figure that blockhead?" "Hey, my head isn't made of wood!" "Well you barely use that thing inside it!"

"Say the one who practically lost his temper so many times his own brain has turn to a crisp" Mikey mumbled, Casey shoved his fist his his mouth and tried to contain his laugh attack while Raph turned to his little brother "What was that?!" And chased Mikey out of the lab and around the lair while Casey took up a book from his bag and sat down beside Leo's bed. "At least you don't have to bother listening to them now Leo, just wake up soon" He said and soon got lost in his book, not knowing that said turtle stood behind him with the lion by his side, watching his still body.

* * *

**long chapter xD but you didn't have to wait so long this time**

**let see:  
**

**Leo in coma and recovers  
**

**Lion had his trail  
**

**Raph is about to kill Mikey (again)  
**

**Cobra's fate is known...obs 8s  
**

**well that's pretty much all ^-^ i think xD oh well, more on the way and try not to lose it plz...and don't kill me *runs for her life*  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**the good thing with owning a laptop is that you can be in front of it but at the same time be in bed during a really bad cold, which equals stay home, rest and sleep when you fell like it xD all i can say is my class mates would kill me if i came to school in this state...wich i did yesterday**

**now let see if Leo is a lot more better then me  
**

* * *

"Leo...If you can hear me I'm losing it!"

Nothing...Like the past 3 weeks in this lair, everything was quiet and dead...No joking, playing, arguing, shouting or training. The family members had gone from relived to the feeling 3½ weeks ago: fear. Leo hadn't been moving at all and the machines around him was the only sound as the respirator kept him alive, Donnie was still the only one who knew why Leo wanted to be hooked up to it in the first place but they didn't ask about it. Mikey spent most of his nights beside Leo since he fell asleep but Raph always lifted him up to the bed so he could hug Leo if he needed, the bed was big enough for the both of them.

Some night Raph would take the risk and head top side but of course he told the rest of his family and always had his head set on in case something happened and at the same time Donnie could guide him to some places while Mikey kept watch over Leo like a little cute puppy, Donnie had said it once and it left the family laughing for a good hour while Mikey tried to deny it but when Splinter took Donnie's side he knew he was doomed. They all missed the patrol and the ninja tags but with only 3 it wasn't fair. "He'll wake up when he...When he can..." "IF the lion is still there" Raph said and Donnie smacked him as hard as he could cause he didn't want to say the word but the damage was already done.

"It's okay Donnie...I guess I'm just...worrying to much! Leo will wake up when he can, Can you reach him sensei?" Mikey said, Splinter shaked his head "I have tried many times Michelangelo...It seems something is blocking me or Leonardo is afraid of something..." Raph looked between Leo and Splinter and tried to understand what he just said "So...Leo...Is blocking you?" "I do not know..."

And so they began the night routine with the night guards: Raph, Mikey, Splinter and last Donnie since he needed most of the sleep. Once he was sure they were in bed Raph sat down and did the unthinkable: Meditated!

* * *

**=Astral Plane (geez, some1's desperate)=**

_"Took you long enough to figure out"  
_

_Raph snapped his eyes open and almost chocked at the being in front of him, Leo sat in front of him looking exactly like they found him when Cobra had him captive but he couldn't care less right now. "What's taking you so long to wake up? Everyone's worried" Raph asked before he launched at his brother and knocked them both over, Leo laughed and head locked Raph "You saw the lion didn't you?" "Why didn't you tell me you were disappearing?"  
_

_Leo sighed and sat up, trying to find the right words to answer that question...He didn't want them to worry but he knew that was going to be enough to answer it "I guess...I didn't want you to know about it since it would only resolve pain and suffering..." "You. Are. Our. Big. Brother...HOW SHELL HARD IS IT TO UNDERSTAND THAT?! IF YOU DIE THEN I'LL SURE AS HELL KILL MY SELF AND GOD KNOW WHAT DONNIE AND MIKEY WOULD DO! GET THAT THROUGH YOU THICK SKULL!" Raph roared on top of his lungs and pretty much made Leo half deaf, was this what the lion meant by them being worried over him? He was the eldest, it was his job to protect them even if it would cost him his life.  
_

_They would be fine without him one day.  
_

_"Raph...I want you for once...Stop care about me, ALL of you" Leo mumbled and got slapped by Raph, he should have known his younger brother wasn't going to listen to that. "What is with you? Before that bastard got you to that hell you were strong and you pretty much never gave up...So why have you started to give up?! You were fearless..."  
_

_"I'm not fearless!"  
_

_"YOU WERE TO ME! You were fearless in my eyes and that stays! Even Mikey and Donnie says you make things look impossible coz all the bad things knows they can't beat you...You're more powerful then them so they know they have to surrender to you...Like with Shredder! He must have killed several people in the long million past and you were the only one who survived him!"  
_

_"I survived because you brought me back...It doesn't make me invincible..." Leo said and looked down, he couldn't face his brother or his family any more...He wished that everyone would just forget about him and let him go to a place with out pain or the voice of Cobra saying that he was weak and that he would brake til nothing but a shell remained and he would fade away, the seal was broken and the lion was free.  
_

_"You can't just leave...We need you Leo! Mikey and Donnie is waiting to see you awake again...If you give up then Mikey would have 1000 nightmares and Donnie could either blow him self up or work him self to death and I don't wanna think about Splinter! You have to stay, I promise I won't cause any more trouble like I did in the past!" Raph tried to wipe his tears but they just fell faster and Leo finally looked at him, seeing the pain his younger brother felt. "I don't know if I'm strong enough to face them...I don't know if I'm strong enough to lead you at all any more, he really did it...He broke me like a dry stick and tossed me in a fire of pain and suffering, why am I still in this world?" Leo whispered and Raph heard every word of it and finally lost it as he hugged Leo.  
_

_*Because I watched you all mutate and how they had to watch you die, your father thought you were dead as well and I could see the pain he felt, that he was only able to save only three...Your brothers are strong with you around them to guide them*  
_

_Leo and Raph both turned tot he lion and were a little surprised by seeing him "You mean you knew how thing would be if Leo was dead for good?" Raph asked and the lion nodded, making the red masked turtle close his eyes and imagined his life without Leo...Going through all the memories but putting Leo aside "I-I can't...I can't think of it, I need you bro" Leo felt his heart brake as his tears finally fell too, he hugged Rap and whispered thing like sorry and that things would be alright.  
_

_"I-I'll...Come back...I promise I'll come back Raph, just wait a little longer...I don't know if I can wake up just yet" Leo said and felt his little brother fade away, he was being called back to the real world "I'll wait too bro...I'll tell the others to wait too" Raph didn't let go until he was forced to open his eyes._

* * *

=**Real World=**

"First time you ever meditated THAT long" Mikey said being like inches from Raph's face, making said turtle fly backwards in surprise. "Are you trying to kill me?! And what the hell are you doing up anyway?" Raph asked and got up, Mikey looked at him like he had gone either crazy or he had lost his memories "Um? time to switch turtle in watching Leo?" He said and took the seat beside the bed and took Leo's hand tightly, both saw Leo's fingers twitch before his hand slowly warped it self around Mikey's. The Youngest turtle almost dropped his jaw and Raph felt his tears fall like rivers, Leo was coming around after so long.

"Is he...waking up?" Mikey whispered and Raph had to fall to his knees, he was crying so much he was unable to stand any more "Ya, he is...He is coming back like he promised" Raph managed to say and tried to wipe his tears but they only fell faster, Mikey finally smiled again and hugged his big brother, the one in the bed and the one braking down on the floor. "I never thought he would come back...Were you in Astral Plane talking to him?" "Ya...I couldn't take it any more, I had to find him...He said he was coming back"

"Really?"

Both of them turned towards the door and found a both happy and confused Donnie, Raph smiled and pulled Donnie in their brother hug as well "Really, I had to yell to make him get the point" Raph said and hugged both of his little brothers.

"You...Nearly made...me half deaf"

Donnie and Mikey turned to the bed and the dam finally broke, Leo had his left eye open and was smiling at them under the oxygen mask "LEO!" Said eldest turtle letted them crush his ribs and laid back down...He was finally home and the lion was somewhere at the moment so the life support stayed until it was back. "What happened to...That guy?" Leo asked and looked at Raph, who slowly turned as pale as his emerald skin could "I have no shell idea..." He said and they all had the same face.

If Cobra was still alive...Then they might had a chance for a real pay back: Leo beating the life out of him.

* * *

**hope that is long, cute and revealing enough xD**

**now if you will excuse me, i'm gonna get some sleep until i start with the next chapter  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**this story will NOT end at chapter 24 you guys ^-^ it will end around...35?**

**but what do you care? xD you're all just glad you to something to go nuts about, now how is our favourite turtle doing?**

* * *

The next day went along just fine with a few friends visiting the bed ridden turtle leader, of course only 4 at a time were allowed since Leo was still pretty weak but in the end they all got to meet him. Leo would still try to walk alone but he was always caught by his brothers and when he woke up the 3rd day...He found him self tied to the bed with chains, duck tape and magic green bond that only the Tribunal female member Chikara-Shisho could do.

"Sorry big bro but the family doctor, among the other doctors we know, said NO moving around" Mikey laughed and sat down the thing he had been carrying "I thought you would get bored while being stuck here so I had April and Casey get a few art supplies, Splinter and Ancient One a few scrolls of ninjutsu they figured you were good enough to master, although we took a small peak and finally Angel got a few books we all thought you would like" Mikey showed all the things and Leo looked through them all, deciding he would go with the scrolls first and memorise them...Maybe help his brothers with them too.

"Thanks Mikey! No way am I going to lose it now...Hey what's these?" Leo noticed a bunch of drawing in the art pile and Mikey froze on the spot, it was the drawing he had made "Oh look how did my drawing end up there? Hehe...he...RAPHAEL I'M SO GOING TO SKIN YOU ALIVE !" Mikey's roar made Leo almost fly through the ceiling "How about a warning?" He gasped as he calmed down. "Sorry bro..."

"It's okay...But again, warning next time...Or I might die the next time" Leo joked and got fake slapped in the back head by Raph who just walked in "Don't even joke about that and skin me for what?" Raph said and sat down, hold some kind of file in his hands which caught Leo's eyes. Mikey had noticed to but left the room since it looked like a talk between the boss and the SIC, just as the door closed Raph opened the file and showed it to Leo.

"Every info we could find on that bastard, not much but Donnie is tracing anything that's liked to him" "And I'm called a mind reader? you guys seems to be doing just fine on your own with out be telling anything" Leo said while reading it, Raph smirked "Coz we know how your mind works bro...It's not so hard to figure out that look in your eyes" Raph said and moved his chair so he was right beside Leo so they looked at the file together.

"Is this the only info about Cobra?" Leo asked and tossed it into the wall so all papers in it flew out over the floor, none of it helped right now "Don't you wanna get revenge?" "For what? Clearing up that I am trash that's been called a leader for the past few years?! Raph I'm not fearless and I'll never know that word in my life...I'm always afraid even if we are in the lair" Raph nodded and got up, knowing that his brother needed some time alone for a while. "I'll let you think on it and if you need to talk...Don't shut your trap or I'll use Mikey to prey it out"

Leo didn't answer so Raph left the room feeling that he would be needed when he was called, Leo laid in the bed and thought about the time when he was captive and went through ever detail and also every single word that had been said...He was also wondering where the lion was.

* * *

"Hey Leo...Donnie and I are heading out on patrol for a while" Mikey said as he checked on Leo, who was reading one of his books again. Leo looked up and Mikey could clearly see the fear in his eyes "Don't worry! Donnie found a old van we use...Kinda like a undercover, it blend in with others! No way they'll know there are 2 giant turtle in it and not a fricking armed truck and with like...Ninja weapons"

"Still...Be careful" Leo and was about to return to his reading when Raph followed a rather pissed Donnie "I've told you...several times while Leo was in coma and is now trying to recover: Do NOT go top side! And what the hell are you doing? OF CURSE YOU'RE GETTING SHOT AT BY DIVING INTO ANOTHER FIGHT!" He roared and almost lifted the ceiling and left his youngest and eldest brother half deaf. "Someone wanna update me here? Before my ear drums are pretty much non-existing?" Leo asked while trying to get the tinnitus peep out of his hearing, Donnie had more or less roared with all the air and power he had in his lungs.

Donnie wasn't listening as he tried to find the things he needed to remove the bullet and cover the wound so it left Raph facing his doom "I...Kinda went out alone...Without anyone knowing..." "Which doesn't surprise me one damn bit any more" Leo stated, closed his book and crossed his arms over his bandaged covered plastorn, sure he was hurt but that didn't stop him form still acting like a boss. Same thought had hit Raph's mind "Ya...and I ran into some guys and one of them..." Raph trailed off and the tone in his voice indicated that someone was going to explode, Donnie dropped everything he was hold and prepared for the said explosion while Mikey got ready to cover his ears since he was right beside Leo.

"I kinda ran into..."

"Go...On"

Raph closed his eyes and waited for his brother to kill him "Cobra"

"..."

"You gonna kill me right?" Leo was looking at him in pure shock "If you have a death wish you could have said it right in my face...Not get killed by that idiot" He sighed, causing Mikey and Donnie to chuckle. Raph wasn't really convinced and not even close into getting away with the shot wound...He was done for. "I thought that lion thing was keeping you alive" The subject made them forget about Cobra completely.

"Ever thought about life support gear that's pretty much keeping him alive?" Donnie asked and started to fix the wound while Leo was thinking about it, Mikey decided to dig a really big hole in what Cobra was up to now...Shouldn't he be dead after been lion food? ***If he is after Leo again...I am going to kill him* **He thought and got prepared to follow them, but went to his room and grabbed one of the boxes that said 'Comics'...but it really held a gun and some refill-bullets. He hadn't really used it but now seemed to be a good time so he took the whole box plus pulling out a gun silencer before he left.

No one was going to hurt his big brother.

* * *

**Late chapter...and it's also horrible :P Mikey and a gun...where did i get that from?! but i guess you guys don't care one bit about it...right? **

**lots of homework's and a few sketching hours almost made me forget this story ^-^' sorry...okay, i have also become obsessed with NCIS: Los Angeles so that's the main reson to my sloppiness...hope the chapter was good  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**late chapter again...sorry ^-^ and yes Mikey had a gun...or has, actually and believe me! He is going to use it without thinking twice...he's kinda pissed at some1...or a...snake...**

**whatever, enjoy the chapter while i come up with something while watching NCIS:LA :) ideas just comes up all the time while watching**

* * *

**=New York roof tops=  
**

Mikey had never felt so angry in his whole life, he felt like he was boiling and just waited to erupt...Like a volcano but in Raph form! Raph would on the other hand just leave and shot the bastard before Cobra knew what was going on...But he knew that Leo would lose it if he found out about the gun and Splinter would skin him alive for using a non-ninja weapon...

Unless Mikey sued his nunchakus first to make him suffer in pain and then shot the crap out of him, but Mikey wanted him to feel the same pain he put Leo in. He just had to find him before his brothers knew what he was doing and probably being questioned about his actions that he hadn't managed to do yet...Of course he hadn't asked Raph where Cobra had been seen.

"I am defiantly Raphie's little brother...I act first and then I think about questions, not the other way around...Yup, it runs in the family! Sorry Leo...Blame Raph if you find out about it" Mikey told him self and couldn't help but think about his brothers face's when they found out he had gone solo on a maniac without thinking first.

*_your older brother always knows when you three are doing something behind his back, he knows what you are going to do*_

Mikey turned around to find the lion looking at him "I thought you were the reason my brother still lives...So why haven't you fused with him again? He can't be stuck on life support forever!" Mikey said and noticed the determination in the lion's eyes, like he wanted to make sure the Zodiacs were left alone for good...The younger turtle had been studying all about them and knew how the lion felt about it after Cobra's ancestor or if it was him that had almost got the Zodiac Bull.

"Are you sure you're fine boss? that lion almost killed you and your legs are smashed! We should just get you to the hospital before it's to late to save your legs and your life" They heard a voice a say from the alley below, Mikey thanked the gods for giving him his prey and loaded the gun "You're not gonna do it right?" Raph held his hands up when Mikey spun around in surprise and aimed the gun at him, regretting scaring him "Sorry...Didn't wanna scare ya like that but you're not going to do it right?"

Mikey lowered the gun and looked at Cobra "No, I gonna use my nunchakus first to beat the bloody hell out of him and then I'll shot his head of his shoulders! what the hell do you think I'm going to do with that bastard?! He almost killed our big brother! You know you can't stand a day without him and when Shredder almost killed him you were close to lose your mind!...If I let that bastard get away now he'll cone after us" He said, leaving Raph in silence. Truth to tell Raphael felt the same way about the whole thing ever since he watched Leo being taken away from him and tortured for weeks before they got to him.

"I know the feeling Mikey...And hand over you 'chucks...I know how to beat him bloody with them then you blow his head off! And don't hesitate" "Let I would"

* * *

"Leo, I've been looking for Raph and Mikey but I can't find them and their shell cells are turned off" Donnie said and ran into his lab where Leo was still in, he ran to the computer and started to look "Donnie you have to make a track that you can turn on any time eve if it's dead on battery or turned off" Leo suggested and got a confusing look form his brother.

"Now he tell me" He mumbled and grabbed his Bo-staff and goodie bag just as April came in "Send form above! Stay with Leo and don't move!" He said before running off, leaving Leo in the most confusing state ever "What the shell has gone into him?" He asked and tried to make his brain work again. April shrugged and tried to understand her self.

"what did he say? If you start at that end..." "Something about Mikey and Raph...and that their phones were off" Leo said and laid down again, his head was killing him, April laughed at that and gave him some pills before it got worse...Leo just didn't know she had sneaked in a sleeping pill with the headache one, Casey came in the second Leo was out "I went to Mikey's room to check if the gun was there...It's gone"

April looked shocked at him, Mikey had a gun?! When the hell was she going to get informed about that?! "Mikey has a what?!" Casey sighed "During the time Leo was held captive Mikey asked me if I knew some place to get a gun and I said the only place he could would be the Purple Dragons so he and I made a little raid and got one gun and a few refills for it that he kept hidden in his room, he told me he was going to sue it if Cobra ever came back and tried to finish the job" Casey sat down and waited for the lecture he knew was coming, he wondered if Leo's was much worse then April's was sometimes. He had to ask Raph about it when he got back from...Where ever they had gone.

"You think they went after Cobra?" April suddenly asked and looked at Casey, earning a glare that said 'what the heck do you think?' but then he did answer out loud "Well...He had Leo captive for 3 weeks, tortured him the whole time...Almost snapped his spine and nearly killed him when the lion finally broke free...By the way how can Leo still be alive when the lion..."

"The life support is keeping him alive but I hope he doesn't have to stay like that for good" "Other wise he would go crazy"

* * *

"Damn it! Where are they?!" Donnie growled and searched the roof tops for his brothers, they were probably doing something stupid and he would be the one who patched them up like always but he was used to it by now...But not used to having his eldest brother stuck in the lab when he did most chores in the lair and sended most time in the dojo when he could, if he didn't joke around with his brothers that is. The purple ninja smiled sadly when he remembered the times when he and Leo were alone and played together, when Donnie just got the tiniest scratch Leo would get worried and as the years went by and they went to the surface on patrols he would almost go crazy of worry.

But no one could prevent the death or accidents from happening and Leo couldn't control death from taking him, but he would skin them alive if he figured out they had gone after Cobra on their own...Donnie on the other hand didn't know about the gun either and didn't think much about it when he finally saw them just a few roof tops ahead, and like Raph, he raised his hands when the gun was pointed at him.

"One sudden move and Mikey will freak" Raph said and grabbed the gun to be safe while Donnie letted out his breath "Care to tell me where you got that Raph?" The question made Raph's eye go wide in surprise, Donnie thought the gun was Raph's! "Um dud...The gun is NOT Raph's" Mikey said snatched in back and placed it in the hostler that hung from his belt "Nice try Mikey, the only one crazy enough to have one is Raph"

Mikey raised an eye bone in question looking way and shoke his head slowly "Mikey there is no way you would have one!" Donnie almost shouted and froze and Raph formed sentences in sign language **_Yes he has! He's going to shot the crap out of that guy who tortured Leo!**_

"You wouldn't right?" "I would have if you two hadn't found me...Leo doesn't know does he?" Mikey said and added the Leo question in fear, Donnie shrugged and Raph froze on the spot like he had realised it him self "If he does then we're dead!" "Not if we beat Cobra first!"_  
_

Raph sighed and Looked at Donnie, whom shrugged again "Fine...I got a few smoke bomb to cover us while we take out his goons" He said and Mikey connected the gun silencer to the gun and then looked down the alley...Only to find it empty "Where did they go?" All three growled and started to look for Cobra again only this time it took longer time to find them...time they barely had left.

* * *

Leo woke up feeling odd but decided not to tell anyone since it would give people around him a heart attack, when ever he had just a tiny cold it would send Donnie and Raph to go crazy and Mikey would try to keep them both away from strangling Leo. The thought of his brothers made him notice it was very quiet in the lair...WAY to quiet...And that was never a good sign! April came in just as Leo got his blurry vision in focus and only know it was her because of the red hair.

"If you sneaked an sleeping pill whit the headache one...You are one damn good ninja...Or a kunoichi as Father calls female ninjas" Leo said and got a laugh form April "Even in that state you're creepy! Now I understand why Mikey gave up those pranks on you...you know who is behind you2 "Splinter knows where we are with in a mile radius! Shell, he could even tell I was out alone!"

"You know very well they don't let you go alnoe after that near death thing" April crossed her arms and had the look in her eyes that just screamed **if I her you went alone again you're dead**, Leo knew he was done for but then his mind got hi somewhere else "By the way how can the lair still be intact? I thought it was going to be a wreak by now...Or are they to scared of you?" Leo asked and shut up when Splinter made his presence known by clearing his throat, looking anxious "Is something wrong Master Splinter?" April asked as she looked at Leo in a way that shut him up pretty good.

"I was wondering if you knew where my sons are...They are not in the lair" Leo felt his insides freeze and that was noticed when his heart rate got way to high "Leo clam down!" April screamed as Leo stated t shake violently, her scream on the other head got Casey and Leatherhead in the lab and they struggled to keep Leo down while April gave him something that knocked him out cold...Heart rate slowly going down.

"Casey, he can't take this! That almost killed him! You have to find the guys and get them here" April gasped and sat down, the dark haired man nodded, totally out of breath "Ya...Man, I never knew he was that strong! But not knowing where his little brothers are...No big surprise, I'll go look for them!" He said and disappeared, Leatherhead stayed in the lab and checked Leo. Several tubes had been torn out during the struggle so he cleaned and reattached them and changed the IV bags.

Splinter didn't say a word for a long minuet as he thought of the reaction his eldest son showed when he heard that his little brothers were not in the lair "Leonardo's heart rate has slowed down...But now I know he can be near a heart attack if Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo are not near him, he loves them deeply"

"Yes...I only hope they will understand that one day" "Then that day may have come now my friend"

* * *

**Longest...chapter...by far! i think...  
**

**oh well, sorry for giving you a heart attack but that's just what i picture Leo! getting a heart attack ^-^ he loves his bro's who the shell can blame him?  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**i almost forgot this chapter! D8 actually i almost forgot the whole story...sorry ^-^'''  
**

* * *

Raph sighed as he and his brothers landed on yet another roof top, no sign of Cobra and his men. Mikey punched a near by wall so heard that chucks flew all over the place "Hey, braking fists is may job and you didn't smash yours bloody...Thank god for that" Raph said but added the last part in a small whisper as Donnie warped up Mikey hand.

"When I find him I am going to shot him, reload and shot again! I'm gonna make sure that guys stays dead!" Mikey almost yelled and both the younger turtles jumped when a ring tone was heard, it came from Raph's Shell Cell "Oh great! Now he has it on!" Donnie said and turned to Mikey.

"It's Casey...Ya?...Hey slow down...What about Leo?..."

At the sound of their brothers name Donnie and Mikey looked up at Raph, pure heartbreaking fear now replacing the anger. Raph's face changed so many times they didn't know what was going on, until Raph's face went ghost white "He had a what?...How...Oh Shell!...Fine, we'll just steal a bomb from the Purple Dragons and...What do...Oh god!" Raph finally lost the strength in his legs and slid down the wall, his heart was close to brake, Donnie picked up the phone.

"Casey what is going on?!" He asked and put it on speaker so that Mikey was able to hear as well...But they doubted the news was good.

_"Leo knows you're not in the lair Donnie...He nearly...His heart rate went crazy and...He was trying to get out of the bed but he only ripped the tubes and all out! It took both me and Leather head to keep him down until April sedated him badly! Hate to say this but if you don't get here soon Leo...Well...He'll"_

"Casey...Slow down and talk!" Donnie almost shouted and his whole body was shaking in fear of the news...He wasn't really sure if he wanted to hear more of it.

_"Leo is officially dying"  
_

That word was enough to brake them all, Donnie shut the phone and buried his face in his hands while Mikey roared in pure anger, he was defiantly going to kill Cobra for this. Raph had his knees draw to his chest and his forearms crossed over his knees... Pretty much hiding his face from sight as he kept them as he cried his heart to brake in billion pieces, he couldn't take it any more. "Mikey...I want that gun loaded and ready as we beat the living crap out of him" Donnie growled and got up, this time they didn't stop looking for Cobra.

* * *

"Any news of the monsters? They thought I was dead...Ha! Well they can forget that coz I got a good idea of what I'm going to do with that turtle's body...a trope!" Cobra laughed and wheeled him self to the other side of the room, his legs were beyond saving but he didn't mind, the lion hadn't killed him so he had a chance to play a little more with his prey.

Unknown to Cobra, the lion was actually watching him from above through the skylights, it's body wasn't fading as much now and once he had led the three younger turtles here he could return to safety as their brother's life force again. He had witnessed their anger, pain and fear of losing their big brother. The lion didn't want to think about what they would do to cobra once he fell into their blood thirsty claws, the red one would more or less rip him apart.

The lion slowly left the place and went to find the three younger turtles, he had a feeling they were already out hunting for Cobra. He soon found them at the docks and hits a few boxes to alert them of his presence, they all three turned with their weapons in their hands but lowered them when they saw him.

**_I know where Cobra is hiding, he survived my attacks but I assume that you will kill him for revenge of your brother?**_

"Ya...Where is he?!" Raph asked and placed his Sai's in his belt where they belong, Donnie and Mikey did the same. Mikey had grabbed his nunchakus instead of the gun be he hadn't thought about it when the boxes fell.

_**this way**_

The lion turned and started to jump over the roof tops with the turtles close on his tail, they soon reached their target's hideout and looked through the skylights. Raph carefully used his sai to peal out one of the glasses and grabbed it so it didn't fall down, Mikey and Donnie had run as far as they could when he picked out the sai, the lion sent them a nod to show them that they could come back to them since Raph was done with his work.

They could now hear clearly of what was said and their blood boiled as the sound of the sick voice again.

_"Are you sure that weakling is dead? I need to know where they live so I can snatch his body...Or better yet! Shadow them and tell me where they bury him! I could use his body and control it like a robot puppy!"_

_"YOU REALLY HAVE A DEATH WISH! RAPHAEL IS GOING TO SKIN YOU ALIVE IF YOU ATTACK THEM WITH LEONARDO'S DEAD BODY! AND DON'T THINK I'LL DO IT!"  
_

Bishop roared with all the air he had in his lungs and the turtles knew that he hated this guy just as much, and he did have a point...Raph would really do it! "Leave Bishop, attack Cobra only" Raph said, still trying to understand what Bishop was up to if he was against hurting Leo even more but the part of Leo being controlled terrified him. Mikey was so going to empty all the refills he had in his belt.

Mikey placed his nunchakus in his belt much to Donnie's surprise until he found the gun in Mikey's hands, now positive that he didn't want to be to close when Mikey fired it like crazy "I'm not gonna hit you guys if you don't stand in my way...I'm just gonna turn his brain into mashed potatoes" Mikey said and looked at Donnie, who barely recognized him. Both of them took a deep breath before turning to Raph again.

He was standing with his Sai's ready and now kicked down the whole skylight window, warning that the battle had begun and some ran straight tot the door but some stayed...Right in front of a very scared and heavily bandaged Cobra "So...you found me, tell me where is the blue? I would very much like to play with him some more" He laughed.

**_He is recovering from your sick torture you put him in, I am here to make sure you leave the Zodiacs in peace**_

The lion had sneaked up behind Cobra and showed it's razor sharp teeth's, showing that one wrong move would be his last. "Hands in the air or the only sound in you will head is your head that's rattling with bullets" Cobra turned around and found him self looking at Mikey's gun, showing a tiny bit of surprise "Well...Looks like the most weakest one is trying to get revenge on his bog brother...Or are you four really brothers and not just some joke"

BANG!

Cobra screamed as one bullet hit his kneecap, Mikey didn't show any emotion at all as he aimed the gun at Cobra's other kneecap "How does that sound? Leo screamed to when you tortured him...But this is enough pain for you! You can't run while we beat the crap out of you!" Mikey shouted as Raph stepped in front of Cobra, cracking his knuckles "So you shot him to make sure he doesn't run away? Not a bad idea"

Donnie picked up two machine guns and tossed one to Raph before using his Bo-staff to harm Cobra...The revenge was about to start.

* * *

**short and...i have no idea how this chapter will be explained...let me know if this was to harsh for Cobra or if i should be less cold hearted to the guy **

**...hope you like it ^-^  
**


	24. Chapter 24

**show Cobra less mercy...and less cold hearted?**

**as you wish ^-^ you all really hate this guy huh? and god! i readied through the story and now i notice the misspellings and other words that were not going to be there!  
**

* * *

Leo took another deep breath and tried to calm down, his mind on his brothers. He was so worried about them at the moment and he couldn't just lay there when his brothers were probably chasing Cobra. They had almost gone crazy when they found him and with everything that was going on but they didn't have to seek revenge because of it...he hadn't died.

**_You need to stop your brothers**_

The lion sat beside looking at him, Leo felt the confusing grow with each second as he tried to sit up "Why? It's not like I can move anywhere and you're free...why haven't you left?"

**_Because if I go now...You will die, I have already told you that I was the reason you were still breathing until Cobra caught us...the only way for you to live is...**  
_

"What good am I?! I only fail my brothers and now they are probably going after Cobra!" Leo shouted and made the lion's lit up in fear...Like the turtle had hit a nerve that confessed everything "They didn't..."

**_Where did your youngest brothers get a gun?**_

Leo felt his heart stop for two seconds before he fell back in the bed, the more bad news he got the more he wanted to rip the plug out and get to his brothers before his heart gave up...He needed to stop them somehow, but if the lion was the only thing that kept him alive then what choice did he have?

"Do it"

* * *

Cobra woke up feeling like he had been hit by a truck but then he remembered that he had been hit by three turtles going crazy at him, and they were probably still around somewhere.

"you're lucky the gun turtle went to get refills for his gun, other wise you would be dead"

The man almost jumped out of the wheelchair he had been put in but the wheels had been removed, Cobra looked to where the voice came from and found the Red turtle looking at him, the ember eyes were on fire. He was thrilling one of his Sai's between his fingers and then tossed a few shurikens to a picture that was jammed in a wooden pole, the picture showed a sketch of Cobra.

"One of my brothers made it so that I would kill you my self while they are gone" Cobra's eye's went wide when the picture suddenly had a hole in the forehead, but no gun shot was heard...That's when he realised that the gun must be attached to a gun silencer "You wouldn't do it! You're weak, just like that freak I broke! Once he was dead he would be dumped with Bishop and be the perfect..."

Raph tossed his Sai at Cobra, it slammed right between Cobra's legs...(**A/N: _sorry to those who are guys ^-^' but_** _**hope you'll forgive me for it...It was just a warning shot, perhaps a bit to over the** **line?)**_ "Cool it Raph, we want to play with him too" Donnie said and his light brown eyes were almost burning in anger. Mikey's baby blue were now grey, which scared Raph a little and Cobra was shaking so much that he looked like a maracas.

"What did you want to do with our brother?!" Mikey asked

"Something that's never been done before..."

The voice came form the door way and Cobra smiled as he saw his second in command, but the turtles jaws slammed in the floor since they recognised the man...And they couldn't believe what they saw.

"HUN?!"

* * *

"You are going where?!" April asked in shock as Leo tried to sit up on the side of the bed, the tubes still hooked up to him. "I told you, I want to find my brothers...Who the shell knows what they would do when they have completely lost their minds! And Mikey of all beings in the world!"

"Promise you won't get angry Leo"

The woman and the leader turtle turned to the door and saw Casey, looking ready to run "Angry at what?" "Me" Leo's hairless eyebrow's shot up in a confusing way since Casey didn't make any sense, April sighed and went to tell Splinter about Leo's crazy idea.

"Mind wanna explain in detail? cause right now I don't understand a thing" Leo asked and began removing the thinner tubes while waiting for an explanation "The time you were held captive...Mikey asked me to help him with something, we went to one of the Purple dragons houses. I didn't know what he wanted until he opened one of the crates and took one gun and several refills..." Casey said and stop to let Leo figure out the rest. Leo sat on the bed in shock, he never knew that his brothers had gone that mad.

"Do you know where they are?"

"Docks...Last time I checked anyway"

Leo took a deep breath and grabbed the last tube, the one that kept him alive when he heard a shout. Looking up at the door way he found his father, looking at him in a murderous way "You are not removing that tube Leonardo, Miss O'Neil and Mr. Jones will fetch your brothers" "They might have found Cobra already and Mikey has a gun...From what Casey told me" Splinter turned slowly to the said man, who knew he was done for.

"Is that true?"

"Mikey...Well...I don't know what got into him! He got it before they went after you!"

Splinter sighed and lifted his head when he heard a soft knocking on the door, proving to be Leatherhead "Okay, now you're over reacting Sensei!" Leo said and looked at the friendly **(crocodile/alligator...i have no idea what he is xD)** who looked at him in a sad way "Sentry is watching your brothers...almost killing Cobra" He said, Leo face palmed and then he moved so fast no one had time to gasp.

Leo grabbed the tube and ripped it out of his chest but he didn't collapse like he thought he would, the lion a fused with him in time "I'm going after them!" He said and ran out "LEO!"

* * *

The eldest turtle ran across the roof tops looking for his brothers when he noticed his body fading again, he growled and stop to catch his breath which he never had to do unless he was bed ridden for weeks, which he had! He had lost so must condition that he was getting slow, Raph have laughed his shell of if Cobra hadn't meteoroid into their lives... Now the red masked turtle was more worried then he was angry, when ever Leo showed the slightest face of pain his brother would go in crazy mode and ask a zillion questions.

Leo sighed, he missed the old days when they didn't care about the star sings and not know that their eldest brother was actually dead and some strange spirit was keeping him alive, when this was over he would make his choice: leave or stay. Suddenly a roar of fear was heard and Leo followed it since it repeated it's self, he soon found the cause and knew why the human was screaming. Hun was standing in front of Leo's brothers but he was looking at the guns pointing at him, Cobra was yelling at him to get them but the larger man didn't move an inch.

"What are you waiting for?! Get them!"

The blue masked turtle didn't hear anything else as something hard connected with his skull and knocked him out, down below the back door flew up and a voice yelled "Sir, we found this one on the roof!" Raph, Donnie and Mikey froze on the spot when they saw Leo, pale and unconscious. They thought the worst had happened...

"What have you done?!" Mikey roared and this time his blue eyes...turned blood red.

* * *

**long enough? don't worry Cobra will get his punishment soon but i'm starting to think i should spare him the pain**


	25. Chapter 25

**okay okay! one dead Cobra coming up! just don't kill me!**

* * *

_The blue masked turtle didn't hear anything else as something hard connected with his skull and knocked him out, down below the back door flew up and a voice yelled "Sir, we found this one on the roof!" Raph, Donnie and Mikey froze on the spot when they saw Leo, pale and unconscious. They thought the worst had happened..._

_"What have you done?!" Mikey roared and this time his blue eyes...turned blood red._

_**TMNT**__  
_

Cobra his heart go crazy when he watched the youngest of the four turn into a killer beast, the gun didn't make a sound but Cobra's men still fell to the ground dead, Raph didn't bother stop his brother as he high tailed towards his oldest brother. "Leo...god no...Please, please don't be gone!" Raph plead when he got his brother in his arms, he felt his heart stop when Leo was completely limp when lifted off the ground.

Donnie checked over his brother and his own heart wasn't even beating, all he could think of was Leo alive and moving...not this still, pale and cold form in Raph's arms. He refused to believe that Leo was gone...If he was then nothing in the world could stop Mikey from turning into a full blood killer and Donnie wasn't so sure he wanted to live with two hotheads and be the only level head in the team. They needed Leo more then they knew them selfs and Donnie could tell that Raph was braking apart, he was lost without Leo and if Leo did die...Raph wouldn't hesitate to kill him self after walking around the lair like a zombie or a robot wondering what he is still doing here on earth.

"Raph..." Said turtle looked up at Donnie and the fear was clear in his eyes but he never thought Raph would be scared, he was the tough turtle and seeing him like this was not what Donnie was used to. He grew up knowing Raph was the tough, stubborn turtle and in this state...He was wondering where his brother was.

Both turtles jumped when a scream of terror was heard and when they both turned their jaws slammed in the floor, the sight of their baby brother was terrifying.

Mikey's eyes were red and in his anger he had actually grown into Raph's size! Donnie looked at Raph and back, Raph wasn't even looking at Mikey any more. Leo had woken up when the scream was heard and thought that it had been Mikey but now his eyes was filled with fear and something Raph didn't know.

"Remind never to make Mikey pissed" Leo whispered and sat up "At this point, I don't think I want to be near him!" Raph stated and grabbed Leo's arm, Donnie was frozen where he was and Cobra was shaking where he lied.

* * *

Cobra looked up at Mikey in fear as he slowly grew into the red turtle's body-size, he knew they were skilled...NOT deadly! "What use is he to you once he's dead? He will just rut in the ground...He will be more use as a experiment in bringing back the dead"

SMACK!

The human flew several feet from Mikey and felt how some of his teeth left his jaw, the turtle had smacked him with his nunchakus and sent him across the room. Mikey didn't seem to hear anything in his angry state, Cobra knew that the only way to stop him was to shot the turtle. Before anyone could react Cobra had grabbed one of the dead men's machine gun and pointed it at Mikey, who was slowly regaining his senses and his baby blue eyes was now back to normal. But he noticed the gun to late...Mikey gasped and when several shot was heard he closed his eyes and waited for the pain but it never came, fearing the worst he slowly opened his eyes and then he felt his heart leave his chest.

Leo stop in front of him with eight bullet holes in his plastorn, arms out to keep them from hitting Mikey. Leo could hear his brothers scream in agony and fear, he had woken up just as cobra fired and leaped towards Mikey and got in between just in time to save him.

"Shouldn't you be dead?!" Cobra yelled and dropped the empty machine gun, Leo looked up at him and didn't say anything. The human laughed "Oh well, you won't survive that one anyway...Which leaves me to play with your brothers..."

"If you lay a finger on them I'll torn them off" Leo said, his voice was clear and he didn't have trouble standing upright. Raph looked shocked and Donnie had already passed out, Mikey on the other hand was still frozen in fear. "Leo...why did you..." "You my baby brother...I have to protect you...Even if I have to use my self to make sure of it" Leo answered and transformed into his new form...

The Lion.

* * *

**i know it's short but i wanted to give you something so that you wouldn't go nuts xD and since Mikey went crazy and was strong then Raph...Let's say the Zodiac Bull merged with him to help him out ^-^ everyone fine with that?**

**good! coz i'm off the get the next chapter written xD should be done by Saturday, if not...the you can go crazy at me xD  
**


	26. Chapter 26

**pain in the shell chapter!**

**no matter what i wrote it didn't make sense and on top of that my grades have been tossed to hell! who wants me to take the anger out on Cobra?!  
**

**(normally i take it out on orcs on LOTRO but this works too xD)  
**

* * *

Splinter snapped his eyes open when he felt on of his son's auras disappear from him and feared the worst, he grabbed his cane and went to find his children and the demon who dared to hurt his eldest son.

"Master Splinter? Where are you going?" April asked and stood up, Splinter didn't answer and he didn't have to either, Casey recognised the look in his eyes and let him go "He's goin' after the guys...That Cobra dude is done for when Splinter gets him" April gulped "I don't think I want to be that Cobra guy then..."

"No one would"

...**TMNT**...

"My sons, what trouble has fallen upon you this time?"

"I believe it is not them who seeks the trouble, it's the trouble that seeks them"

Leatherhead could feel the worry Splinter felt and prayed that his friends were safe, they were the ones who told him that even if the U-troms were not on earth any more...They would always be his family, the choice had been Leatherhead's and he had accepted it. But for some reason fate wanted to get all four brothers starting from oldest to youngest, it always worried them when they didn't hear anything from them and knew something had gone wrong.

This time Leatherhead wasn't sure if he wanted to see Michelangelo and Donatello in rage, he had never seen them like that and hoped he didn't have to either. The rat and crocodile reached the warehouse where three signals came from and moved to the skylights, down below they saw Cobra in his hideous state and the four turtles, three standing with guns and their weapons plus one knocked out cold while being held by two strong soldiers.

Splinter sighed and mumbled something about *never letting your anger take over*, Leatherhead watched Leo being dragged towards Cobra and before they knew it the two soldiers were dead. Both of them looked at Mikey and saw the gun silencer attached to the gun he had, the poor rat looked like he had got a heart attack.

"I think they are going to kill him in their own way...they want to put him in a similar torture like he did with Leonardo" Leatherhead said and heard a growl, it was enough to scare the kind crocodile "What are they thinking?!" Splinter almost yelled but then they heard a roar, but if it was Raphael or someone else was unknown.

* * *

"Oh...My...God..."

"No sh!t genius!"

Raph and Donnie high tailed to the safest corner of the warehouse with Leo between them and looked back at the Zodiac Bull, he had a BIG double-bladed axe and slammed in the ground, leaving tracks of its path. There was no sign of Mikey anywhere and the Bull was standing right where Mikey had been and beside Donnie was now the lion, both he and Leo was fading now leaving Raph in a heart attack.

**Your brother is getting weaker, and so am I, if Cobra isn't defeated soon then we will also disappear from everyone's memories...Including your brother, he will cease to exist in the past, present and future...No matter the dimension**

"What?!" Raph yelled, he could barely stand five minuets without Leo and to hear that he would possibly cease to exist was the last drop "Oh, that's it! I'm going to kill him!" Raph roared and ran towards Cobra, but before the turtle could reach him, the man was hit by a water tornado. Donnie's jaw hit the ground when he saw the water-bearer on the same place Raph had been on, Aquarius repeated the attack in pure anger and her eyes was pretty much red.

The Zodiacs had come to help their leader and the brothers to end the monster's life, Cobra looked more and more crazier "The Zodiacs! That's all it took?! To brake the seal and then beat the pathetic pride of the lion?! You're mine!" Cobra looked at the purple turtle but felt his hear stop, in front of him stood an exact copy of him self, but on the spot the said turtle was supposed to be.

"What in the world? Those three turned into...And the blue one was the lion?!"

"WE help them, they help us" Gemini showed their form and giggled before landing on the lions head once again, they always felt safe when one the lion and said Zodiacs didn't care much. He was just glad to know where the two little spirits were, they looked small but they were deadly when they reached a certain point that pissed them off, Taurus and Aquarius stood in front of the lion and was ready go attack again. "Where are those green monsters?!"

"_Right here you fool"_

* * *

_"Where am I? What is this place?"  
_

_"Hello?!"  
_

_Leo snapped his eyes open and looked around, he was inside the warehouse but he was in spirit form. Looking around he saw someone in a orange mask "M-Mikey?!" "LEO!" Leo laughed when Mikey flew on him and almost knocked him to the ground, glad that his baby brother was safe. "Don't scare me like that again okay? I almost killed my self" Leo said and got a happy nod.  
_

_"Where is Raph and Donnie?"  
_

_Mikey turned around just in time to see Raph run towards Cobra "There's Raph..." But just as Mikey said that the said brother was surrounded in water and when it separated...Aquarius the water-barer stood in his spot, leaving Mikey jaw dropped "How in the shell did he do that?!" Leo shock his head in confusing both watched a green-purple blur jump up, but the thing that landed wasn't the blur but the twin spirits. The turtle leader fell on his tail at the sight "Forget Raph! Where the heck did Donnie go?!"  
_

_"Here"  
_

_Leo flew three feet in the air and Mikey looked back and forth finally admitting that he had gone crazy, Raph chuckled and Donnie couldn't help but grin like a little mad genius "The Zodiacs took our physical form to last a bit longer during the fight, Gemini chosed me" "oh...that explains it" Mikey said but really didn't understand a thing what donnie just told him when one of Cobra's soldiers flew right into them, but the wall behind Raph.  
_

_"What caused that?" Leo started but shut his trap just as Taurus tossed several other towards the lion...Who didn't spared them. "Never mind...We are dangerous!"  
_

_"So are we just going to sit back and watch?" Raph asked and cracked his knuckles as he felt them twitch in excitement to hit something hard, Mikey shrugged and looked up at the skylights where he saw Splinter and Leatherhead, their faces were unreadable but Mikey could tell Splinter was shocked that his sons turned into Zodiac spirits "Well...At least we don't have to explain the whole thing to dad...He right up there with Leatherhead..."  
_

_"FATHER IS WHERE?!" His three older brothers yelled and followed Mikey finger...True enough...there they were "Were dead!" Raph stated and felt his spine almost leave his shell._

* * *

**and another chapter is up ^-^ and i almost have x-mas brake! 2 days left 8D  
**

**but i'm screwed xD...can't get up in time, just wanna sleep in my warm bed with four BIG fluffy TMNT dolls ^-^ but i hug Leo the most  
**


	27. Chapter 27 AUTHOR'S NOTE

**this is not a chapter just a note that the chapter might take some time to get done with but i'm thinking this story isn't good enough any more...**

**I might abandon it since most of you find it annoying with all misspelling, or that the chapter doesn't make sense OR that i have to explain things better Dx i'm doing my best despite having Dyslexia that ruins the whole 'write story* thing so now i'm not sure if i should finish this or leave it to collect webs for the next million years...  
**

**sorry but that how i feel right now :(  
**


	28. Chapter 28

**here, new chapter!  
**

**and i might continue to chapter 35 after all since some of you went nuts, freaked out and...jada jada jada...long list...thanks for the back up :)  
**

* * *

Splinter watched calmly as his three sons turned into three of the Zodiacs and didn't move while the battle raged on, he then noticed Cobra and felt a small flame of hatred for the man who had dared to harm his eldest son who was now on the edge of death.

What ever the man had done he had got it and still wanted to cause pain for them all, mainly making sure Leo disappeared from existence. Beside him Leatherhead shoke in anger but managed to keep him self calm enough to not jump down and rip the man to pieces him self. The turtles had been his friends ever since they first met him and he saw them as his family now...If he had to watch them get killed and he didn't do anything, he wouldn't leave a single human breathing in this place.

"I do not understand why these...Zodiacs would take over my sons?" Splinter suddenly asked and the question it self confused Leatherhead, making him forget Cobra for a moment "Well...From what Michelangelo told me the lion was the Zodiacs leader...And Leonardo is THEIR leader...It might be that they are helping each other to save their leaders. The Zodiacs could have taken over your sons to cause more damage than in their spirit forms, since the lion had been fused with Leonardo this long they are both weak and fading...

Unless they defeat him in time" Leatherhead said...speaking from his heart then his mind, at this point brain power didn't make any sense but by thinking with the heart it was easier to understand. "I only hope that they will make it out alive..." "We all hope that my friend, I will not lose my sons as I lost my Master Yoshi...this man is just as dangerous as The shredder, I can not watch Leonardo sacrifice his life again! Raphael barely held his self together the first time we almost lost him...It is clear that he needs his brother more than he knows in his heart" Splinter said and sat down, holding his stick so hard that Leatherhead thought he could brake it and if it was possible then he knew that Splinter could be dangerous.

It was just his size that tricked the enemies which caused their defeats.

* * *

Down below the spirits and turtles changed form every 2nd minuet to make sure they all got a piece of him but Cobra was mostly attacking the lion and Leo, which only made the others angrier and sealed his own death. Raph hit him so hard he was sent flying into a few crates and when he didn't move they thought he had finally knocked out.

"Is he down?" Mikey asked when Taurus went back to the spirit world along with the Lion, Aquarius and Gemini, leaving the turtles with the now out cold scientist. Leo unsheathed his katana and moved slowly towards the body when Cobra suddenly started to laugh, Leo felt his blood freeze when Cobra ripped his shirt open. The crazy man had strapped a bomb on his chest and was now counting down.

"RUN!" Leo yelled and started a 2nd fight, Splinter and Leatherhead heard his roar and tossed down the ropes to Raph, Donnie and Mikey "Hey, glad to see you...oh shell..." Mikey said but then saw his father and almost shrinked, Master Splinter was NOT happy about their little 'find-smash-kill' trip, which didn't surprise him so much and grabbed the rope with Donnie not far behind. Raph was almost out when he looked over his shoulder and felt his heart stop...

_0:20_

"LEO! LET'S GO!

_0:17  
_

"RAPH GET OUT OF HERE!

_0:14  
_

Raph watched as Leo was kicked in the plastron and how Cobra lifted the gun, firing 2 shots into Leo's left arm.

_0:12  
_

_0:10  
_

"Where's Leo?" Mikey asked when he and the others were a few block from the warehouse and Donnie noticed that Raph wasn't with them either "Raph must be with him...We have to get them" He said and they all ran back, now hearing RAph terrified screams.

_0:09  
_

_0:08  
_

"Leo...Please don't do this!" Raph didn't care about the tears now falling from his eyes as he had to watch the bomb count down and his brother fighting, it torn his heart when the thought of losing Leo came to him...He couldn't take it

_0:07  
_

"Raph...Just go! I don't care if I die! GET YOUR SHELL OUT OF HERE!" Leo roared and sent Cobra flying, and looked up at Raph, he could see the tears his brother had but chosed to ignore the sight...It could be his last

_0:06  
_

"LEO!" "Leo what are you doing?" Mikey and Donnie almost jumped down when Leo's calm/angry roar was heard "STAY AWAY FROM HERE! JUST GO!"

_0:05  
_

"LEONARDO NO!" Splinter watched in terrors as Cobra and Leo fought closer to the door and was near the water, his heart was now a lump of ice as he realised what Leo planned to do since they refused to leave the roof

_0:04  
_

"You won't survive this! Shredder paid me to kill you when I got what I wanted...No wait...When I got the Lion I was going to hand you over to him...But he gave me this instead! Now exo-suit is waiting for me!" Cobra laughed and jumped towards Leo, who dropped his swords he he got another kick to the face.

_0:03  
_

"Guys..." They all heard Leo's whisper and knew that he was going to do It

_0:02  
_

_"I love you..."  
_

_0:01  
_

"LEO!"

_0:00_

_"Be safe...baby brothers...I'll always love you"  
_

**BOOM!**

* * *

**oboy O_O**_  
_

**you are going to kill me! *runs for my fricking life!*  
**


	29. Chapter 29

**i'm alive! and keep me alive for good sake other wise Leo will stay dead! xDDD**

* * *

_**Previously~**_

_0:05_

_"LEONARDO NO!" Splinter watched in terrors as Cobra and Leo fought closer to the door and was near the water, his heart was now a lump of ice as he realised what Leo planned to do since they refused to leave the roof_

_0:04_

_"You won't survive this! Shredder paid me to kill you when I got what I wanted...No wait...When I got the Lion I was going to hand you over to him...But he gave me this instead! Now exo-suit is waiting for me!" Cobra laughed and jumped towards Leo, who dropped his swords he he got another kick to the face._

_0:03_

_"Guys..." They all heard Leo's whisper and knew that he was going to do It_

_0:02_

_"I love you..."_

_0:01_

_"LEO!"_

_0:00_

_"Be safe...baby brothers...I'll always love you"_

_**BOOM!**_

* * *

Raph watched in horror how Leo grabbed Cobra and they both fell in the water just as the bomb blew up, with everyone else frozen he dived after and swam to the bottom to find his brother. He found a small sub and how Cobra waved and disappeared into it and then it took off, Raph kept looking and almost drowned when he found the swords, the remains of the bomb and a half burned mask.

The memories flashed before Raph's eyes of Leo and couldn't believe that the future would no longer have the grassy green, blue masked turtle in the world. When he surfaced he dropped everything in his arms in the sand and sat down...All he could do was cry for his now dead big brother, he heard Donnie and Mikey run towards him and also Mikey scream in agony when the proof of Leo's death was laying beside Raph. Both the younger turtles dived into Raph's arms and they all broke down.

Splinter picked up the mask and pressed his lips on it, if this was the only thing that remained of his eldest son then he wouldn't let go of it...No matter what they would say he would not let go of the mask "Let us go home my sons...there is nothing more we can do here..." -he couldn't finish his sentence when Mikey suddenly dived into the water again with Donnie close behind...Only Raph remained on the river bank and hid his face from everyone else.

But the rat and crocodile could see the tears that flooded down Raph's face and knew that he was heart broken, Mikey resurfaced but was soon down again. Leatherhead sighed and dived as well, leaving Splinter to have a little word with Raphael "My son..." He started but Raph cut him off, his voice sounded like he hadn't used it in ages "Save it...Once we get back home and it's been a week...You'll find me with my sai in my chest or throat...I'm not gonna be here if Leo is...G-Gone..." Splinter felt his heart broke as he watch his once strong, hotheaded son brake down and cry like when they were just kids.

"Leonardo would not have wanted that...He once told me that if he were t leav this world, you would take his place as the leader and also keep an eye on your brothers...He trusted you so deeply that he convinced me to it" Splinter whispered and hugged Raph, who buried his face in his father's shoulder. His heart were in billion pieces and each time he took a breath it felt like he was in a ice river, he couldn't survive without his brother.

When Mikey and Donnie was back up again, Leather head took the chance and grabbed them both to the river bank. "We found nothing...what Raphael found must be the only things that is left of Leonardo" He said and bowed his head in sorrow for their lost friend/brother/son and they all started to walk home...

...everyone but Raph.

* * *

"Why...Why did you do it Leo?...you know we need you...why did you kill your self"

Raph knew that his pleas were useless but he couldn't stop asking him self that, he loved his big brother and now regretted that he didn't tell that to Leo as often as he would like. But it was to late now...and now he was the leader, he would rather kill him self then being in a world that no longer held the warm and care...Only coldness and fear.

...

Mikey almost sent his door to the other side of the lair and buried his face in his pillow, his heart was now nothing but ashes. It was his fault, if he hadn't gone after Cobra then Leo would have gone after them and got dragged into the fight...He would have still been there with them and in the lab recovering. He pressed his face deeper in the pillow and cried harder until he heard the door open and how someone sat down beside him on his bed.

"You're not the only one who are trying to understand why he did it..." Donnie said and placed a hand on Mikey's shoulder, he hated to see the happy turtle so broken and torn apart but who could blame him? He felt the same inside and could hardly breath without seeing his brother walk around the lair like he was still there. If they had listened to him and done what he told them then he might had survived...Or if they had helped him take down Cobra...The thought of the said man made Donnie realize something and ran to his lab.

After spending some time looking on all the files they had on the Foot Donnie felt his heart stop but it was his anger that took control over him. He had pretty much smashed his own lab when Raph walked in and grabbed him, to shocked to even speak "Would you care to explain why you have smashed your lab to smithereens?" He asked when he found his voice that was still hoarse from crying, the tears was still falling now and then but not like a waterfall like earlier. Donnie took some deep breaths and slowly regained control over him self...Not really caring about his lab.

"Cobra is working for the Shredder...I just found his file among the info we have on them, this whole time...It was Shredder! I'M GOING TO MELT THAT WALKING CAN OPENER TO NOTHING!" Donnie roared the last sentences and called the rest of the lair to the room, April was still red eyed and Casey was more paler then before and Splinter looked much older so Leatherhead had to help the poor rat, Mikey had pretty much gone mute and was still crying. He was now having one of Leo's spare masks tied to his belt to make sure his brother was still there with him.

Raph letted go off Donnie who sent his fist in the wall...Literally braking the entire wall and his fist was unharmed, scaring his family and friends to death...Donnie only did it when he was killing pissed, which he was.

"Donnie? Care to share what's going on before you brake the whole wall?" Mikey finally asked and leaned against the door frame, he felt like this was a waste of time. "Cobra was working for the Shredder...He's probably there by now too and is getting his rewards from Shredder"

Raph suddenly remembered what Cobra had said to Leo during their fight that he had got the bomb to get rid of Leo...but Cobra was completely unharmed when he entered the sub...so what happened to Leo?...If the bomb really blowed up, leaving Cobra unharmed and Leo's gear...

"Leo grabbed Cobra down the water right?" He asked and donnie looked and his only remaining big brother in confusion, like he didn't understood what Raph was talking about "Ya...why?" He asked but Raph had already turned to Mikey "Where there any cameras in the area Mikey?" Out of all four of them, Mikey sometimes had photographic memory which always came in handy. The youngest nodded and seemed to count on his fingers "There were four...One pointing at the water, Dock 7...warehouse 10"

Raph looked at him with his mouth slightly open and Donnie dropped the papers he was holding "You even remembered that?!" He asked while Raph had lost his voice, Mikey nodded and Donnie started to hack the cameras around the said dock warehouse. It took over an hour to find what they were looking for since the dock were so busy a day and even at the night until they found the right time when it happened, all thou it was just blurry black figures but they could just make out the small red dots in the middle one of the blurs.

Donnie did everything he could to fix the picture so that they could see what was going on, until he they could clearly see how Leo grabbed Cobra, ripped of the bomb and how he jumped into the water with a tight grip of Cobra throat. The bomb exploded just as they hit the water but it was just a meter behind them but it had been close enough to where Leo and dived, the force could have turned his mask to it's current look and the swords were heavy. Raph pieced it all together that Leo must have dropped his swords so that they would drag him down and the mask was probably blocking his eye view.

"See what else you can find...I'm gonna go check something..." Raph mumbled and left the lair, It took some time to find the right dock and warehouse since Raph had already forgot about both and then looked around very closely. When he was done on the docks he took a closer look under water and lighted his flash-light, after resurfacing about three times he found something just four meter form where he had found Leo's gear...A grid that had a dent on the outside indicating that it had been kicked inwards, revealing an underwater sewer pipe. Raph followed his new lead and soon he came to a place where he could surface and moved his flash light around, he recognized the tunnel but couldn't remember which tunnel when he was kicked from behind.

Raph hit the wall and yelped in surprise when a shady figure rammed it's fist in the wall behind Raph, it had been aiming for Raph head but he moved just in time. He grabbed his sais and tossed them both, nailing the figure in the wall by the wrists before he snatched the flash-light and pointed it at humanoid turtle. At first Raph thought it was new turtle but soon he saw the grassy green skin, dark brown eyes and several burn marks...One making it's appearance on the turtle's face close to its eyes, if it had been closer it would have made him blind.

"Who are you?!" Raph demanded and walked closer to the turtle, his own heart was ramming in his chest.

"Remind me never...to jump at you from behind again"

The voice made Raph drop the flash-light and his racing heart stopped dead, the flash-light rolled on the spot before stopping at the turtle again but his time Raph knew who it was...

"Oh my god...LEO?!"

* * *

**who the shell do you take me for? Shredder?!**

**of course i wouldn't kill Leo when you all are going nuts with this story! xD and hey! a Christmas present to you all!  
**

**Merry Christmas ~ TMNTEmi  
**


	30. Chapter 30

**happy?**

**good ^-^ coz some of you almost flew into space in happiness of Leo's turn up, and don't worry! the burn in his face isn't that bad...sore maybe but he can still see xD  
**

**and if any talent DeviantArt artist wants to make a small comic of this then feel free ^-^ sent a link when it's up and i'll leave something...Right now i need sleep! *knocks out*  
**

**do not own TMNT  
**

* * *

"Donnie? Where is Raph? I can't find him no matter where I look" Mikey asked after been looking for the red masked turtle but never found him in the lair, Donnie looked up from his notes and thought for a moment "I think he went out again...something that he wanted to check from the surveillance cameras, he almost ran THROUGH the door!" Mikey could see the confusion in Donnie's eyes and knew that raph had found something he hadn't. "Better check it out selfs then"

Donnie nodded and packed the first aid kit in case they ran into an injured Raph on the way while Mikey informed Splinter they were leaving to look for Raph, they took the sewer slider and Donnie activated Raph's shell cell signal...But he wasn't alone. "Hey...Some is with Raph" "Maybe he called Casey to help him?" Mikey suggested but Donnie doubted it, both their human friends were still torn up about Leo's death...

The thought of his brother made the tears flow down again and he tried to dry them but it did no good so he letted it be "You're not the only one thinking about Leo...when I get my hands on Cobra...I won't hold back this time!" "And that would give Leo back? Mikey because of our fist try we killed our own big brother!" What ever Mikey was going to answer he never got it when both of them heard a fight somewhere to their right. But then they heard Raph shout their big brothers name, both of them got out of the sewer slider and high tailed towards the source of the shout.

* * *

"Oh my god...LEO?!"

Raph yanked his sais out and caught Leo from being even more injured, Leo chuckled and allowed Raph to lower him slowly to the lean against the wall. Leo placed his hands on Raph's cheek and wiped the tears away that was falling, he knew he was dead shell when they got home...Or if the doctor of doomed shell got there which wouldn't be long if Leo knew his little brother right. "You scared the hell out of me...Don't even get your self blown up again you idiot" "Idiot might fit right now...I got no energy left after that under water fight, when the bomb blew near my face I thought that was my last idiotic move...but I just got these burn marks instead" Leo said, Raph gently slapped the back off Leo's head to show that he really was an idiot.

"Love you bro...Never doubt that" Raph mumbled and hugged his big brother, Leo smiled and looked up when the sewer slider stopt not far from them "Leo!" Mikey yelled and both the younger turtles got Leo in a crushing hug, Raph chuckled at them before he felt a hand on his biceps and followed it. Leo smiled at him and slowly got Raph to join the hug...One all four hadn't shared in a long time. "Let's get home...There's a certain father who wants to kill someone" Raph said and broke the hug, leaving Leo in a freak out state.

"I'll rather get killed by you Raph!"

"Sorry, you have you learn the easy way or the hard way"

"Which one is what?!"

Mikey laughed and pressed his face in Leo's shoulder "We three are the easy way, DAD is the hard way" Leo groaned and faceplamed "I am not going to walk away alive am I?" Mikey's small chuckle was enough to answer the question which didn't surprise Leo one bit, he just hoped his father wouldn't skin him alive during the scolding match. He knew his family wouldn't just give up on him but some day...They would be fine one their own, Master Splinter wouldn't be around for long and neither would Leo be...even if he got himself killed.

"I know what you're thinking Leo, and don't you dare tell me we don't need you!" Donnie said as he started to clean his big brother's injuries while Raph informed Splinter that Leo was alive and now getting patched up, Mikey stood at the door just in case Splinter decided to shatter it to pieces. Leo sighed and closed his eyes...He wasn't sure if he was going to tell them his thoughts just yet but they had to know that he couldn't live forever.

They didn't say anything else as the door opened and Splinter walked in, with something they thought they would never see in their lives: Raph was pale and shaked in fear! Raph's face alone was enough for Leo to know that he was dead meat as Splinter asked Donnie and Mikey to leave the room, Mikey refused to let go of Leo as he just got him back but at the end he had to leave the room. Splinter watched his son and looked over the injuries then almost covered Leo whole body, he never thought something like this could happen to his sons...The outside world truly hated them.

"Dad...Before you lose you temper...I'm sorry, I just couldn't stand the pain he put you all through by hurting me" Leo said before Splinter even opened his mouth "The pain I saw you all go through, it was enough to kill me inside...The only way to make the pain go was to...to..."

"Leonardo..."

Splinter hugged Leo tightly as the blue masked turtle lost control over his tears, his worry for the family was finally braking to the surface that non of them knew about. Outside the door the three younger turtles felt like they were going to brake in pieces...The never knew Leo would feel that way...He wasn't bossy...

He was scared.

Scared that one or all his little brothers would get hurt and the thought of them dead had finally broke Leo's fearless act, Raph covered his face and let a few tears slip. If Leo had know how scared they had been when they saw the bomb explode and thinking he was dead, how scared and lost they felt without their big brother being there to tell them how things were going to be alright. Mikey got up and went inside the room and when Leo looked at him Mikey ran towards him and almost rib crushed him again but this time Mikey was shaking.

Leo sighed and just held his little brother as hard he could and looked at the door, Donnie had a sad look on his face and Raph had traces of tears on his mask and cheeks "Guys...Get in here, I think it time to talk more seriously about Cobra" Splinter got up and left his sons to solve this problem in their own way and think of something himself that could help them when they came to him, he went to the Dojo and sat down to meditate on the matter at hand.

* * *

"...Just...don't repeat the whole thing again, okay?"

"Fine...but I'm still going to blow him up!" Mikey scowled, Leo looked at him in pure shock and turned to Donnie "When the shell did they switch bodies?!" He shouted but Donnie couldn't give much answer, he was still laughing at the look on Leo's face so the eldest brother left him that way and turned to Raph whom surprisingly had gone mute which never happened.

"You okay Raph?"

Raph didn't move and his eyes were unreadable, they weren't even moving as he stared on the same spot. At first Leo thought Raph was ignoring him but then he saw the tears that was close to fall again, the red masked turtle sometimes didn't want anything to do with him and wanted him dead at those times but Leo knew Raph deep inside. He was scared just like them but he hidden it pretty well by playing tough guy and a jerk as Mikey sometimes refereed him after them arguing.

"Raph, talk or I'll do it" Leo threaten and that woke up his brother "You wouldn't dare in front of them!" Raph shouted and shot to his feet, Leo smiled and was pleased to have his attentions "Mind wanna share what's clouding you mind so much it took me to say that?" Raph calmed down and didn't answer at first but after a quick glare at Donnie and Mikey he finally asked:

"Why do you want yourself killed?"

Leo felt his heart stop and it was noticed as the heart monitor (yes, he's hooked up to it again) turned to a straight line before beeping again, he sighed and laid back down covering his eyes "Because you guys are so damn stubborn! I told you to leave and you didn't budge so I had to do the only option left and grabbed both the bomb and that fucker with me!"

"We're your little brothers! We're SUPPOSED to BE stubborn! When is that going to sink in?! When I blow my self up?!"

"DON'T YOU DARE RAPHAEL OR I WILL STRANGLE YOU IF YOU SURVIVE IT!" Leo roared and the walls literally shaked and a few of Donnie's piles hit the floor, said turtle and Mikey made a mental note that Leo's roar could awake an earthquake! Raph didn't even flinch when his big brother almost shouted his lungs out "Just tell me why you spend half you life trying to get you self killed when we can handle our self!"

Mikey finally rolled his eyes and pointed out "You're arguing again"

"Thank god for that"

"WHAT?!" Donnie smirked as his three brothers looked at him like he had gone from smart to insane, he just felt happy that his big brothers were fighting again. He never thought he'd heart the sweet sound of arguing again! "Keep going, sounds like music to me!" Raph and Leo looked at each other in shock before they declared that Leo's possibly death had fried Donnie's brain...This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**hope this chapter will do xD i was thinking of getting it up by Christmas but better late then never  
**

**happy new year every! long live TMNT!  
**


	31. Chapter 31

**if something didn't make sense in the last chapter, my apologize -_-' got it done by sunrise...or something...and i have no idea when this will done for good...maybe never? xD  
**

**are you guys really telling me you wants this story to end?! am i getting that sloppy? xD...2,569 words?!  
**

* * *

Leo thanked God a million times that he didn't have to be bed ridden in the lab again since Donnie figured that if Leo ended up there again it was either he or his brother that would go crazy. Donnie had patched up his brother and sworn Leo was lucky his eyes were unharmed or he would have killed him, Raph now acted like a body guard around Leo when ever their brother or father was in the same room as Leo.

Mikey was mostly helping Leo when ever he could but he was still forbidden to enter the kitchen for good now! Mikey had made scrambled eggs and when Leo walked past his brother the eggs blew right in Mikey's face! Leo had ran as fast as he could to Raph's room with Mikey close behind, said red turtle had roared of laughter when Leo explained what had ticked Mikey to almost murder him. Raph had almost fallen off his bed as he tried to regain his breath but he only laughed worse and was now laying on the floor holding his sides that was aching because of the laughing fit.

On one hand it was nice to hear Raph laughing himself to death since he was mostly angry, on the other hand Leo could pretty much kiss his shell good bye if he ever entered the kitchen again while Mikey was cooking. Mikey was standing outside Raph's door and had the biggest grin on his face and walked back to the kitchen.

"What the heck happened?! All I saw was a blur of green and blue and then you blasting after looking like you were going to kill someone!" Donnie asked as he poured his coffee in a mug, Splinter looked up from his morning paper and raise an eye brow as if asking for an explanation. Mikey took out more eggs and told them what happened...Leaving Donnie collapsing on the floor laughing while Splinter smiled returning to his morning reading. "I believe that lion is still inside of him and just tried to raise the mood in our lair"

"As long as he doesn't make me kill Leo again, lucky him Raph's saves his shell all the time but now I think he's dying in his room! I never thought Raph would laugh his shell to death!" Mikey said and made new scrambled eggs, Donnie shaked his head and took his breakfast with him to his lab after snatching some scrambled eggs from the pan Mikey was still holding. Giving his brother a mocked anger face he left the room, telling his older brothers that they could get breakfast as long as Leo didn't blew another portion eggs in Mikey's face...His answer was another roar of laughter.

"Yup! Raph is defiantly dying Mikey!"

"I told you! And I'll skin you alive if you do it again Leo!" Mikey yelled, Splinter chuckled and put down the paper to read the back...Only to almost choke on his tea.

"MY SONS!" He yelled causing Mikey almost hit the ceiling at the sudden shout but ran to him as two doors, one form the 2nd floor and one from the main room, slammed open and the remaining turtles came running. Raph was having his sais ready while Donnie had, what Mikey could see, half his coffee over him. "What's going on sensei?" Splinter didn't answer as he pointed at the picture on the back of the news paper, Cobra and Oroku Saki was shaking hands outside Saki's tower...But it was the article text that scared them.

**SAKI INDUSTRIES GETS A NEW CHIEF SCIENTIST, COULD BE SAKI'S NEW RIGHT HAND MAN!**

**FUTURE OF NEW YORK SAVED!  
**

"More like doomed!" Raph shouted in pure shock while his family was still mute to even breath, Leo was frozen where he stood and felt the earlier happiness fade away. Did fate really hate them that much? "What are we gonna do? Leave TWO MANIACS on our tail?! Can we please lure them some where and beat the shell out of them?" Mikey pleaded and received Splinter's cane in his head and pointed at Leo, his face held both fear and a look that could kill an army in the blink of an eye.

"We're not going after them...Unless you think I've gone crazy and ask Bishop" Leo said and sat down covering his face in his hands, letting them decide the options. Raph placed his sais back in his belt while Donnie and Mikey looked at each other while Splinter was already in deep thought, the breakfast went from cheering to dead quiet because of Cobra and Saki joining forces. How were they going to survive that? They barely survived the Purple Dragons AND the Foot Ninjas combined!

Leo didn't eat one bite no matter what they said, at the end he left the table and went to his room. Raph then got up a few minuets later to see if Leo was okay but found his door locked and the sound of pounding, Raph knew Leo didn't have a pouncing bag in his room and used his Sai to open it. The second he heard the klick he flew in and grabbed Leo's blood messed hands, Leo's face was twisted in fear, anger and pain...The nightmare wasn't even over.

* * *

"...As long as we get rid of the Turtles!" Saki declared in a meeting with Hun, whom survived the fight with the younger turtles, Cobra, Bishop and Stockman. The last mentioned looked like they wanted to kill something or someone as Saki walked to the window and looked out, the city was big and the Turtles could hide anywhere under it, The topside of the city was his...But below the city in the labyrinths of sewer tunnels and underground subway tracks, it was the Turtles territory.

"If we send a few ninjas down there...They might appear, you Foot techs could follow them by using these" Cobra said and showed some gloves, a Foot ninja stepped forward and changed his glove with the ones Cobra held to him and activated them. The palms gloved blue and he jumped to the wall and started to claim to the ceiling, the look on Saki's face showed that he was beyond words to tell how impressed he was as the ninja landed on the floor and took back his gloves and Cobra got his back.

Cobra sat down again and smirked towards Stockman, but shivered as he got a death glare from the exo suited eye-ball. Stockman had turned off his hologram-form to scared the crap out of Cobra, while Bishop was hidden in the shadows in his battle armour. Hun wasn't surprised and had a boring look on his face as he turned to his master "Do you require any kind of weapons Master? Or do you prefer this morons tech? Either way...I'm out of here!" He said and got up.

He was just past Bishop and Stockman when Cobra decided to test his life "Off to warn the Turtles Hun? My my, I thought you server Shredder without question" Cobra laughed and shut up the second a large gun made it appearance in Hun's right hand, when Saki lifted his hand Hun placed the gun back inside his coat. Bishop didn't show any kind of emotion and Stockman was whispered something to Hun, suddenly the Door opened and a Foot ninja stepped in shaking from head to toe. "Yes?!" Saki asked and turned to the ninja.

"No sign of them yet Master...Perhaps they are preparing? The leader is sill injured after all..." The ninja informed and waited to get sliced in two, the whole room waited actually but when Saki turned and went to the window again he told the ninja to leave. Cobra's chin cropped to the floor while the other three rolled their eyes and left with the lucky ninja. "Well? Now what? Risk our skins and find the turtles or their friends? We could get hold of O'Neil and tell her...She would then get hold of the Turtles without asking" Stockman asked.

No one said anything but they could read Bishop's face anyway, that man was a mystery that would never be solved.

* * *

"Have a nice Day!" Casey said after helping another costumer loading some chairs to the car from April's store, the red head was helping an old lady with some really nice tea cups so Casey left his spot filling the shelf's to help out the man getting the chairs. The dark haired went back to the boxes he had been working on and let April take the next costumer that came through the door so he kept unpacking the boxes and place the items on their shelf's and then he decided to fix the candy tower for the kids.

April wanted to sell some cheep candy and got a candy tower of cardboard, which was easy to put together and then he filled with several different candy's. Casey had been smart enough to ask his friend who worked on one of the bigger candy store if he could have a scale to help the costumers see the kilo and price, he almost dropped a candy box when April gasped in surprise "Bishop? What are..." "Is it alright if I wait in your apartment till you are closed? I'll explain things then" Bishop said, looking out the window every time. He was clearly nervous about something but neither Casey or April could tell what it was, until Casey voiced his guess "If it's about Leo then get up there before I kick you up"

Bishop nodded and walked up the stairs just in time for more costumers, this went on in half an hour before April finally closed the door behind the last kids who got their comics and candy. Casey had warned her that if she really was going to sell comics then Mikey be her number 1 human for life, the two of them went upstairs and found Bishop at the window looking like a nerve wreck. When April offered him a tea mug he was shaking so bad that it hit the floor but April had guessed that already and had made 4 mugs, Casey forced Bishop into the couch and gave him the other mug.

"Start talking before you pass out" He said and sat on the coffee table in front of Bishop and April sat on his left side, the EPF agent took a deep breath before he told them...Everything! Over the past hour Casey and April didn't say a word as they listened to the confession, until Casey had to take notes on the most bad stuff that involved Leo and the Lion. By the time Bishop was done Casey had a whole A4 note pad full plus 3 A4 loose sheets and April mailed Donnie the whole thing after scanning them, the response was a conversation through the Web-cam.

_"Are you sure about this?!_ _We had a heart attack_ _this morning and now you almost killed us!" _

"Donnie, I'm sure! Everything I sent is proof that Leo is out of danger yet...AND IF YOU THINK OF KILLING YOUR SELF AGAIN LEO YOU ARE A SHELL-LESS TURTLE!" April roared to Leo who stood behind Raph, both the Turtle plus Bishop and Casey made mental note never to make her angry or she would be their last sight in life.

_"Okay so how did you get all this?! Did you send Casey in to beat the info out?"_

"No, but it would have been sweet" Casey answered and moved the camera so all three could be seen and the turtles saw the nerve wrecked Bishop, it actually made them all surprised.

_"You look like you've watched someone dead dig it self from it grave" _Raph said, Bishop didn't say anything as he looked out the window the whole time...The Turtles knew for sure that he was really freaked out about telling all this for them, Donnie ended the call and sighed.

* * *

"And now what? Start covering the tunnels closest tot he lair in laser?!" Mikey asked and got a pat from Leo, making the younger sequel in a cute way. Raph smirked at the sound of it and wished he had his video camera with him...He just had to remember that, Donnie covered his face and sighed in frustration over the new found problem. He couldn't go through this any longer and it was killing him every time someone tried to kill his brother, why did the world hate Leo so much? All he wanted was to protect his family and if he had to fight to keep them safe then why did fate want him dead for it?!

"I don't know if I can handle this any longer...I can't watch Leo die..." He finally mumbled loud enough for his family to hear, they could hear his voice shaking and Leo moved from his spot and hugged Donnie who held him in a death grip. He understood the feeling Donnie had and couldn't quite find the right words to comfort his little brother, he wasn't sure what to say any more either. Raph growled and silently preyed this nightmare would be over soon...

He was not going to lose his brother again.

Mikey sat on the floor and felt like he was going to suffocate, he felt like this was all his fault when he started to look for the lion but he kept going till the point where he couldn't back out. "I-I'm sorry..." He cried and hid his face in his knees, Leo looked down at Mikey and wanted to warp his arms around him.

Raph heard his thought and got Donnie in his arms instead while Leo ran across the room and almost crushed Mikey in a tight hug "Ssshhh...It's not you fault Mikey, We'll get them...it'll be over soon" Leo cooed and nuzzled his beak at Mikey's temple, he really hated to see his brothers so hurt because of him. Leo couldn't wait to get his hands on Cobra and Shredder...Question was:

Which one was hardest to kill?

* * *

**and another chapter is up ^-^ i only have a week left til school starts again :P don't wanna go! Dx**

**i'll try to update as much as I can even thou i start write a new chapter the second i post up one but i get so many blocks it makes me crazy...and yes, i did make Bishop, Hun and Stockman betray Shredder...  
**

**any1 else fears what the 2012 Shredder might to Leo in the new series?! D8 if it happens  
**


	32. Chapter 32

**longest story yet :) i don't think this will stop at chapter 35 after all :D you guys mind?**

**yes? No? tell me later through PM's or reviews...better clean my e-mail inbox xD and i will write up how many votes there have been made the results will be posted at the next chapter update...when ever that will happen :P  
**

* * *

Leo woke up the next morning to find his brothers nuzzled close to him and it made him smile a little, Raph was on floor on a spare mattress facing the door with his sais in his hands...He was defiantly NOT allowing anyone near his big brother! Mikey was on Leo's right side with his head close to Leo's heart, not that it surprised him much. Donnie was on his left with his head resting on the eldest turtle's shoulder and was holding his hand close to his heart, Leo chuckled at the sight but almost flew up when Raph shot to his feet weapons drawn and ready.

"Calm your self Raphael, it is only me" Splinter voice came from the door and Raph placed his sai's in his belt and frowned before he sat down, placing a hand over his eyes "Don't do that! We barely slept...Or at least I barely did" Raph said and tried to get the sleep out of his eyes and looked over the bed and found Leo awake looking at him, making Raph confused "How long have you been up?!"

The eldest smiled before he used his ninja skills to get free from his two little brothers and sat down beside him "About five minuets wondering what you three were doing in here, but then I made a wild guess and thought it was nightmares...and you just confirmed it for me" Leo said giving Raph a one arm hug, which Raph didn't struggle to get out of but letted his brother's arm rest around his shoulders. Splinter sat down on Leo's desk chair and looked at his two eldest sons before he told them to wake up Donnie and Mikey.

On four pair of eyes, two still sleepy and two bit more awake was on him Splinter told them the reason he was there "I know you want to go after Shredder and that other man...But you are barley healed Leonardo, and if you were to run into battle know you could get more injured" "These are just burn marks, I've survive this hotheads attack too yo know" Leo said and head-locked Raph, who didn't fight back for once but Splinter wouldn't budge. Mikey had a feeling someone was going to get a taste of Splinter's cane and it wasn't going to be him.

"So in other words...you want us to wait til Leo is either healed or dead when the lair gets attacked by Cobra?"

WHACK!

"OWW!" Mikey whined and screamed in his mind to the heavens that he wasn't going to get smacked! Leo smiled and patted the now sore spot in Mikey's head in an attempt to ease the pain that was now racing in his brother's head, Mikey poured like a kitten and made Donnie and Raph brust in laughter as Splinter rolled his eyes and left with the order that they were to remain in the lair til he gave them the word to go after their prey. The rest of the early morning hours were spent sleeping and small chats between the brothers as they planed...Again...But they wanted to be ready and not run in head first like Raph always did but they didn't have to heart to tease with him, Leo covered his two younger brothers with his blanket and helped Raph with some katas...For the million time.

By the time Raph was through his 7th kata Mikey woke up and watch for a while and then decided to wake up Donnie, but the sleeping genius just grabbed Mikey and hugged him like a teddy bear and mumbled before falling asleep again. Mikey pleaded to his big brothers for help but Raph and Leo was laughing to hard to even move and that left Mikey to shake Donnie out of his shell, by the time he got out of the bear hug Raph and Leo were having tears from all the laugh, Mikey was out of breath and Donnie didn't have a clue on what was going on.

"Come on...The faster Donnie get a kick start the better" Leo chuckled and helped Donnie out of bed, he was so tired he could barely walk so Raph and Leo grabbed each of Donnie's arms and carried him down the stairs to the kitchen where Mikey had already got the coffee done. The two eldest placed the half sleeping turtle on the chair and after a few sips of it Donnie was awake enough to talk English and not zombie. While Mikey and Donnie joked around Raph showed Leo the blueprints of the Foot's new HQ and discussed the attack plans, sure they were allowed to attack but it didn't hurt to make some safety details.

Splinter stood in the door way with April, Casey and Leatherhead and felt the same worry they carried in their hearts while watching the leader and SIC go through the plans while they smiled at the sight of the two younger brothers acting like four year old kids...Until Splinter cleared his voice and they all looked at him, wearing surprising looks as they saw three of their friends behind their father "We're not going! Geez, let us plan more detailed before you chain us!" Raph argued and returned to the plans while Mikey and Donnie chuckled. Leo on the other hand felt something was wrong.

"There not moving are they?" He asked and Leatherhead sighed "No my friend but...You are still injured Leonardo, you won't last as long as you brothers will..."

"That's why we're using the battle shell as a diversion and the helicopter to blow the top to get in" Leo said "Exactl- wait what?!" Raph said and looked at his brother in confusion but Leo just gave him a warm chuckle, Mikey and Donnie looked back between their older brothers and each other "Are you insane?!" They finally asked and looked at Leo, who thought for a moment.

"No"

"Is he running a fever?!" Mikey asked and Donnie tried not to laugh as he checked Leo but wasn't ready for his big brother to tickle him on his sides, Donnie squealed and lost his balances and was now stuck in the wrath of the tickle torture. Raph was busy holding him still but soon gave up and helped Leo, Mikey soon joined and the fun stopt when Splinter cleared his throat again. When the boys was sated in front of him with the blueprints between them the decision was made that shocked everyone in the room.

"If we are to go after this...Cobra...I want you three to keep an eye on your brother! Is that clear?" He said pointing at his three younger sons, who's jaws were on the floor in surprise while Leo tried to repeat the words in his mind...When was their father going to stop change his mind?! "Let me get this straight? First you tell us NOT to go after them and NOW you tell them to keep an eye on me because...Wait we're going?!" He almost shouted and got more confused at the smirk Splinter was wearing and looked at his friends who had the same smirk.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Mikey voice out the question they all had.

* * *

"Leo? Some of you injuries are healed but are you really ready for all this? This is both Shredder and Cobra we're talking about" Donnie asked as he help loading the helicopter, Leo sighed and looked at him "Donnie, I won't repeat this...I'm not gonna be alive if we keep running from this! The faster I see my blades in Shredder the better I feel...By the way do what ever you want with Cobra cause my energy will be wasted on Shredder" Leo said and jumped in to strap down the loose cargo of extra weapons and want ever crap they had loaded...Most were weapons.

Raph watched Leo the whole time and felt something in his heart that ached badly and it made his face a bit pale, something the didn't go unnoticed by Mikey who hugged his big brother "I know two persons who are the most stubborn morons in the world: you and Leo!" He said and got stuck in a headlock by Raph, but it didn't made him feel better.

"It's like...this might be the very last time he's going to walk away in battle...And not come back! We don't know if that Lion will just show up and then it's over!" Raph said and sat down with his face in his hands, Mikey sat down beside him and couldn't deny that he was just as scared as well about it all "Guys, we're ready...but you look like you're going to pass out" Leo came over and sat down in front of them so that he could see fear, unease and the paleness in their faces and came to the conclusion that he was the reason. "We could wait till you are more ready thou...If we go now you might really pass out or lose focus, it's you choice" He said and waved to Donnie to join them.

Mikey took several deep breaths to slow down his racing heart and to calm his mind and Raph's heart was ramming in his chest, loud enough for Leo to hear it and it worried him. Donnie was a bit to pale for Leo's liking and letted them decide...This wasn't on him either, if the thought for the upcoming battle sacred them then he wouldn't push them and he didn't say anything as they decided. Suddenly he got up and went over to Leather Head and Casey so that they could decide among them self without him there.

"Well? Do we go or do we wait?" Mikey asked and hugged his knees, Raph didn't say anything so Donnie voiced his decision "I say we go! I'm not letting those monsters near Leo again!" He waited to hear Mikey's choice but the younger turtle was to shaken up to even open his mouth...He was scared that his choice would be his brother's end!

"If those bastards get near Leo I'll skin them on the spot! Don't care if Splinter is there watching..." Raph's voice rumbled up in their corner and made his brothers jump in surprise, they thought that he had gone mute! Raph pulled Mikey in a one arm hug and Donnie took one of his hands and looked into his eyes "Mikey?What's your decision?"

At first Mikey didn't say anything and looked at Leo the whole time and the said blue turtle looked over to them a few times before he noticed that they were looking at him the whole time and walked over to them, Leo didn't say anything at first so Raph took up the conversation since the other two and lost the will to talk.

"Donnie and I decided that we should go...Mikey...His tongue turned to lead in a way" Raph said and Leo chuckled at the tiny joke but turned to Mikey and took both his hands and looked at him "Mikey?...Do you want to go or do you rather wait? I won't judge you if you're not ready in either way" He said and waited patiently for his baby brother to answer, he couldn't blame his happy and wild baby brother to act like this...He was a little scared himself.

Mikey took the deepest breath yet and then told them his decision "I want to wait but..."

Leo nodded slowly and wait for the sentence to be finished, Raph and Donnie was now listening as well. At the helicopter Splinter Casey and Leather head could hear what they were saying while April was in the front seat of the helicopter and prepared for lift off but hovered over the ignition.

"I say...We kick them to the end of this galaxy!"

"Then why are you still glued here?" Leo raised an eye ridge and stepped aside as his brothers raced to the others, now ready to end the nightmare.

*_I hope I'll get out of this alive*_

_***The chance of surviving this is small...But maybe luck is on our side***  
_

_*What the shell is 'Luck?! I don't think I know what that word stands for any more!* _

* * *

**And** **off they are to Shredder :) school is starting soon so i might not be able to update as much...and please send a PM if not updates have been seen, it could happen that i forget the story but i check all updates and PM's on my android in school when i can (under the school desk that is xD)**

**hope this is long enough for you guys!  
**


	33. Chapter 33

**sorry for this late chapter! i have injured my left hand (thanks god i'm right-handed) but it's still painful  
**

**never mind that! last chapter i asked you all to vote on the amount of chapters...  
**

**yes, more the 35 chapters  
**

**No, 35 chapters will do nicely  
**

**choice is your! I'll check the anwsers on my phone and see if i can answer some questions as well  
**

* * *

"...And when you have your lion...Please hand Leonardo over to me, the others will face my ninjas as I finish him off" Saki said over a small cup of tea and some snacks, Cobra's eye brows were still raised high in the air and he could hep hij self but to ask "What exactly has he done that makes you want to squash him and hang up his shell as a trophy?"

Cobra sat up straight and Saki could see that and lifted his hand so the other man knew he were allowed to ask such questions if they were to trust one another " Leonardo has stood between my plans so many times I've lost count! I tried to recruit him once but almost got my self nearly beaten to death, so I decided to find their weak spot and sent an army into the sewers but no sign was found so I sent a small band on the surface and after some time they reported seeing one of them but they couldn't tell from the distance.

They waited for some nights but it was later know that they also did morning runs at a certain time of day, fore-dawn and close to midnight at the dark hours when the shadows became their allies. I must say they use them as if they were part of them...I can't see them no matter what technology, it is frightening at times...Well, one morning they spotted another turtle but one recognised him as the one they had seen before and this time they had binoculars..."

"Why didn't they had it the first time?!" Cobra interrupted in shock, Saki shrugged "Ask them, perhaps they left in a hurry and their minds were into the supplies they would need...Anyway, the one with the binoculars saw the crossed swords on the turtle's back and they went through the files I had given them...Going through it they realised they had Leonardo in sight but not the rest, Hun remembered Leonardo shouting something that sounded like orders and the others followed him and it seemed to him Leonardo is the leader"

Cobra nodded slowly, recalling a memory "It does fit with what I heard from those other three...Something about him being their eldest brother and leader, once I have the lion youa re free to do what the heck youa re going to"

"Torture him slowly until he brakes!"

"Ouch...Bit overdoing don't you think? See what he survives instead if he's been close to death so many times! If he can't die then...We might have a problem"

* * *

"Leo?"

"What is it Mikey? We're almost there"

Mikey was toying with his bandana tails and Leo knew instantly that something bothered his little brother "Hey, what's the matter? If it's the battle we can call it off and..." "No..It's just...Before this all started...I noticed that you had gone pale and distant, you kept mostl to your self and when Splinter talked to you at some points you zoned out and, well...I thought I saw your hands fade away for a few seconds at that time..."

Leo smiled sadly and nodded "you're right...A few months ago I started to feel weak and thought that it was just a small cold but when it didn't go away I got worried that you guys would find out so I kept to my self as you said,trying to figure out what was wrong and when my hands started to fade I knew something was very wrong and..."

Before Mikey could hear the rest Raph told them to get ready as the tower came in sight, Leo patted Mikey's head and got ready for the battle. Donnie noticed what was wrong "Mikey?"

Leo was dying long before this started...And we didn't notice!"

Donnie felt his heart stop and looked at his brother, how could he have NOT noticed that his big brother was getting sick? Had he been that distant from them with his trinkets?! He promised that when they got out of here he was going to raid his lab top to bottom and toss out everything useless and start thinking about more important thing...Like repairing old hospital stuff and be prepared more for it and other things they could use. And focus more on his training of course...Which shared a 1st place with the 'Lab toss out'

* * *

**has Donnie gone insane?! O.o he's gonna wreak his own lab of all thing he had build in there**

**heck why doesn't he just Let Raph and Mikey go beserk in ther and they are done ^-^  
**


	34. Chapter 34

**god i had no idea the chapter was so short :P sorry ^-^ still got a injured hand but i'll survive **

**and the votes for the chapters so far is:  
**

**Yes, more chapters: maybe 3-4 (lost count)  
**

**No, this will be enough: 1-2...lost count as well  
**

**...we'll just have to see :)  
**

* * *

The whole tower was in chaos as the Turtles wreaked their way to Shredder's throne room door. They had landed the helicopter where the mystics once had been and were surrounded in moments but their intruders were not giving up that easily and Donnie was blowing the place up from the lower floors as well until he was almost hit by his own missile.

"Okay, then I know the fuel is enough and that I got through the whole place" Donnie stated and joined his brothers in the battle, helping Raph and Mikey cover Leo's shell as the Foot ninjas swarmed around the said turtle but before they could even reach him they would fall either dead or knocked out...When they sworn not to let anyone near their brother...They meant it! Raph was wearing a killing look, Mikey a happy one and Donnie looked like that if anyone got near his big brother he would skin them alive. Leo had a few moment to see how his brothers were doing and had to duck by their warnings and the ninja he was fighting would fall to the ground when another Foot ninja flew into each other.

Casey, April and Splinter remained in the helicopter and were amazed by how fast the turtles moved, they would catch them with their eyes sometimes but the rest of that time they were nothing but blurs all over the place. Splinter had a little smile as his three youngest would toss their ninjas against Leo's opponent or the other way around, soon the ninjas were all down and the boys returned to the helicopter for the next part of the plan but found that Leo was covered in cold sweat and was trying to regain his breath.

"If we don't do this now I might never stop fading away and..." Just as Leo said that he faded and this time they could barely see him for a second and when Raph tried to grab his brother his hands went through, leaving his family in horror. Mikey tried the same thing but had the same result "Guys...You...ill...Bra" Leo tried to say but they couldn't hear what he said.

Expect Donnie "WE have to kill Cobra! This is his doing!" Leo nodded and now he was fading the whole time, even when the lion took his place! The lion growled and stopped outside the huge doors.

"I feel my power grow weaker and I can't hold your brother alive much longer...Use the help of the Zodiacs inside you that has chosen to help in this matter, their anger combined with yours will help in this case...I know you don't want them to dishonour the title *Ninja* Hamato Splinter...But this might be the power enough to Save your eldest son or three will remain" Splinter bowed his head and then he looked at his sons who looked like if he said 'No' they would lose it but if the agreed they might have a chance to save Leo.

Raph felt like he was either going to cry or run on his own to find the bastard that was killing his brother, Mikey couldn't stand on his feet any more and collapsed on his knees and tried to make his heart stop hurting in his chest while Donnie sent his fist in the pillar beside him. Everyone was scared by the force he put into it as half the pillar from the floor and half way up broke in pieces, but Donnie's fist remain unharmed with no bruise or scratch on it. Splinter sighed and looked Casey and April who hoped he wouldn't give a negative answer...Casey was worried his best friend would explode and he was going to grab April and run the hell away if he had to watch.

"Bring your brother back..."

WHOOSH!

the wind caught Splinter's robe as they all flew down the hall and the door shattered into such small pieces it was impossible to call it puzzle and dark suited ninjas were tossed out of the room and cries of pain and horror were cut of in a second, the Lion sat beside Splinter who had his head bowed.

"How long can you keep my son alive? If he were to die...Then I fear my remaining sons will never be the same any more, they would remain cold and they would not know the word 'mercy' or the code of Bushido as their brother does, they need Leonardo to guide them and the love he has for them..."

"During these years that I've kept him alive...He been having different feelings in his heart: joy, happiness, fear, sorrow...Unloved..."

"What?!" Splinter yelled as he heard the last word and he couldn't believe it "Cobra...He used that word over and over again each day he tortured us...He told us months had gone by...Until he told us 6 months had passed and we were still in his grasp but the time Leonardo were in his form and I was in the spirit world, Aquarius told me the truth that on 3 weeks had passed and that they were going to help...But they weren't sure how until the battle on the dock when Taurus chosed Michelangelo, Gemini Donatello and Aquarius chosed Raphael due to their similar hothead acts"

* * *

In the room Cobra was happing trouble staying in one pieces as Shredder tried to fight off the three turtles but he couldn't land a single hit on them and he could barely see them with his eyes and each time he felt a stab from Raph and got knocked off balance by Donnie and Mikey, Cobra held his gun but he was shaking so much he couldn't get a clear shot and the second the lion saw the gun it let out a roar that made everyone almost fly out of their skins and watched as the lion for the second time tried to kill Cobra.

Raph didn't bother trying to stop it as he was to busy to fight Shredder but for a second he wasn't focusing and Shredder was close to stab him when a loud clang was heard, Donnie and Mikey turtned to their brother only to see the shocked look on his face. Raph on the other hand felt his heart stop as h's eyes focused on the one being in front of him...Barely visible. Leo had both his swords out and managed to stab Shredder both in the chest and the stomach before he fell backwards.

Donnie and Mikey took care off Cobra when the lion fell to his side and Donnie sent a hard blow to Cobra's head and Mikey merciless used his nunchaku around Cobra's throat, once he let him go Donnie checked if there was any life from him "Oh ya...you killed him Mikey" "Good, coz I don't think I could stand his ugly mug any longer" Donnie went through Cobra's pockets and found a remote which looked slightly odd to them, Mikey headed to the lion and showed it to him.

"What does it do?...Can it help save you and Leo?"

"P-Perhaps...I've never seen it but...It could very well be the remote to the small thing he placed in your brother and me, but I don't think it the cause of our fading" Mikey nodded sadly and went over to Leo who laid in Raph's arms...Now fading and being solid for a few second and his breathing was weak.

"Please don't die Leo...Please...you promised"

"D-Destroy...It...Your hand" Leo whispered and at first they didn't understand what he meant but then Mikey looked at his hand and found the remote still in it "Is this the answer to why you are fading?"

**_He used it to keep us...Under control, but if it's destroyed it could make me return and maybe something can be done about the fading...Maybe something in the spirit world...**_

The lion was to weak to use his voice and used his telepathic again and then they all realised that the only way was to wait until something could be done, Raph hugged Leo as he came to his choice and he knew it would kill him slowly the longer he had to stand it.

"Take him with you...find a cure to this! We'll wait as long as it needs to"

* * *

**and now you'll all flip out at me for doing this :P**

**but Shredder and Cobra is dead and maybe this fading problem has a solution :) let's see...this is chapter...34...i need to do 2 more then...one more chapter and an epilogue...**

**sounds good to you guys? means this will have 36 chapters after all  
**


	35. Chapter 35

**we're almost done with this 8D last chapter and then the epilogue ^-^ hope you've liked this so far and the reviews are over 200 D8 **

**favs: 24  
**

**follows: 22  
**

**reviews: gets higher more times then i can count xDDDDD**

* * *

Leo opened his eyes and found Gemini looking at him in worry and squealed when they saw him waking up, he looked over his left and found Taurus sitting beside the bed with leaning his head on his big two bladed axe. He looked over when Gemini squealed "Bout time you woke up! Your life force is healing nicely and the council is deciding if they should use something to replace the lion" He said and looked at the other side of the room and found Arises and Virgo standing guard at the place where the lion rested with a golden Zodiac Protecting Sphere around him.

"Where is my family? Were they unable to come with me?" Leo asked and remained on the bed as his strength was still weak, Taurus nodded sadly "It was your red masked brother that allowed us to take you here and they would wait as much as needed...We have Aquarius telling them how things are going and according to her...It's been 6 weeks in your world" "And...6 hours here?"

"Bingo"

"They've gone nuts" Leo concluded firmly and fell asleep again just as Aquarius came towards them "The council is still deciding...Anything new?" "Ya, you can tell them their brother woke up and seems fine...Still weak but he is healing" Taurus answered and Aquarius nodded before leaving the healing chamber, it wasn't used much but only in cases like this as the Lion's power grew weaker each century and the Zodiac needed a leader...As much as the Turtles did.

Capricorn, Cancer and Sagittarius stood before the council and tried to convince them to let the lion return and replace the life force of Leonardo but so far they had no luck in doing it as they kept telling them no one were allowed inside the spirit world after being banished what or ever and they refused to help the turtle, at some point Capricorn thought of sending after Raphael and make him convince the council but then realized that he would wreak the place from top to bottom. Cancer offered them to look into the lion's and Leo's memories and find the truth to what made them think the Lion was responsible for all those years ago.

The chairman and two of the high council got up and left to carry out the suggestion, once they stepped into the healing chamber the female member placed her hand on Leo's forehead and held out her free hand...Showing the events of his life and the time of his captive. Moments later the female and the other male had small tears in their eye but the chairman was untouched as they moved over the the lion and repeated the move, this time the chairman had a look of horror as Cobra told him everything and repeatedly tortured Leonardo and watched as he almost died 3 times.

"Go...I think it is time he goes back to them, keep an eye on your leader Virgo, Aries" He gave them a nod and left, Taurus looked at Aquarius just as she got back after been telling Raph the council's coldness towards saving their brother "You just have to go back, they changed their minds"

"Good coz Raphael looked like he could kill a whole city with his rage" The water bearer moved towards Leonardo and could tell he was trying to see his family in his dreams, they would be happy to see him again but first Leo had to heal enough to at least move around again and then the hard part came:

Wait

Waiting for the council to decide if he was going to get a new life force instead of the lion, waiting for the wounds to heal but he could stand waiting to see his family again even if he had no choice at the moment. He knew his brothers were waiting as much as they could handle until they finally went crazy but he couldn't blame them really, he loved them as much as they loved him...

If not more then 100%

* * *

_ "Take him with you...find a cure to this! We'll wait as long as it needs to"_

Raph wiped another tear as he regretted those words, it had now been 6 weeks and he could tell it floored Donnie and Mikey as they couldn't wait much longer for their big brother to come home again, Splinter was trying to hold on but Raph knew his father was growing more and more worried that it might have been the last time they had seen Leo when he faded away in Raph's arms until he was gone.

The sight kept replaying in Raph's mind and Mikey's nightmares as he thought it had been his brother dying and it resulted leaving nothing behind...Not even a body, but they were at some ease. April had told them that Cobra had been in trail and hadn't gone to jail but been executed right after the trail and Shredder had disappeared again, body and all but the only thing that was left behind was the pool of blood Leo had caused before he himself vanished to the stars. No matter how much Casey and April looked they didn't find Shredder but they did find multiple note, files...Anything that had to do with Mutants or anything else as those secrets could leak out to other brainless idiots that the police didn't care of getting.

The two humans had taken it all and gone through it with the turtles and kept important things and burned the rest, one file had a signed name on where it agreed to transfer a body for dissection and tests. They didn't need to read the whole file to know that the body in question sounded awfully close to Leo but that hadn't happened so it was down to the burn pile and they all noticed the blank look on Raph's face and knew they couldn't get him out of his thoughts again. When they finally went to bed Raph started to hit his hands into a mess and didn't care about the pain as the only image in front of him was his big brother closing his eyes and smiling to him before he disappear into what looked like blue-silver fireflies, Raph had kept his tears at bay but knew that the more he did it the more he was going to lose control and finally brake.

He just hoped it wouldn't be in front of his family and when another few days went by and the feeling inside him began to tear him apart more and more, on the other side of the wall Mikey could hear the pounding sound and knew Donnie was going to beat the crap out of Raph again for messing up his hands for the 7th time for the past weeks. Mikey got up and fetched the first aid kit and some water before he kicked Raph's door open and scared the older turtle from his trance of pain, Mikey got a good look on Raph's hands and sighed before he sent Raph a look that said 'sit down or find your shell smacked in pieces'.

Raph didn't say anything as Mikey patched up his hands and the silence must have been to suffocating because Mikey broke it after a few minuets "Leo is gonna get Really pissed at you for doing this to your hands AGAIN!...When I've told him that is"

"And make him kill me? Who's side are you on?!"

The younger turtle now a huge smile that made half his face disappear and the was enough to make Raph chuckle before his mind went back to Leo and that didn't go unnoticed as he smacked Raph HARD in the back-head, thing was Raph didn't react and Mikey thought his hand had broke as he tried to revive his half dead hand. He never knew Raph was THAT hard headed! No wonder Leo's lectures, words or anything went through that skull since it was made off titanium!

"What are you doing?"

"Tried to smack you in the back head...but got a broken hand instead! Now I see why Leo never gets through the muscle called BRAIN!" Mikey said and tossed the long bandage at Raph, who rolled his eyes but warped it around Mikey hand and wrist which had swollen up a bit making Raph look more and more surprised.

"Do I sound crazy if I said I miss Leo?"

BANG! "OWW! What the shell was that for?!" Raph yelled and looked at Mikey who held a small wooden pole and had a smirk on his face "Place that pain into your hand and you'll know my problem...and yes! You're an idiot, we've all noticed you miss Leo since you always stand in his door way and are mostly in the dojo looking at the spot he's always mediating on. Leo will come back...We just have to hang on"

"Are you?"

"Running thin"

"Thought so"

"And here I thought I was going crazy"

Both turtles on the floor looked at the door way only to find a half sleeping Donnie looking at them "It's late and what have you done to...BOTH your hands?!" Mikey raised his hand and Donnie looked at Raph before turning back to Mikey "If want to do this the 'Leo School Way' fine by me...Yes Mikey?"

"Raph was hitting his fists in the wall and I came here to patch him up, then I tried to slap him like you guys do with me but that resulted a swollen hand! Now I know why Leo can't get through to him...His head is made of either wood or titanium!" Mikey explained and Donnie brust out laughing at the wood/metal theory but he wasn't wrong about it.

Donnie sat down and a face that matched Raph's and that made Mikey go nuts but who could blame him? They all missed Leo and wanted him home.

* * *

Leo walked beside Taurus and the Lion and looked around the whole place as they made their way to the council hall to face their trail:

The Lion's exile

And Leo's life force decision

The blue masked turtle was pretty nervous as his thoughts grew more and more worrying "Hey...How high is the chances that I might see my family again?" He finally asked "High...Low...50-50? Who knows?! If not the Spirit king tells them to change their minds" Leo stopped dead on his track and couldn't take in the words.

"WHO was going to tell them?!" Leo gasped and Taurus just grinned and kept going while the Lion stayed with Leo and smiled understanding, he released they hadn't told the turtle about it but that was unimportant now as they reached the halls and stepped inside. The council member were only 12 in front of them and the Chairman was standing on a platform above them all looking down at them and it caused Leo get a bad feeling in his chest, the chairman looked at Leo first but decided that since the turtle was an immortal he would take him later and turned to the Lion.

"Leo The Lion...You know your return to the Spirit world is still out of question and you shouldn't even be standing in front of us here!" He bellowed and Leo froze on the spot in pure fear and kept his beak shut for once and he barley dare to breath.

"Leonardo, it is safe to breath...We will see to you later" One of the council members said and the chairman noticed that Leo was close to pass out so he went on with him.

"And you must be the creature this lion has kept alive all these years? You do know you were supposed to die that day and not be breathing with those other monsters...That is why all these things has happened to you to make sure you disappear off existence on that world"

"WHAT?! It sound like you're the one behind all the bad things that has fallen on my family! And I'm starting to think you were the one behind the attack on that man the lion duelled that day, killed him and blamed the lion to raise in power!" Leo roared and made the Chairman step back in shock of the outburst and couldn't find words to respond...Only one thought made it way to his mind:

How did the turtle know he was behind it all?!

Before anyone could move or say anything a brother light made them all blind and when it faded most of them got their hearts in throat and knew they were in trouble as the Spirit King's huge form appeared before them, Leo stood straight and shut his trap for the second time and this time he did held his breath in fear.

"I know you are innocent Leo The Lion...And for that...you are welcomed back to your true world!" the Spirit King began and the Zodiac members cheered in happiness over their leader's return "Leonardo, you wound have not yet healed enough for you to return...But take this..." Leo looked at his left and found a tiny blue orb beside him, it looked like a small flame.

"That is your true life force...It was kept safe when the Lion took it's place, it's small but it will become stronger as you heal. You pain is over and you will not fade away any more...This is the cure for the fading and I believe your brothers will be happy to have you around much longer till the fay you all truly die and reunite as a family! You will return in 3 days time...Which might add 3 weeks for your brothers"

Leo chuckled and looked at the Spirit "9 weeks without me? I thought the first 6 was enough to make them snap" The spirit smiled back and finished the trail by sending the chairman to the exile meant for him and a new was chosen, the 3 days went more slowly then Leo thought but his mind was always on his family and he couldn't wait to see his brothers. The last time Aquarius had been there she had grabbed his photo album and he was now going through it to make the resting time pass and he sometimes would go through the katas Splinter had learned them.

His strength slowly returned and when the 3rd day finally came Leo was nervous and knew he was going to get crushed by his brothers but he had honestly missed that, Leo bowed to all the spirits and walked through the portal that led to the front door of the lair. Leo check the time on his shell cell and saw that it was about 2 O'clock in the night but the lair door was opened and he saw a huge shadow near his father's chamber, Leo easily became one with he shadows and went to...What he hated the most...Eavesdrop.

"He will return Splinter...I know it"

"I hope you...Are right" Splinter nodded and tried to wipe the tears that was falling and Leo couldn't stand much of it so he stepped out of the shadows.

"Dad? I'm home"

* * *

Mikey was on his way to his room when he saw Leatherhead and Splinter talking, he knew it was about Leo and it made him more sad...He missed his big brother so much. He was about to enter his room when he saw something moving in the shadows and when it came into the light Mikey thought his stomach blow up.

In front of his father stood a humanoid turtle with crossed swords on his shell and a blue bandana around his eyes, his body wasn't has skinny any more and not a scratch was visible on his skin. "Dad? I'm home" The voice sounded like a bird song to Mikey as he took off from the 2nd floor and right into the blue turtle's arms.

"LEO! YOU'RE OKAY! YOU'RE HOME YOU'RE HOME YOU'RE HOME!" He shouted and all Leo did was laughing and hugged his little brother to the point when he pleaded for air, Leo kissed Mikey on the forehead and finally looked at him "I've missed you too Mikey and ya, I back and...Let's say this whole Zodiac thing is over"

Raph and Donnie had the same reaction as Mikey and soon they were all four were in a laughing heap on the floor and Splinter chuckled where he stood, the family was whole...And the healing began.

* * *

**When is this story going to end?**

**right after the epilogue ^-^ hope this story has been good so far and that you've enjoyed reading it...keep your eyes out for a new story! not sure what it is about yet but we'll see :) can't promise one right away but it will be my 20th story here :)  
**

**epilogue coming right up! double chapter 8D (heck this chapter is long!)  
**


	36. Chapter 36: THE VERY LAST CHAPTER

**sadly this is the very last chapter, thanks for all the reviews and they are...never mind xD my inbox is going DING every time their is a review so i can't give an exact number of reviews xDDD**

**enough chat from me! Epilogue you're up!**

* * *

**Epilogue~~  
**

Raph tossed around in his bad before he finally decided that he couldn't sleep and went to get some snack from the kitchen and then fetch the XBOX on low volume til he couldn't keep his eyes open, once he got there and made two sandwiches and a large glas of juice he got him self sitting on the sofa and was about to chose his proflie when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Following the hand and tiny smile made it's way on his face "Can't sleep so there's no point in laying up there" He said and kept going with his game file, Leo smiled and sat down beside him and watched Raph play and die a few times before he felt pity "Here, let me show you how to beat it" He snatched the controller and showed Raph:

Left bumper+right trigger and lastly A+B really fast.

Next thing Raph new the screen said **Lever Boss Defeated- Level** ** Complete **while Leo had a smiled that grew bigger the more Raph mouth fell open "you guys aren't only one who's play this...I'm done with it already" "What?! 'oh shell Mikey is going to kill you!" Raph said and laughed, Leo just shrugged.

"Well I'm not showing him that trick" Raph smiled and took the 2nd controller "Battle royal...Till we can't stay awake!" Leo chuckled and gave his little brother a one-arm hug before getting ready "Can we watch?" The two eldest found the two youngest stand a bit away warped in their blankets and was holding a blue and red, Leo nodded and Raph snatched his blanket back from Mikey who in turn crawled down beside him. Donnie placed him self beside Leo and got a loving kiss on the forehead, the game went on till dawn when Splinter found them all warped together and on the TV screen blinked the game menu and he knew they had spent a game night together so he let them sleep.

Sometime during his sleep Raph felt a light kiss on his forehead and a tiny smile was formed on his lips "Love ya big brother" He whispered and Leo smiled in his sleep and placed his cheek on Raph's head "Love you all, you're the best little brothers ever...and the cutest!"

"WHAT?!"

Soon laughter was filled as the three youngest attack Leo who regretted he said that, but he didn't care.

They were all together again.

* * *

**and that's the end! Short but no matter**

**i found a one-shot that been written on but not posted so that might be my 20th story ^-^ it will be up tomorrow...i think...-_-'  
**


End file.
